PLUS QUE MA PROPRE VIE
by Cindy fusion robsten
Summary: Quand tout bascule dans votre vie pour vous mettre du côté obscur . Est-il possible de se relever ?
1. Chapitre 1 Brisés

**Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyers**

**Voilà ma première fic qui je l'espère vous plaira, je tiens à vous précisez que mes chapitres seront assez courts pour le moment !!!**

**Un grand merci à ma Jess adorée qui sans elle, le projet n'aurai certainement pas abouti sans ses encouragements.**

**Merci à ma chouchou de m'avoir aidé pour publier.**

**Un petit coucou à mes TPA que j'adore !!!**

**Bon je vous laisse découvrir mon histoire ...**

_** «Quand tout bascule dans votre vie pour vous mettre du côté obscur.**_

_** Est-il possible de se relever?»**_

_**Chapitre 1/Brisés**_

Chanson du chapitre:«Plus rien à perdre» de Marc Antoine

**De nos jours, à Austin au Texas. 12 Novembre 2009**

**POV Edward:**

J'étais sur mon dernier dossier quand je relevais la tête vers l'horloge, 1h23 du matin, déjà.

Je me redressais sur mon fauteuil afin d'étendre mes membres et décidais de rentrer chez moi enfin plutôt chez mes parents.

Je finissais tout de même mon verre de whisky jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Il fallait que je pense à refaire le stock de bouteilles, ma consommation devenait de plus en plus importante mais c'est ce qui m'aidait à tenir.

Pathétique me diriez- vous pour un jeune homme de 26 ans en pleine santé, riche grâce à la société de papa en achats dans les équipements médicaux et bien non.

Je détestais ma vie et plus que tout, je ne me supportais plus .

Je me levais difficilement et quittais mon bureau.

Pendant la descente de l'ascenseur vers le parking souterrain je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir.

Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi même, amaigri , les traits tirés et cette lueur pétillante que j'avais dans mes yeux verts émeraude était morte avec mon passé , tout comme mon cœur .

Le ding de l'ascenseur me permit de fuir mon visage.

Je m'installais à bord de ma Volvo et décidais de passer chez l'épicier ouvert 24/24 afin d'avoir ma meilleure amie à mes côtés, ma bouteille de whisky.

Je me sentais trop fébrile et voulais partir rapidement dans l'oubli, ne plus penser à rien comme chaque nuit depuis bientôt 1 an.

J'espérais en rentrant ne pas tomber sur mes parents Esmée et Carlisle, des gens aimants, généreux et formidables avant le drame mais qui étaient marqués tout comme moi par la tragédie qui avait frappé ma famille de plein fouet.

Nous ne serons plus les mêmes, ma mère était devenue trop protectrice, voire étouffante à essayer de me faire aller à ses thérapies de groupe pour les alcooliques .

Je pense qu'elle essayait de se sauver elle même de cette douleur affreuse mais indélébile, en s'efforçant de me remonter à la surface . Je ne pouvais pas et surtout je ne le voulais pas.

Car en me soignant c'était comme si je voulais enlever cette culpabilité qui me bouffe les entrailles et accepter que ce n'était pas de ma faute.

Tout comme mes cauchemars que je faisais chaque nuit et qui me semblaient si réels que je me plongeais un peu plus dans le feu de l'enfer.

Quant à mon père, il s'était également plongé dans le travail, plusieurs fois il a tapé du point sur la table afin que je reprenne ma vie en main mais avait abandonné au bout de quelques temps car il devait gérer sa douleur et celle de ma mère. C'était trop pour une personne.

Alors je restais enfermé dans le noir de ma chambre avec ma bouteille, mes démons et me plongeais un peu plus dans le néant de ma vie.

Ma solitude c'était tout ce qu'il me restait.

Je sortais de chez l'épicier avec mon achat et me dirigeais vers mon véhicule quand une voix de femme m'interpela, je me retournais pour voir une magnifique jeune femme venant vers moi.

-«Excusez- moi Monsieur, pourriez vous m'aider s'il vous plait ?» Elle me souriait .

-«Que puis- je faire pour vous ?»

-«Je viens de crever un pneu de l'autre côté du parking, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour la réparer mais je n'y connais rien du tout. Pourriez- vous m'aider à mettre la roue ?»

Elle devait remarquer mon hésitation car elle ajouta:

-«S'il vous plait Monsieur, il est tard et je n'ai personne à qui le demander» Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure en jouant avec une de ses mèches.

Je cédais malgré moi car l'éducation que m'avaient donnée mes parents, reprit le dessus. Je soupirais et acceptais d'aider cette jeune femme .

Je la suivais jusqu'à sa voiture de l'autre côté du parking désert et sombre.

Une Mercedes grise s'y trouvait et effectivement en m'approchant du pneu avant, je pouvais constater qu'il était bien crevé.

Je m'agenouillais et demandais à la jeune femme si elle avait une lampe torche et le matériel nécessaire soit un cric, une clef à roue et bien sûr la roue de secours.

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea à l'arrière de son véhicule et me ramena la lampe, le cric et la clef.

J'avais déjà bien avancé sur ma tâche et étais trop concentré sur ce que je faisais pour entendre le moindre bruit.

Quand ma vue fut vite bloquée par un tissu qu'on m'avait mis sur la tête, me faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qui se passait et j'essayais tant bien que mal de me défendre mais fus vite maitrisé par des coups dans mon ventre et dans les jambes, me faisant tomber à plat ventre sur le sol .

J'entendais plusieurs bruits de pas et voix dont 2 masculines.

-«Si c'est pour l'argent, je vous donnerais tout ce que j'ai» tentais-je

Une voix grave se mit à rire et me répondit:

-«Ton fric tu peux te le foutre au cul, espèce de connard» sa voix était dure.

-«Mais vous voulez quoi alors ?»

Une autre voix grave très désagréable se rapprocha de mon oreille et me murmura:

-«Te faire bouffer tes tripes Cullen» Je fus pris de frissons à la menace et mon corps se figea de terreur.

-«Je...je..ne comprends pas et d'où connaissez-vous ... mon nom ?» Mon esprit s'embrouilla.

-«C'est qu'il est long à la détente le petit Eddie» me disait la voix féminine.

-«Nous savons tout de toi Edward Cullen ainsi que de ta famille» me disait l'autre voix moqueuse et remplie de haine.

-«Bon ça suffit maintenant,il faut partir, attachez le et bâillonnez moi ce sac à merde je ne veux plus l'entendre.»

Je les entendais discuter derrière mon dos pour faire les liens et je tentais une fois encore de me débattre mais un coup violent me frappa à la tête et ce fût le trou noir.

********************************************************************************

**De nos jours à Lorena au Texas**

**POV Bella :**

Nous étions dans la voiture tous si joyeux et heureux de l'évènement que nous venions de célébrer.

Quand tout à coup je me suis mise à hurler sur mon frère pour qu'il arrête la voiture au stop mais comme à chaque fois il ne m'écoutait pas.

Je le suppliais de s'arrêter, tout en pleurant et répétais sans cesse « Non, arrête nous allons tous mourir, arrête toi je t'en supplie»

Mais mon frère continuait sa route, ne m'écoutant pas et le véhicule qui ne nous avait pas vu, venant de droite nous percuta de plein fouet.

Je hurlais comme une furie quand je me réveillais sur le canapé en sueur et le cœur qui battait la chamade.

Je repris mes esprits en sanglotant avec ce cauchemar qui me hantait chaque nuit.

Je me mis en chien de fusil sur le canapé pour me réconforter en essayant de faire fuir les images qui défilaient dans ma tête.

Je sentais la crise d'angoisse s'installer et j' attrapais mes antidépresseurs sur la table avant de sombrer dans la folie.

Cela me permit d'endormir mes pensées et la douleur déchirante de mon cœur.

Je ne voulais plus penser, juste dormir d'un sommeil sans cauchemars même si je savais que dès la fin des effets des comprimées, la douleur serait plus intense.

Plus forte que moi, elle gagnait du terrain me consumant petit à petit afin de m'enlever toutes les émotions de joies et faisait place à la souffrance .

Je m'enfermais dans une bulle et continuais ma vie telle un zombie en me plongeant dans mes études en pharmacie.

J'avais tout pour être heureuse, je venais d'avoir 20 ans, une famille formidable et unie, des amies sincères, un petit ami adorable, des études que j'adorais et puis un jour, en une fraction de seconde tout s'écroula.

Mon univers que je croyais stable s'évapora en apportant avec lui mon innocence et ma joie de vivre.

J'avais perdu les êtres qui mettaient le plus chers et quant aux autres personnes, elles étaient trop occupées avec leurs sentiments de haine et de rancœur pour pouvoir prendre soin de moi.

Alors je me débrouillais seule avec un monde que je ne comprenais pas.

J'avais pourtant été voir un psychiatre pour me débarrasser d'un peu de ma peine et de ma colère .

Car oui moi aussi j'avais de la colère envers la personne qui avais détruit ma vie mais ce sentiment je n'arrivais pas l'extérioriser parce-que je n'ai jamais été d'une nature méchante et que le chagrin était trop fort face à lui.

J'arrêtai donc rapidement ma thérapie et avala des antidépresseurs que je me procurais par le biais de mes stages en pharmacie pour atténuer le mal et supporter à la maison des personnes qui me faisaient peur.

Je me remis à pleurer et me tapais la tête avec mes mains ne me supportant plus d'être aussi faible.

Je décidais d'aller me détendre un peu dans la douche de fortune et calmer mes angoisses du passé et du futur.

Je finissais de me sécher quand mon téléphone portable sonna, je courus vers lui et décrocha

-«Allo»

-«C'est moi, c'est ok pour toi ?»

Cette phrase me paralysa en sachant ce qui allait se passer.

-«Bella ? Tu m'écoutes ?»

-«Euh...oui t tout est ok» réussis-je à lui dire.

-«Bon parfait, on arrive dans 20 minutes, fais chauffer la bouffe»

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que ça avait déjà raccroché.

J'étais tétanisée par la peur, ne sachant pas quoi faire pendant ces longues minutes .

Je commençais donc à préparer des sandwichs pour m'occuper les mains et essayais de réviser en même temps mes cours pour le lendemain mais une boule se forma dans mon estomac et me donna la nausée.

J'eus juste le temps de vider mon estomac dans les toilettes et quand j'en ressortis des coups à la porte me prévenaient de l'arrivée de mon pire cauchemar .

Je l'ouvris d'une main tremblante et leva les yeux sur ... sur...

-«Oh mon dieu Emmett»


	2. chapitre 2 Eloignements

_**Coucou,**_

_**Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitres !!!**_

_**Je tenais tout d'abord à vous dire un immense MERCI pour vos si gentilles revieuws qui me font énormément plaisir et m'encourage pour poursuivre dans cette aventure et je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde, si c'est pas le cas, ne m'en veuillez pas.**_

_**D'après ce que j'ai pu lire, nombreuses sont vos questions mais comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, je ne peux rien vous dévoiler pour le moment, du moins petit à petit, c'est promis.**_

_**Un grand merci à ma Jess qui continue à me pousser au cul pour que j'écrive (pffff, attention elle rigole pas lol)**_

_**Et bien évidement mes chères TPA sans oublier notre mascotte le chat (bah oui, le pauvre personne ne pense à lui)**_

_**Bon je vous laisse découvrir la suite, bonne lecture !!!**_

_**Chapitre 2/Éloignements**_

Chanson de ce chapitre: «Please forgive me» de Bryan Adams (S'il te plait pardonne moi)

_**1 mois plus tôt, à Waco au Texas, 11 Octobre 2009**_

**POV Emmett:**

Je regardais le dossier posé sur la table pour la trentième fois, je l'avais reçu un peu plus tôt dans la matinée par Laurent .

Son rapport était bien détaillé et il avait prit plein de photos, je serrais les points pour ne pas m'en prendre au mur d'en face.

Quand j'entendis ma femme entrer dans le salon, je me tournais vers elle en lui souriant:

-«Coucou mon cœur, tu as réussis à te reposer un peu avant d'aller travailler ?»

-«Non, pas vraiment» me répondit-elle en soufflant et en s'installant à côté de moi sur le canapé.

Je passais mon pouce sur ces cernes et mes yeux fixaient son regard si triste et c'était intenable pour moi de la regarder ainsi alors je la pris dans mes bras mais elle se raidit à mon contact et me repoussa:

-«Rose, arrête de me repousser» lui dis-je.

-«Je sais mais je ne peux pas Emmett, je ne suis plus la même, jamais je ne pourrais être heureuse.

Est- ce que tu peux comprendre ça ?» me répondit-elle froidement.

-«Tu crois que je ne ressens pas la même chose ? Que je ne suis pas malheureux ? Ma femme me repousse alors qu'on devrait se soutenir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi te dire sans que tu

t'énerves.

-«CA SUFFIT EMMETT !!! TAIS-TOI !!!» Elle hurlait.

Je soupirais en m'enfonçant au fond du canapé sachant que la conversation s'arrêterait là.

-«Tu n'es pas trop nerveuse pour ton nouveau travail au laboratoire ?» J'essayais de changer de sujet de conversation pour qu'elle se calme.

Elle soupirait et se radoucit

-«Un peu mais je suis contente de faire partie de cette nouvelle équipe et ce projet me tient à cœur».

-«Je sais ma puce».

Elle a du voir dans mon regard ma tristesse car elle s'approcha de moi et me caressa la joue. Je fermais les yeux à son contact pour profiter pleinement, tant son toucher m'avait manqué.

-«Je crois que de moins se voir nous fera du bien et le fait de travailler la nuit m'empêchera de tourner en rond quand toi tu n'es pas là».

Je travaillais également de nuit dans une usine à l'extérieur de la ville de Waco en tant que maître-chien. Je détestais mon job mais je n'avais pas le choix depuis la tragédie d'y il à 8 mois.

J'avais été obligé de quitter ma carrière professionnelle de quaterbake à cause de ma blessure au genou, qui m'avais valu 2 opérations et 3 mois de rééducation .

J'avais donc quitté mon équipe «Les vikings» amèrement pour me reconvertir en maitre-chien.

Et je devais donc laisser Rosalie seule toutes les nuits sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne dormirait pas.

La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec moi et ma famille. Chacun avec sa douleur insurmontable mais aucun ne savait comment réconforter l'autre ce qui faisait au fil des mois des étrangers vivants sous le même toit .

Je soupirais, cette situation devenait insupportable, j'aimais ma femme profondément et ne savait pas comment me rapprocher d'elle.

Elle retira sa main de ma joue et je ressentis immédiatement le manque.

-«Je vais prendre une douche avant d'y aller» me dit-elle.

-«D'accord» je n'ajoutais rien d'autre comme sur le fait de l'accompagner sous la douche , ma femme ne voulait plus de moi physiquement depuis longtemps.

J'entendais Seth mon compagnon à quatre pattes, un rottweiler qui grattait à la porte d'entrée me demandant à sortir.

Au moment où je revenais avec Seth de sa promenade, je vis Rosalie prête à partir.

Elle monta à bord de son véhicule et me fis un signe de la main en partant.

Je n'avais même plus droit à un baiser.

Je rentrais à la maison frustré avec toutes ces questions sans réponses :

-Est-ce que le fait de travailler dans un laboratoire qui essayait de trouver des traitements contre la stérilité aiderait Rose ?

-Comment retrouver ma femme ?

-Quelle solution pour aider ma famille à aller mieux ?

-Comment faire partir ma culpabilité et mon dégoût de moi-même ?

Je m'approchais de la table et regardais les photos du dossier .

Et là une idée commençait à germer dans mon esprit, peut-être arriverai-je à réparer certaines choses ?

Et si j'avais la réponse à tout mes problèmes ?

-«A nous deux» dis-je avec un sourire mauvais.

********************************************************************************

**POV Rosalie:**

J'étais dans la salle de bain et avais grand besoin d'une douche avant d'aller travailler pour me détendre et surtout je voulais fuir Emmett.

Fuir un homme dont j'étais follement amoureuse depuis mes 16 ans et que je n'arrivais plus à regarder en face car pour moi il était en partie responsable du malheur qui brisa notre vie.

On m'avait enlevé ce qu'il y avait de plus beau sur cette terre et je ne me sentirais plus jamais entière.

Je me détestais parce-que je ne pourrais plus offrir la vie parfaite dont on rêvait Emmett et moi.

Ma douleur m'avait tellement détruite que j'étais incapable de reprendre ma vie en main .

J' avais agis égoïstement en m'isolant alors que Emmett souffrait lui aussi terriblement et avait du traverser de multiples épreuves seul.

Je finissais de me laver mais une violente douleur dans mon cœur me fit m'assoir au fond de la baignoire , j'éclatais en sanglot en me berçant doucement.

Je voulais retrouver mon mari, je voulais retrouver une once de bonheur et de sérénité.

Mais comment faire pour se reconstruire quand la vie avait aspiré tous votre bonheur ...

**Bon alors ??? Je sais mon chapitre est très court mais c'est fait exprès.**

**Le chapitre de la semaine prochaine sera plus long, promis.**

**Robisous**

**Cindy**

**Une petite revieuwrob ???**


	3. Chapitre 3 Enchainés

**Coucou,**

**Voilà , le troisième chapitres qui je l'espère vous plaira et vous donnera peut-être quelques réponses !!!**

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements.**

**Merci à ma Jess pour son aide et son soutien.**

**Des robisous aux TPA et une caresse à Ernest.**

**Il faut savoir que même si ce chapitre est assez noir, la TPA que je suis est ressortie à plusieurs passages, ce qui nous à value à Jess et moi beaucoup de fou rire lors de la relecture !**

**Il y aura donc des annotations pour vous faire partager nos délires ...**

**Évidement les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyers.**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

_**Chapitre 3/Enchaînés**_

_**Chanson du chapitre: «Tous les cris, les SOS » de Daniel Balavoine**_

_**De nos jours, à Lorena au Texas 12 Novembre 2009**_

**POV Edward:**

J'essayais de me tourner mais quelque chose m'en empêchait.

J'ouvrais les yeux difficilement et mon mal de tête me fit gémir de douleur.

J'étais dans une petite chambre à la tapisserie défraîchit, allongé sur un lit éclairé par la lueur des rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers la minuscule fenêtre sur laquelle était placé des barreaux.

Je pouvais apercevoir les cimes des d'arbres et pensais immédiatement à une forêt.

J'étais donc apparemment dans une maison isolée en plein cœur d'une forêt mais laquelle ?

En regardant autour de moi je remarquais une table en bois sur laquelle était disposée une petite lampe et sur la droite une porte qui s'ouvrait sur une salle d'eau munie uniquement d'un lavabo et d'un toilette.

A côté de mon lit se trouvait une chaise sur laquelle était posé ma chemise. Quoi ?

Je ne savais pas ou j'étais, ni ce que je faisais ici, mon esprit était trop embrumé.

Je tentais de me redresser mais je m'aperçus que mes mains étaient maintenues aux barreaux du lit par des menottes, _(N/a: tu es tout à moi)_ je descendais mon regard sur mon torse sans chemise _(N/A: Et le pantalon, chéri ?)_ et couvert de bleus. _(N/A: J'ai un bon remède, moi)_

Pour finir sur mes chevilles qui étaient elles aussi liées avec de la grosse ficelle.

-«PUTAIN !»

La panique s'empara de moi, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qui se passait.

-«C'est quoi ce délire, si c'est une blague c'est pas drôle» me dis-je pour moi même en voyant que j'étais seul.

Les morceaux du puzzle se rassemblaient lentement sur les derniers évènements, je me revoyais sortant de l'entreprise « CULLEN Médical» _(N/A: entreprise Cullen et accessoires, hum) _pour me diriger à l'épicerie afin d'acheter ma bouteille de whisky et j'avais été accosté par une jeune femme qui me demandait de l'aider pour changer sa roue de voiture qui avait crevé.

J'avais bien avancé mais je fus surpris par l'obscurité d'un tissus sur ma tête !

Quand je fus plaqué au sol par des coups qui me paralysaient de douleur .

Et surtout les menaces qui retentissaient encore et encore dans ma tête:

_-«Te faire bouffer tes tripes Cullen» (N/A: Euh ... non rien )_

_-«Nous savons tout de toi Edward Cullen ainsi que de ta famille»_

Je me réveillais ici, ne comprenant rien et ne savait pas ce que ces gens me voulaient .

La panique s'empara de moi et les battements de mon cœur s'intensifiaient.

Je tirais plus fort sur les liens pour me détacher mais je n'y arrivais pas, ce qui déclencha une rage intense et j' hurlais à pleins poumons à l'attention des personnes qui devaient être dans la maison.

-« DITES-MOI CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ ? POURQUOI SUIS-JE ICI ? SI VOUS VOULEZ- ME TUER FAITES LE MAINTENANT !!! je n'ai plus rien à perdre» dis-je tout bas, plus pour moi- même.

Je m'écrasais contre le matelas en haletant _(N/A: Alors heureux ?) _quand j'entendis des voix dans la maison, une voix de femme et d'un d'homme que je reconnus comme celles de mes agresseurs.

Je me concentrais pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient mais ils étaient trop loin pour que je parvienne à les décrypter.

J'entendis quelqu'un monter les escaliers en les faisant craqués .

Je cessais de respirer, j'avais du mal à déglutir en regardant la porte, me demandant ce qui allait m'arriver et surtout de découvrir le ou les visages de mes bourreaux car j'en étais persuadé à présent que ma vie allait prendre un autre tournant...

********************************************************************************

**POV ? :**

Je m'arrêtais devant la porte et prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de tourner la poignée pour le découvrir sur le lit enchainé comme un animal , tout en sueur et je pouvais voir dans son regard la peur, l'incompréhension se mélanger.

A cette simple vision je ne pus empêcher un sourire mauvais et un regard satisfait sur la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. _(N/A: bizarrement moi ça m'excite !!!)_

Je m'approchais du bout du lit en croisant mes bras sur mon torse et lui demandait sur un ton remplit de haine:

-«Alors Cullen, la nuit a été bonne ?»

Il me détailla et me répondit:

-«Qui êtes- vous ? Et que voulez-vous ?» sa voix était faible et tremblante.

-«Qui je suis ?» Je me mis à rire avant de lui répondre:

-«Un de tes pires cauchemars».

Il pouvait lire dans mon regard que j'étais sincère car instinctivement il tenta de se reculer mais il buta contre la tête du lit.

-«Pourquoi ?» me demanda t'-il.

-«Tu oses me poser la question, tu le sais très bien .»

Il fut surpris de ma réponse et avait l'air de chercher dans ses souvenirs mais apparemment cette abruti n'avait pas assez de neurones pour se rappeler de ce qu'il avait fait , vue son regard remplit d'incompréhension.

-«Je ne sais pas, dites le moi» murmura t' il.

La colère me submergea tellement que je m'avançais rapidement près de lui , l'attrapa par sa tignasse désordonnée et lui cracha mes mots à la figure:

-«Tu as détruit ma vie Cullen , comment peux-tu ne pas te rappeler de ça ?»

-«Quoi ? Mais je ne vous connais même pas, je vous assure que je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez !»

-«La ferme» lui dis-je en le secouant violemment.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour essayer de me calmer face à ce type que j'avais envie de tuer mais ce n'était pas le but, du moins pour le moment...

-«Les questions ça suffit !Tu seras bien assez tôt de ce que l'on va faire de toi. Je suis monté pour que tu puisses pisser avant que je me fasse encore engueuler donc veux-tu vider pollux oui ou non ?»

Il me regarda en hésitant pour finalement hocher la tête.

-«Très bien, je vais te détacher les chevilles mais tu garderas les menottes aux poignets et je te préviens pas de coup foireux ou tu le regretteras.»

Il hocha de nouveau la tête , je m'approchais de ses poignets afin de défaire les anneaux qui étaient fixés aux barreaux du lit. Je les remis aussitôt autour de celles-ci.

Je m'attelais maintenant à ses chevilles qui étaient bien entaillées à cause de la ficelle et je pus entendre un grognement de douleur quand je les libéraient .

Je le fis s'assoir au bord du lit et le dirigea jusqu'à la porte de la salle d'eau ou je le laissais seul.

Il n'y avait rien à craindre car mis à part de quoi se laver et du papier toilette, il n'y avait rien d'autre.

Je me tournais vers la fenêtre et laissa mes souvenirs remonter à la surface.

J'étais malheureux et en colère après Cullen car du haut de mes 20 ans je restais un écorché- vif que la vie n'avait pas épargner.

Il m'avait enlever une famille, une stabilité que j'avais perdu depuis la mort de mes parents quand j'avais 12 ans et avais été placé en foyer, vue que je n'avais plus de famille.

Et autant dire que ce genre de foyer vous laisse marqué à vie, vous endurcit et fait disparaître à tout jamais l'âme d'enfant que vous aviez.

Lors de mes nombreuses fugues, je fus initier à la délinquance par les vols en tout genre ce qui m'avais fait un sacré casier judiciaire.

Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais obéir aux lois de la rue et de sa violence si je ne voulais pas de représailles de la part des chefs de gangs qui n'hésitaient pas à vous tabassez à mort.

Je vivais au jour le jour complètement détruit et il y à 5 ans je fus sauvé, de moi-même, de la rue, de la délinquance pour retrouver un avenir stable.

Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour me reconstruire mais grâce à la générosité et la bonté humaine je m'en suis sorti et j'étais fière de ce que je devenais en tant que personne mais aussi la fierté d'avoir fais quelque chose de ma vie en reprenant mes études pour devenir mécanicien.

A présent je me sentais trahis une nouvelle fois par le destin et cette colère que j'avais, je voulais l'évacuer en me vengeant de Cullen car pour moi il était le seul responsable de tous mes malheurs.

Il devait payer ce qu'il avait fait et je comptais bien lui faire comprendre.

Je serrais mes poings et refoulais ma rage quand j'entendis la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrir .

Il me fixa et s'avança doucement vers le lit pour s'allonger et me murmura:

-«Ne m'attachez pas s'il vous plaît, je ne tenterais rien»

-«Ne crois pas que ça m'excite Cullen de t'attacher_ (N/A: Moi si ) _mais je n'ai pas le choix, alors reste tranquille» Lui répondis-je d'un ton cinglant.

Il se laissa faire voyant que je ne lui laisserais pas le choix et me demanda:

-«J'aurai quand mes réponses à mes questions sur ma présence ici ?»

-«Plus tôt que tu ne le crois» .

Et en plus Monsieur est pressé et ben il va pas être déçu du voyage pensais-je.

-«Dites-moi au moins votre nom ?» me supplia t'-il.

Je soupirais à sa question et décida tout de même d'y répondre:

-«Jacob, Jacob Black- Swan».

Il hocha la tête et je sortais de la chambre rapidement, j'avais besoin de faire un tour pour m'éclaircir les idées et réfléchir à ce que j'étais en train de faire de ma vie...

**Alors ??? Je veux tout savoir de vos impressions .**

**Petite (ou très grande) reviewrob pour savoir si je continue ou pas !!!**

**Robisous**

**Cindy**


	4. Chapter 4 Blessures

**Coucou,**

**Voici le chapitre 4 qui ne répondra pas à vos questions mais plutôt à vous en poser encore plus.**

**Moi, sadique ???? Nonnnnnnnnnn.**

**Promis vous aurez certaine révélation dans le chapitre suivant, si j'arrive à le finir. Pfff**

**Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews qui m'encourage à poursuivre.**

**Je souhaite remercier ma relectrice Jess et ma correctrice Béa . Ça fait très pro !!! lol**

**Plein de bisous à mes TPA et des croquettes pour Ernest (Hé oui, le pauvre avec tout ces lemons faut bien qu'il prenne des force. Vous êtes de vrais Volturis avec ce pauvre chat.)**

**Et je voudrais dédié ce chapitre à ma Cricri que j'adore et pour la remercier de m'avoir fait de magnifiques montages pour ma fic (que vous pouvez voir sur mon topic TF)**

**Alors , merci ma belle pour ton talent et ton cœur en or.**

_************************************************************************************_

_**Chapitre 4/Blessures**_

**Chanson du chapitre: Evanescence «La solitude»**

**De nos jours à Waco au Texas**

**POV Bella:**

Je sortis de mon dernier cours de la journée et me dirigeai vers le parking réservé aux étudiants afin de récupérer ma vieille Chevrolet .

Je soupirai de désespoir en voyant l'embouteillage crée par des petits malins .

Et vue tout ce que j'avais à gérer pour cette fin de journée, je n'avais absolument pas le temps de rigoler à leurs débilités. C'est à croire que l'on était encore à l'école primaire et non à l'université de Baylor.

C'était vraiment pitoyable et j'étais bien contente d' entamer ma dernière année d'étude pour être pharmacienne et commencer ma vie professionnelle rapidement .

J'adorais bien évidemment apprendre et j'avais d'excellentes notes mais la vie universitaire n'était pas faite pour moi.

J'avais très peu d'amis surtout depuis le drame. Du coup je me renfermais sur moi-même,

n'allant jamais aux soirées étudiantes ou faire des sorties entre amis préférant être seule.

C' était pourtant différent, il y à encore quelques mois . J'avais mes amis et mon petit ami Christophe avec qui j'étais depuis 3 ans et dont j'étais follement amoureuse.

Il était tellement beau, un musicien hors pair avec de nombreuses qualités qui faisaient que l'on s'attachait facilement à lui.

Nous avions vécu une histoire passionnelle et je m'étais totalement abandonnée à lui sûre qu'il était mon âme sœur. Mais voilà, la vie me l'avait enlevé lui aussi juste après le drame alors que j'avais le plus besoin de lui. Son père avait été muté pour son travail à New-York. De ce fait j'avais préféré couper les ponts avec lui plutôt que de vivre une relation longue distance qui nous aurait fait du mal à tous les deux.

Mes amies Lauren et Angéla avaient été très présentes pour moi, essayant de me divertir et de me réconforter. Mais au bout d'un moment, elles abandonnèrent voyant que je ne sortais pas de mon état léthargique et que j'avais été obligée de quitter le campus .

Je pensai qu' habiter avec mon frère et ma belle-sœur me ferait du bien financièrement et moralement mais ce ne fût pas le cas. Je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans les flammes de mon propre enfer me coupant du monde extérieur.

Au début, je me sentis utile, je m'occupais de mon frère qui était resté quelques temps à l'hôpital à cause de ses blessures. Puis vinrent les séances de rééducation qui étaient très difficiles et le retour à la maison où je dus jouer à l'infirmière, panser les plaies émotionnelles et physiques de mon frère mais également de ma belle-sœur qui était devenue méconnaissable et cynique.

Ma maison était devenue ma prison entourée de haine, de rancœur, de douleur et je ne pouvais pas y échapper, juste subir.

Un klaxon retentit derrière moi me faisant sursauter et je laissai mes pensées de côté pour reprendre ma route.

Je finis de traverser la grande forêt de Lorena et empruntai un chemin sinueux jusqu'à la maison secondaire de mon grand-père paternel .

C'était un chalet chaleureux malgré la nature hostile qui l'entourait. Nous aimions y passer nos week-ends et nos vacances en famille.

Les garçons allaient à la chasse avec grand-père qui était un grand amateur d'armes.

Il y avait d'ailleurs dans le salon une vitrine dans laquelle était enfermée une sacrée collection .

Je me rappelais que quand Emmett était petit, il passait des heures à admirer la vitrine en demandant sans cesse :

-«C'est bon je suis assez grand pour m'en servir» et grand-père lui souriait en lui répondant :

-«Non mon garçon pas encore mais bientôt».

Quant à moi, j'avais une trouille bleue de ces machins et ne voulais pas m'en servir.

Je préférais m'occuper des repas, lire ou faire du scrapbooking, une activité que j'avais apprise avec mon grand-père et qui était devenue une vraie passion.

Ça pouvait être la simple fabrication d'une carte ou le relooking d' une lampe .

Je laissais place à ma créativité et c'est que je préférais.

A la mort de mon grand-père il y a 6 ans, nous avions hérité de sa maison et nous l'avions gardée car trop de bons souvenirs étaient gravés dans ses murs.

Je soupirai en apercevant la maison qui n'était plus le havre de paix, ni le refuge que je connaissais.

En me garant, je vis Jacob qui se défoulait sur le tronc d'un arbre avec une force déterminée.

Je fus horrifiée quand je vis du sang couler sur ses mains tellement ses coups étaient violents.

Je me dépêchai de sortir de l'habitacle et courus vers lui.

-«JACOB, ARRETE, JACOBBBB ! » lui hurlai-je.

Il stoppa net et se tourna vers moi. Ce que je vis dans son regard, me fit peur.

Toute cette rage, cette colère...

Je m'approchai doucement de lui, ne faisant pas de gestes brusques et en lui tendant ma main pour attraper les siennes.

-«Hé Jacob ! laisse moi voir tes mains, d'accord ?» lui dis-je le plus doucement possible.

Il me fixa et son expression changea, se radoucissant. Il hocha la tête.

-«Bien, montre moi tes mains pour que je puisse les soigner».

Il me les tendit et mon estomac se retourna quand je vis leur état.

Il avait des entailles partout et certainement les doigts ou les jointures de casser.

-« Oh mon dieu Jacob ! Mais qu'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi ?»

Il baissa la tête mais ne répondit pas.

Je relevai celle-ci et caressai sa joue tendrement.

Ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Ils étaient si tristes et se remplirent de larmes.

«Oh Bella, j'ai tellement mal ! ».

«Je sais Jacob, chut, calme toi » .

Je savais très bien que ce n'était pas la douleur physique qui le faisait tant souffrir. Je préférai ne rien ajouter et le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter.

Il me serra de toutes ses forces et nous restâmes ainsi un moment à profiter de cette tendresse qui nous manquait à tous les deux.

Après avoir soigné les blessures de Jacob, j'allai m'occuper «de l'autre» à l'étage car d'après Jacob, il en avait également besoin.

Je préparai tout le matériel dont j'avais besoin et montai les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

J'éprouvais une grande appréhension à le rencontrer car j'allais lui faire face pour la première fois et ne savais pas à quoi il ressemblait .

Serais-je capable de me confronter à cet homme qui m'avait détruite.

J'ouvris la porte en tremblant mais je me figeai quand je le vis.

Je fus stupéfaite car c'était un homme jeune d'apparence tout à fait normale. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé ce qu'il avait fait surtout avec un visage d'ange comme celui-ci.

Non , ce n'était pas possible, cette homme ne pouvait pas être le ... le ... me... .

Bella reprends toi !!! Il ne faut pas te laisser berner par cette beauté hors du commun.

Je ne pus détacher mes yeux de son visage si parfait, trop parfait.

Je me ressaisis et m'approchai du lit ou il était endormi pour soigner ses plaies .

En le regardant de plus près,je constatai quelque chose d' anormal. Il transpirait énormément et se mit à bouger frénétiquement en murmurant quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

Comme il était toujours attaché et que je ne risquais rien, je m'approchai plus près de son visage pour entendre ce qu'il disait .

J'entendis un «Viens, je suis là, viens tout ira bien maintenant !» Il était apparemment entrain de délirer .

Je posai ma main sur son front, il était brûlant de fièvre. Au moment ou je voulus lui prendre sa température, il ouvrit les yeux en hurlant «CASSIE !».

********************************************************************************

**POV Jacob:**

J'étais dans la cuisine à avaler les comprimés que Bella m'avait donné pour la douleur.

Quand j'entendis Cullen hurler !

Je me précipitai vers la chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

J'ouvris la porte à la volée.

-«Bella, tout va bien ?»

Je la regardai figée devant Cullen qui continuait à éructer:

-«Où est Cassie ? Hurla t'-il.

Il avait l'air fou de rage, je m'approchai de Bella en lui demandait ce qu'il se passait.

-«Je ne sais pas Jacob ! Il dormait quand je suis rentrée et il s'est mis à délirer, sous l'effet de sa forte fièvre. Il n'arrête pas de répéter les même choses, je ne sais pas quoi faire !» me répondit-elle paniquée.

-«Super ! Monsieur est malade à présent, ça n'arrange pas la situation» lui dis-je entre mes dents.

-«Il allait bien pourtant tout à l'heure, non ?»

-«Oui, laisse crever cette enfoiré» lui dis-je haineux .

-«Jacob !» me réprimanda Bella.

Je soupirai en essayant de contenir ma rage.

-«Je sais, il nous sera plus utile vivant, du moins pour l'instant !»

Cullen regardait Bella en la suppliant de lui dire où était Cassie .

-«Bon Jacob, il faut absolument faire tomber sa fièvre. Amène moi déjà de l'eau avec une paille pour l'hydrater et je vais lui donner du paracétamol.»

-«Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais jouer à la nurse avec lui ?».

«Jacob ça suffit ! Tu préfères que son état s'aggrave et que l'on soit obligé de l'emmener à l'hôpital !

Ça va vachement nous aider ça, t'as raison !» me dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

«Ça va ! C'est bon, j'y vais.» lui répondis-je en sortant de la chambre.

Il avait apparemment décidé de me pourrir la vie celui là...

************************************************************************************

**Alors ??? Je veux tout savoir sur vos impressions et vos questions.**

**Je compte sur vous pour vos nombreuses reviewrob pour m'encourager !!!**

**A+**

**Bisous**

**Cindy**


	5. Chapitre 5 Confrontations

**Coucou,**

**Voilà le chapitre 5 tant attendu, qui vous apportera quelques réponses mais lesquels ????**

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements.**

**Des gros bisous à Jess, Béa ainsi qu'aux TPA. (Sans oublier Ernest)**

**J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre qui est quand même plus long et j'espère vraiment qui vous plaira.**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à ma petite Val que j'adore et que je remercie pour son aide**

**(mon dj perso).**

**Et qui écrit de merveilleuses fics « Le rêve d'un amour immortelle », « Le scoop de ma vie » et la traduction de « My mother's boyfriend » sous le nom de Motamot.**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyers.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapitre 5 / Confrontations.**

Chanson du chapitre: « Everybody hurts » (Tout le monde souffre) de REM.

De nos jours à Waco: 17h30

**POV Emmett:**

J'étais à la maison assis dans le canapé devant les informations avec une tasse de café.

Je profitais de ce moment de calme avant de partir travailler.

Je n'avais pas réussi à trouver le sommeil bien qu'hier je sois en congé avec Rose.

Notre affaire avait très bien fonctionné mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je me sentais mieux pour autant.

Mon téléphone portable sonna et je répondis de suite.

-«Allo, Quoi ? Mais que s'est-il passé ? C'est bon j'arrive !».

Je marquai un mot pour Rose qui dormait encore, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'inquiète ni qu'elle soit au courant pour le moment.

J'attrapai mes clés de voiture et appelai mon chien Seth pour qu'il vienne avec moi. De cette façon j'irais directement au travail après.

Je roulai à vive allure sur la départementale pour évacuer le stress qui ne cessait d'augmenter dans ma poitrine au fil des kilomètres. Ma tension s'intensifia quand j'arrivai face à la maison.

Je descendis rapidement de mon véhicule et pénétrai à l'intérieur du chalet.

Ma sœur était assise sur les marches de l'escalier. En me fusillant du regard, me cracha:

-«On a un souci et un gros Emmett !».

-«Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ?»

-«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il se passe que Cullen est malade. Il à beaucoup de fièvre et je ne sais pas

quoi faire.»

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et me toisa méchamment.

Ça compliquait beaucoup les choses et j'étais complètement perdu.

-«Bon, euh ... tu lui as donné quelque chose pour la fièvre ?».

-«Évidement Emmett ! Il va un peu mieux mais je ne suis pas médecin». Me dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

-«Putain ! Fais chier !»

-«Ouais, comme tu dis ! Écoute, je vais faire un tour, j'ai vraiment besoin de sortir. Toute cette situation est en train de me rendre folle, je reviens dans une demi-heure.»

-«D' accord, ma puce».

Elle se précipita vers la porte et la claqua derrière elle.

Je m'en voulais de lui faire subir ça, elle était si jeune ...

Je n'étais même pas capable de prendre soin de ma petite sœur et cela me bouffait de l'intérieur.

J'essayai tant bien que mal de faire ce que je croyais juste pour sauver le peu de ce qu'ils nous restaient de famille.

Je soupirai et montai les marches jusqu'à la chambre.

Je rentrai dans la pièce et dévisageai Cullen d'un regard soupçonneux.

Bella m'avait dit que sa fièvre avait baissé et pourtant de grosses gouttes perlaient sur son visage bien rouge.

Le voyant aussi mal avec les mains liées fit ressortir aussitôt mon côté obscur.

-«Alors Cullen, prêt à rôtir en enfer ?»

Il me détailla d'un œil surpris, s'attendant sûrement à voir Jacob.

-«Qui êtes vous ?» Sa voix était faible et rauque.

-«Oh mais oui, suis-je bête, nous n'avons pas eu l'honneur de nous présenter. Toutes mes excuses Cullen.» Je me mis à rire et repris :

-«Retiens bien ce noms, Emmett Swan car il restera gravé au plus profond de ton âme et te suivra jusqu'à la tombe».

-«Emmett Swan ?» Répéta-t-il comme un automate.

-«Tu te demandes ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne sais pas qui nous sommes, hein ? Pourtant je reste persuadé que tu sais ce qui s'est passé, n'est ce pas ?» lui dis-je en me rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

Il me regarda troublé par mes paroles et me répondit en secouant la tête :

-«Non, je vous assure que je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez !»

«Ah oui ! Et si je te dis le mot «ACCIDENT», ça ne te rappelle toujours rien ?» Ma voix se fit plus agressive tant la rage et la haine remplissaient tout mon être.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées et ne répondit pas.

«Le samedi 14 Mars 2009 sur le carrefour Matkil (N/A : Matkil est le début de chacun des prénoms de mes fils. Mattéo et Killian) à Austin, ça ne te rappel toujours rien ?» Lui dis-je hors de moi.

-«Quoi ? Carrefour Matkil à Austin, je ne comprend pas !!!»

Je fis les deux enjambées qui me séparaient de lui et tel un démon possédé, je le frappai au visage.

-«TU NE PEUX PAS DIRE QUE TU NE T'EN SOUVIENS PAS, ESPECE DE CONNARD !!!».

Ma rage était telle que je ne contrôlais plus rien face à cet homme qui avait détruit ma vie.

Et je continuai à le rouer de coups.

-«ARRETEZ, je vous en supplie, arrêtez, ce n'est pas moi». Me supplia-t-il.

-«Ah oui ce n'est pas toi, attends je vais chercher de quoi te rafraîchir la mémoire».

Je le relâchai violemment et descendis à l'étage dans le bureau de grand-père pour chercher mon précieux sérum de vérité.

Je remontai vivement vers la chambre et balança sur le torse de Cullen mes preuves.

-«Qu'est-ce que c'est ?». Me demanda-t-il nerveusement.

-«Et bien disons des preuves irréfutables sur ta responsabilité».

-«Je ne comprends toujours pas ! Vous avez fait des recherches sur moi ? Pourquoi ?».

-«Évidement que je me suis renseigné sur toi.J'ai engagé le meilleur traqueur qui soit. Cela a pris du temps, beaucoup de temps mais la chasse à été fructueuse puisque que tu es là devant moi, enchaîné tel un animal et complètement à ma merci.».

-«Un détective privé ? Mais que vous ai-je fait pour mériter tant de haine et de mépris ?»

-«Non pas détective privé, je trouve que le mot traqueur correspond mieux surtout qu'un homme aussi haut placé que toi dans la société, grâce à son papa, brouille très bien les pistes. N'est ce pas ?». Lui répondis-je sur un ton sarcastique.

-«Mon père ? Mais qu'est ce que mon père vient faire là ».

-« Lui rien du tout, par contre TOI, il est grand temps que tu passes à table et que tu prennes tes responsabilités face à l'accident ».

-« Ecoutez, j'ai bien eu un accident ce jour là mais à quelques rues du carrefour Matkil. Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital avec un bon traumatisme crânien et j'ai demandé ce qui s'était passé. Ils m'ont expliqué que les pompiers m'ont récupéré dans le fossé et que j'était seul ». Me répondit-il désespéré.

-« Non, mais tu te fous de moi Cullen ! J'ai la preuve dans ce dossier que c'était bien toi qui était au volant le soir de l'accident. J'ai aussi un témoin qui a noté ta plaque d'immatriculation lors de ton délit de fuite ».

Il me regarda. Un mélange de fureur, de peur et d'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage.

-« Délit de fuite ? Ça n'a aucun sens ce que vous dites. »

-« Non tu as raison Cullen, ça n'a aucun sens et tu es juste ici pour que l'on puisse s'amuser avec toi en tant qu'esclave et boire ton sang. Non mais franchement tu t'es cru dans New Moon ? Tu m'as pris pour un volturi ?

Je suis peut-être fou mais je ne kidnapperais pas une personne juste pour le plaisir. » Lui répondis-je

railleur.

-« Très bien, alors dites moi ce que j'ai fait pour être ici » Me demanda t-il irascible.

-« Tu es entré en collision avec mon véhicule ce soir là, a commis un délit de fuite et résultat, tu as

détruit 7 vies sur ton passage. Ça te va comme réponse ? » Répliquai-je avec agressivité.

-« Non, mais vous êtes complètement taré ! Je n'ai rien fait et je veux rentrer chez moi maintenant ».

-« Oh non, tu ne vas aller nulle part, je va… ».

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car Cullen hurla et se débattit férocement avec les menottes.

-« JE N'AI RIEN FAIT, LAISSEZ MOI PARTIR .DES ABEILLES ? POURQUOI IL Y A PLEIN D'ABEILLES. AHHHHHHHH, JE SUIS ALLERGIQUE. »

-« Hein ? Quoi ? ». Il est devenu complètement fou.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violement sur ma sœur.

-« Emmett, qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? ».

-« Mais rien, j'essayais de le faire avouer et il a commencé à délirer. »

-« Ah oui et ses coups sur son visage, DEGAGE DE LA EMMETT !!! »

Je regardai ma sœur, blessé par son rejet, s'avancer vers Cullen en essayant de le calmer en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes et en lui administrant un calmant.

Cullen se détendit, fixant ma sœur comme si c'était une déesse et lui dit :

-« Oh un ange ! C'est Cassie qui t'a envoyé merveilleux petit ange ? » Lui demanda t-il en souriant.

Je me figeai à ce nom et me dépêchai de sortir de la chambre.

Est-ce que je pourrais me pardonner un jour ce que je suis en train de faire ?

**POV Esmée :**

**Austin/Texas le 12 Novembre 2009. 9H30**

J e fis inlassablement les cent pas dans le salon en ne cessant de recomposer le numéro de mon fils qui était toujours injoignable.

Je ne comprenais pas. Il n'était pas à l'étage dans sa chambre, son lit n'avait pas été défait et sa voiture n'était pas dans le garage.

J'avais appelé sa secrétaire Leah pour avoir mon fils mais celle-ci me précisa qu'Edward n'était pas à l'entreprise et qu'il était parti tard hier soir selon le registre du gardien.

Je devais passer pour une mère surprotectrice et envahissante alors que mon enfant était un adulte de 26 ans. Mais j'avais des raisons de m'inquiéter lorsque je voyais ma chair et mon sang se détruire la santé dans l'alcool, se refusant à vivre et survivant tel un zombie depuis bientôt 1 an.

Et ce matin en me levant, j'eus cette sensation étrange que cela ne tournait pas rond.

Plus les heures passèrent et plus mon angoisse et mes doutes s'installèrent au plus profond de mon être.

Mon instinct de mère me disait que mon enfant n'était pas en sécurité, qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Carlisle descendit l'escalier en m'observant tendrement et vint m'enlacer.

Je profitai de cette étreinte pour calmer mes craintes auprès de mon mari, mon roc.

Ma famille était tout pour moi et je serais prête à donner mon âme pour chacun de ses membres.

-« Hey, ma puce calme toi, je suis sûr qu'Edward va bien et qu'il est sans doute endormi chez un ami. »

Je relevai la tête vers mon époux qui malgré ces paroles réconfortantes, ne soulagea pas mes peurs.

-«Carlisle, je sais pas comment te l'expliquer mais j'ai cette sensation que mon bébé n'est pas en sécurité ». Je m'écroulai sur son torse pour éclater mes sanglots.

-« Chut, mon amour. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Edward découche et c'est un adulte qui n'a pas de compte à nous rendre.

-« Je le sais Carlisle mais même si notre fils est un adulte, il est irresponsable et n'est plus conscient de ce qu'il fait une fois qu'il est ivre. J'ai peur. Imagine qu'il ait eu un accident de voiture ou un malaise ou qu'il se soit réveillé complètement désorienté ou… » . Il ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase.

-« Arrête de voir le mal partout et il est encore trop tôt pour s'inquiéter, d'accord ? » Me dit-il les mains sur mes joues en me fixant de ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

« Oui, tu as raison, je sais que j'ai tendance à exagérer avec Edward mais… il… n'est plus le même et j'ai peur qu'il … fasse … une bêtise. » Lui répondis-je entre deux sanglots.

« Bon écoute je suis sûr que tout va bien et pour te rassurer je vais appeler tous les hôpitaux avant de partir. D'accord ? ».

«D'accord, merci. Tu dois vraiment partir à l'entreprise après ? ».

« Oui, je suis désolé ma puce mais j'ai une réunion très importante ce matin et je ne peux la repousser. Mais par contre je reste joignable sur mon portable et au moindre souci, tu m'appelles. »

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me retrouver seule mais chacun devait vaquer à ses obligations professionnelles.

« D'accord, je vais travailler de la maison aujourd'hui en attendant Edward. »

Il soupira et m'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

-« Ok. Bon je vais passer les coups de fils. » Il sortit pour se diriger vers son bureau me laissant seule.

Je décidai de sortir les croquis que j'avais commencé pour un client afin de refaire la décoration de son loft pour m'occuper l'esprit et les mains.

J'avais crée ma propre agence d'architecte en décoration depuis 10 ans et elle marchait à merveille.

J'étais très fière de pouvoir dire que c'était moi qui avais refait toute la décoration de notre maison ainsi que celle d'Alice et de Jasper et aussi celle qu'Edward avait avec … pff, ça suffit Esmée. Tu te fais du mal avec le passé.

Je tentai de sortir de mes pensées douloureuses pour me concentrer sur mon dossier.

Au bout de trente minutes, mon mari réapparut à mes côté.

-« Alors ? » Lui demandais-je angoissée.

-« J'ai appelé tous les hôpitaux et ils n'on enregistrés personne du nom d' Edward Cullen. C'est une bonne chose. J'ai laissé mes coordonnées au cas où mais je pense que notre fils va rentrer bientôt sain et sauf, crois-moi ». Répondit-il en souriant.

-« Tant mieux ».

Je lui souris mais je n'étais pas pour autant rassurée. Bien sûr, que j'étais contente qu'Edward ne fasse pas partie des patients mais cette boule ancrée au fond des mes entrailles ne disparaissait pas pour autant. Je préférai me taire face à mon époux qui lui aussi était inquiet même si il ne laissait rien paraître devant moi.

-« Bon, je vais y aller ma puce. Tu m'appelles si tu as des nouvelles. »

-« Oui, bien sûr mon chéri ».

Il se pencha, m'embrassa et me murmura un « je t'aime. »

-« Moi aussi je t'aime, à ce soir. »

Il se redressa et attrapa sa mallette afin de sortir de la maison.

Le silence s'installa et se fit pesant.

Je ne supportai plus d'être seule dans cette grande maison à présent si froide alors qu'avant, elle était remplie d'amour, de cris d'enfants, de joie qui la rendaient si chaleureuse et conviviale.

Mais c'était il y a longtemps.

J'attrapai mes affaires et mon manteau pour me refugier à l'agence et être entourée par mon équipe, oubliant ainsi mon mal- être pour quelques heures.

Avant de refermer la porte d'entrée, je regardai une dernière fois le salon mais surtout le fauteuil où Edward aimait s'installer en espérant le retrouver là ce soir.

**Alors ? Une reviewrob pour me dire si vous avez appréciés ou non ce chapitre.**

**Pour toutes reviews faite, un teaser du prochain chapitre !!!**

**Robisous.**

**Cindy**


	6. Chapitre 6 Mon Ange

**Coucou,**

**Désolé du retard mais qui dit vacance scolaire dit petits monstres à la maison et autres soucis Donc pas évident d'être au calme pour écrire surtout que ce chapitre à été difficile.**

**Je vous remercies pour toutes vos si gentilles reviews, de me mettre en alerte et en favorite author. Cela me touche énormément.**

**J'espère que vous allez apprecier ce chapitre qui est assez important pour la suite de l'histoire.**

**Pas de grandes révélations, juste 2 confirmations à certaines questions que vous me posiez.**

**Merci à Jess, Béa (pour tout) ainsi qu'à So (pour son œil medicale. Lol) et un gros bisous à toutes les TPA.**

**Mince, j'allais oublier Ernest. Pardon ! Enfin si il est encore en vie avec tous ces OS. Lol. Le pauvre !**

**************************************************************************************

**Chapitre 6/Mon Ange**

_**Chanson du chapitre**__** : Sarah Mclachlan « Angel » (Ange)**_

**Je vous mets la traduction de cette magnifique chanson car elle représente vraiment ce chapitre**

_Angel __(Ange)__  
__  
__Spend all your time waiting __Passer tout ton temps à attendre__  
__For that second chance __Cette seconde chance__  
__For a break that would make it okay __Cette pause qui arrangerait tout__  
__There's always some reason to feel not good enough __Il y a toujours une raison de ne pas se sentir complètement bien__  
__And it's hard at the end of the day __Et c'est dur à la fin de la journée__  
__I need some distraction, or a beautiful release __J'ai besoin de distraction, ou d'un beau soulagement__  
__Memories seep from my veins __Les souvenirs suintent de mes veines__  
__Let me be empty, oh, and weightless and maybe __Laisse-moi être vide, oh, et sans poids et peut-être__  
__I'll find some peace tonight __Que je trouverai le repos ce soir__  
__[Refrain]__  
__In the arms of the Angel __Dans les bras de l'Ange__  
__Fly away from here __S'envoler loin d'ici__  
__From this dark cold hotel room __De cette chambre d'hôtel sombre et froide__  
__And the endlessness that you fear __Et de cette éternité que tu crains__  
__You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie __Tu as été tiré des ruines de ton rêve silencieux__  
__You're in the arms of the Angel __Tu es dans les bras de l'Ange__  
__May you find some comfort here __Puisses-tu y trouver du réconfort__  
__So tired of the straight life, that everywhere you turn __Tu es si fatigué de cette vie ennuyeuse que chaque fois que tu te retournes__  
__There's vultures and thieves at your back __Il y a des vautours et des voleurs dans ton dos_

_Storm keeps on twisting __L'orage continue de virevolter__  
__You keep on building the lies that you make up for all that you lack __Tu continues de bâtir les mensonges que tu inventes pour tout ce dont tu manques_  
_It don't make no difference __Ca ne change rien__  
__Escape one last time __S'échapper une dernière fois_  
_It's easier to believe __Il est plus facile de croire__  
__In this sweet madness, oh, this glorious sadness __À cette douce folie, oh, cette glorieuse tristesse__  
__That brings me to my knees __Qui me met à genoux_

_*********************************************************************************************************__**  
**_

**POV Bella :**

Je marchais rageusement pestant après Emmett.

J'avais besoin d'évacuer ma colère et mon angoisse face à toute cette situation complètement dingue et surréaliste.

J'étais bien évidement aussi fautive que les autres d'avoir enlevé et séquestré un être humain. Mais cette histoire prenait des proportions qui ne me déplaisaient. Oui je m'étais laissée embarquer dans cette folie naïvement.

A mon âge,c'était un comportement puéril. Mais quand votre famille est détruite par les démons du passé et que la souffrance et la haine habitent le reste, alors vous vous accrochez de toutes vos forces à ces débris de famille même si leurs choix ne sont pas les bons parce qu'il ne vous reste plus qu'eux.

J'avançais continuellement dans ce trou noir en espérant y voir un jour la lumière.

Je ne savais pas si Dieu existait mais il était cruel de me mettre à l'épreuve sans cesse.

Je pensais avoir eu suffisamment mon lot de malheurs dans ma vie.

Non, Dieu n'existait pas. Il m'avait pris tous les gens que j'aimais.

« JE TE DETESTE » Hurlai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. « Pourquoi ? » Demandai-je en m'écroulant au sol et en pleurant.

Je restai là dans la terre au milieu des feuilles mortes pendant un moment perdue dans mes pensées.

Un courant d'air froid me fit sortir de mon état statique et je me relevai difficilement en frissonnant.

Je décidai de rentrer au chalet car le froid et la nuit commençaient à tomber.

En marchant, je réfléchis à Cullen. Cet homme m'avait troublée par sa fragilité et son regard … si mort contrastant avec sa beauté si hors du commun que cela en était déstabilisant.

Je décidai de chasser son visage de mon esprit pour me concentrer sur sa maladie.

Mise à part la fièvre, je ne voyais pas d'autres symptômes. C'était vraiment bizarre !

Je rentrai enfin dans la chaleur de la maison et décidai de monter voir si Cullen allait mieux.

Je montai les marches et j'entendis mon frère et Cullen hurler. Je courus vers la porte et l'ouvris violement.

Je vis Cullen se débattre violement avec les menottes et parler d'abeilles. Hein ?

Son visage avait plusieurs marques de coups et là je piquai une colère. Je me tournai vers mon frère.

-« Emmett, que lui as tu fait ? ». Aboyai-je.

-« Mais rien, j'essayais de lui faire avouer et il a commencé à délirer. »

-« Ah oui et ces coups sur son visage, DEGAGE DE LA EMMETT !!! » Lui ordonnai-je.

J'étais vraiment furieuse contre mon frère. Comment avait-il pu tabasser cet homme alors qu'il était attaché. Je passai devant Emmett et me précipitai sur Cullen qui continuait à délirer.

-« Chut, calme toi, tout va bien » Lui dis-je rassurante en passant une main sur son front qui était brulant. Merde ! Il avait de nouveau de la fièvre. Ne savant pas trop quoi faire, je décidai de lui administrer un calmant pour le détendre et du paracétamol.

Je sentis ses muscles se relâcher grâce aux médicaments. Il me fixa intensément d'un regard si hypnotisant que je m'engouffrai dans la profondeur de ses yeux si verts, ne pouvant m'en détacher.

-« Oh un Ange ! C'est Cassie qui t'à envoyée merveilleux Petit Ange ? » Me demanda t-il en souriant.

-« Quoi ? » J'eus du mal à reprendre mes esprits face à son regard et sa question me désarçonna.

-« Oui, tu es mon Ange, celui qui sauvera mon âme mais peut-être est-il déjà trop tard ! » Me répondit-il dans un souffle en fermant les yeux.

-« Chut, tu as besoin de dormir ».

-« Reste avec moi Petit Ange ». Me demanda-t-il

-« Oui, je reste là ». Lui répondis-je. Il sourit et s'endormit.

Je restai là, un moment sans bouger à le regarder dormir. Il avait l'air si paisible.

Je me demandai qui pouvais bien être Cassie pour lui. Enfin peut-être était elle le fruit de son imagination tout comme les abeilles.

Il me prenait pour un ange en pensant que j'étais ici pour veiller sur lui et sauver son âme.

Et moi, qui sauverai la mienne ?

Je me redressai et commençai à soigner ses blessures sur son visage tuméfié.

Je passai doucement les compresses sur celui-ci en ne pouvant m'empêcher de le dévisager avec sa peau si blanche mais tellement douce, son nez droit et fin pour finir sur ses lèvres si bien dessinés et tentatrices.

Mon regard descendit sur son torse sculptural et enivrant jusqu'à la pointe de son V, ce qui me fit rougir.

Je passai un linge humide sur son front en caressant ses cheveux cuivrés et ébouriffés qui lui donnaient cet air si sexy.

Je culpabilisai de détailler cet homme avec envie alors qu'il était attaché à ce lit et qu'il incarnait ce noyau qui nous avait tant détruits.

Cependant, mon instinct me disait qu'il n'était pas forcément responsable de tout. Il avait aussi de de la souffrance dans les yeux trahissant un passé également sombre que le notre.

Je décidai d'aller chercher mon ordinateur et de faire quelque recherche sur le net avec les symptômes de Cullen, en espérant trouver rapidement la cause de son étât et un remède pour nous éviter des ennuis.

J'étudiai plusieurs maladies pendant plus d'une heure, installée sur la petite table à côté de son lit quand je l'entendis gémir et s'agiter dans son lit.

-« J'ai soif, j'ai soif ». Murmura-t-il

Je m'approchai de lui et lui tendis un peu d'eau qu'il but goulûment pour finalement recracher le liquide.

-« Pas eau, whisky ». Grogna-t-il.

Il avait toujours les paupières closes mais commençait à se tordre.

-« Je suis désolée mais tu es malade. L'alcool n'est pas recommandé pour toi ».

En disant cette phrase, une ampoule s'éclaira dans mon cerveau en faisant le rapprochement entre tous ces symptômes.

Je le regardai qui continuait à s'agiter et à vociférer. J'avais peut-être trouvé le problème et décidai de regarder sur mon ordinateur pour confirmation après lui avoir redonné une dose de calmant. En effet, si c'était ce que je pensais, il valait mieux pour le moment qu'il dorme.

Mon frère était venu me voir mais j'avais préféré pour le moment l'ignorer. J'étais trop en colère après lui et trop occupée à ma tâche.

Il m'avait embrassée le front en me disant que Jacob arrivait et était parti travailler.

Je pris plusieurs notes sur ce que je trouvais et cela confirma ce que je pensais. Cullen était un alcoolique. Le manque se manifestait par des crises de delirium, de la fièvre, des tremblements, symptômes qu'il avait exactement. Je notai rapidement le traitement qu'il lui fallait et redescendis à la cuisine. Jacob était déjà arrivé.

-« Hey, ma belle, comment ça va ? » Me demanda-t-il en souriant.

-« Bof et toi tu es retourné garage ? » Lui demandai-je en m'asseyant près de lui.

-« Oui, j'avais du travail et besoin de me changer les idées, les clients commencent à affluer avec l'hiver qui arrive ».

-« Au moins tu as de quoi t'occuper, c'est bien » Lui dis-je en soupirant.

Il s'approcha de moi et mit sa main sur la mienne.

-« Que se passe t'il Bella ? »

-« Rien, c'est juste que Emmett me fait peur parfois. Je ne le reconnais plus. Il a tabassé Cullen pour le faire avouer et je… ». J'éclatai en sanglots dans les bras de Jacob. C'était la personne dont je m'étais le plus rapprochée. Nous tentions de prendre soin l'un de l'autre.

C'était mon frère, pas mon frère de sang comme Emmett mais mon frère de cœur. Celui que nous avions accueillis dans notre famille depuis son adoption.

Jacob et moi étions déjà amis depuis l'enfance grâce à nos parents qui se fréquentaient . Il était devenu mon confident au fil des années.

J'avais été très malheureuse à la mort de ses parents surtout que cette situation nous avait séparés puisque n'ayant plus aucune famille, il avait été placé en foyer.

Lorsque mes parents le ramenèrent à la maison, j'avais été folle de joie. Mais il avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour retrouver mon ami et notre complicité car il avait traversé de douloureuses épreuves.

-« Ecoute Bella, je sais que cette situation nous dépasse tous. Emmett peut être très excessif par moment, tout comme moi l'ai été tout à l'heure ».Me dit il en me caressant les cheveux.

-« Je sais mais j'ai peur que toute cette histoire finisse mal ».Lui répondis-je en me redressant.

-« Ouais ». Souffla-t-il.

« Bon écoute, je crois avoir trouvé le problème de faut que j'aille chercher son traitement à la pharmacie de l'hôpital. Tu peux rester là ? »

-« Oui, bien sûr. Qu'a-t-il ? »

Je le lui expliquai brièvement et lui demandai d'appeler Emmett pour lui expliquer.

-« D'accord mais sois prudente Bella, hein ? »

-« Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas. Je pense en avoir pour deux heures. A tout à l'heure et tu restes sage. Ok ? »

-« Ok ». Me répondit-il.

Je pris donc le chemin de l'hôpital universitaire d'Austin ou je faisais mes stages à la pharmacie. Je croisai les doigts pour que tout se passe bien sachant qu'il fallait que je vole ces médicaments.

Super, un délit en plus à mettre sur mon casier judicaire.

Je détestais ce que j'étais devenue.

_**13 Novembre, 2h00 du matin**_

**POV Edward :**

Je sortis difficilement du brouillard qui occultait mon esprit.

J'ouvris mes yeux lourdement et la réalité me frappa de plein fouet. Non je n'avais pas rêvé. J'avais bien été enlevé et retenu prisonnier dans cette maison que je ne connaissais pas.

La pièce était allumée et je pouvais voir par la fenêtre que la nuit était bien avancée.

J'avais perdu la notion du temps et ne savais pas l'heure qu'il était ni le jour.

Mes yeux se tournèrent vers la silhouette de la jeune femme endormie qui était assise près de mon lit.

Je me redressai et fus surpris de voir que l'on m'avait détaché les mains mais pas les pieds.

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut et me fixa de ses magnifiques yeux chocolat. Je me perdis dans la profondeur de ses iris et la reconnus comme la dénommée plus tôt « mon Ange ».

-« Tu es restée là mon Ange ». Lui dis-je en souriant.

Elle continua de me fixer sans rien dire. Finalement peut-être que je n'étais pas réveillé.

Cette fille avait l'air irréel avec ce visage si doux et délicat. Elle était vraiment jolie, une beauté naturelle ou les artifices n'étaient pas nécessaires.

Pourtant sous cette beauté, elle paraissait fragile, presque cassable, tant son corps était frêle et ses yeux si tristes. Pourquoi ? Elle avait l'air si jeune et perdu.

Je ne sais pas si elle était vraiment là ou si c'était le fruit de mon imagination. Mais tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'elle reste, qu'elle ne parte pas.

-« Comment t'appelles-tu, Petit Ange ? ». Lui demandai-je doucement.

-« Isabella». Me répondit-elle distante. Elle paraissait avoir peur. De moi ?

-« C'est tout à fait un prénom pour un si belle Ange, Bella ».

-« Merci ». Me répondit-elle surprise en rougissant. Sa voix si douce m'envoûtait telle une sirène. Cette fille ne pouvait être humaine.

Je me sentis flotter légèrement comme sur un nuage, dans une autre ère, un autre temps, une autre vie.

-« Comment te sens-tu ? ». Me demanda l'Ange.

-« Bien, tellement bien, comme si j'étais entouré de coton ». Lui répondis-je en souriant.

-« Ce sont les médicaments de sevrage qui font leurs effets ». Me répondit-elle.

-« Ah, oui je me sens comme si je planais ». Lui dis-je en rigolant.

-«C'est normal. »

-« Oui, suis-je libre ? » Lui demandai-je en regardant mes mains libres qui avaient été soignées et bandées.

-« Non, je suis désolé ton bien reste tranquille, je t'en supplie ».

Je ne comprenais pas cette fille. Elle faisait partie de cette bande qui m'avait ramenée ici sans savoir pourquoi et elle avait l'air de culpabiliser, d'être mal à l'aise.

-« Je ne suis donc pas au paradis alors ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? ». Lui répondis-je en serrant mes poings.

-« Emmett, te l'a déjà expliqué ». Me répondit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

-« Non pas vraiment, je ne sais plus ce qui réel et ce qui ne l'est pas. »

-« Je sais, c'est le manque d'alcool dans ton organisme qui te fait ça et également les médicaments . C'est pourquoi il vaut mieux avoir cette conversation lorsque tu te sentiras mieux et te reposer pour le moment. »

-« Ah quoi bon, si c'est pour me tuer après, non ? »

-« Ecoute, je … je vais … te… ». Je ne lui laissai pas finir sa phrase et attrapai sa main dont le contact m'électrisa tout le corps. J'en fus surpris mais gardai sa main et mon regard dans le sien.

-« Tu n'as pas ta place ici, Bella. Protège toi, prends soin de toi mais surtout va t'en d'ici. »

-« Je … je… n'ai pas le choix ». Me dit-elle troublée par mes paroles ou mon contact. Elle retira rapidement sa main et sortit précipitamment de la chambre en me laissant cette brûlure au creux de la main, cette sensation étrange au fond de moi et cette petite voix qui me disait de prendre soin d'elle.

Mon corps était plongé entre deux mondes parallèles et mon cerveau n'arrivait plus à faire la différence.

Avais-je rêvé cette rencontre ? Isabella était-elle vraiment un Ange ? Mon Ange ?

**Alors ? Dite moi tout bon ou mauvais avec une petite (ou grande) reviewrob.**

**Teaser du prochain chapitre pour chaque review.**

**Le prochain chapitre est en finition donc pas de retard dans la publication et ce chapitre sera assez sombre et révélateur !!!**

**A bientôt !**

**Robisous**

**Cindy**


	7. Chapitre 7 Cauchemar éveillé

**Coucou,**

**Alors tout d'abord « WAHOU », je vois que le dernier chapitre vous à fait de l'effet.**

**Ça doit être Ed et la pointe de son V qui vous à motivées !!! Lol**

**En tout cas merci infiniment pour vos reviews si adorables qui me pousse à continuer.**

**Un grand merci comme d'habitude à ma Jess et à ma petite Béa pour leurs aides ainsi que leurs soutients**

**Plein de bisous aux TPA !!!**

**Voici le chapitre que beaucoup attendait avec impatience. Il y a qu'un seul pov car je ne voulais pas avoir un procès pour dépression !!!**

**Enfin vous comprendrez plus tard, pourquoi.**

**Préparer vos mouchoirs !!!**

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartienn ent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapitre 7/ Cauchemar éveillé.**

**Chanson du chapitre ****: « Plus je pense à toi » de Patrick Fiori**

Pour les jours silencieux, où j'écoute tomber la pluie,  
Et les matins frileux qui me font regretter nos nuits.  
Pour toutes ces différences qui créent l'indifférence, depuis,  
Pour les heures passées à regarder tourner l'ennui.

Et les trésors cachés qu'on enterre à jamais sans vie,  
Pour tous les souvenirs qui s'ennuient à mourir, et puis,  
Plus je pense à toi et plus encore je m'aperçois  
Que le temps qui passe ne me guérira pas.  
Rien ne te remplace, je manque de toi, je meurs de toi,  
Et je m'aperçois que tu manques à l'espace.

Pour cacher mes erreurs que je commets par cœur, et si,  
Au profit du bonheur, j'échangeais la douleur sans bruit.  
Pour ces sommeils qui dansent, comme des récompenses enfuies,  
Comme le bleu des nuances devient gris de souffrance, aussi.

Pour les soleils violets que tu dissimulais meurtrie,  
Et les rires empruntés qui te raccrochaient à la vie.  
Plus je pense à toi et plus encore je m'aperçois  
Que le temps qui passe ne me guérira pas.

Rien ne te remplace, je manque de toi, je meurs de toi,  
Et je m'aperçois que tu manques à l'espace.  
Laisse-moi respirer, juste une heure encore,  
Cette fleur fânée, puisque la mort ennemie a pris l'amour d'une vie.

Plus je pense à toi et plus encore je m'aperçois  
Que le temps qui passe ne me guérira pas.  
Rien ne te remplace, je manque de toi, je meurs de toi,  
Et je m'aperçois, que tu manques à l'espace.

Laisse-moi respirer, juste une heure encore  
Cette fleur fanée puisque la mort ennemie a pris l'amour d'une vie.  
Pour les jours silencieux, où j'écoute tomber la pluie,  
Et les matins de Dieu je te regrette chaque nuit.

**POV Rosalie :**

Je m'engouffrai dans le long couloir sombre ou les portes se succédaient de chaque côté.

Je courrus en direction des pleurs qui m'appelaient mais à chaque porte ouverte. Rien.

Le son résonnait partout et mon angoisse grandit. Il fallait que je le retrouve.

« Matthew ? Matthew ? ». Mes cris restèrent suspendus et mes sanglots se firent plus intenses.

Je continuai à avancer mais à chaque bout de couloir atteint, d'autre apparaissaient, avec de nouvelles portes.

Des couloirs sans fin et les pleurs de mon enfant que je n'arrivais pas à localiser.

-« Où es-tu mon bébé ? Maman arrive ». Tentai-je pour me rassurer.

Après avoir parcouru des kilomètres, je trouvai une porte plus imposante que les autres, en bois massif avec une plaque fixée dessus ou était inscrit « Matthew » en lettres dorées.

Je m'approchai fébrilement de celle-ci en entendant plus clairement les pleurs de mon enfant.

Mon instinct de mère m'indiqua qu'il n'allait pas bien et qu'il fallait que je le protège. Mais une peur incontrôlée me figea devant la porte. Mon cœur battit la chamade et les boyaux de mon ventre se contractèrent. Je tentai désespérément de me contrôler, de me ressaisir car les pleurs de mon fils s'intensifièrent derrière la porte. C'est d'une main tremblante que je tournai la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce avec un berceau en son centre.

J'approchai du lit et je pus distinguer mon fils couché dans celui-ci. Son visage était rouge et en sueur d'avoir tant pleuré. Je me penchai pour le prendre dans mes bras en le rassurant :

-« Chut, mon trésor, maman est là, c'est fini mon cœur ».

Mais mes bras se refermèrent dans le vide. Mon fils avait disparu.

-« NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN, Matthew ». Hurlai-je en pleurant et en faisant le tour de la pièce d' où le berceau avait également disparu.

Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un coin de la pièce plus sombre. J'approchai doucement et mon cœur se fendit en deux lorsque que je reconnus la pierre tombale de mon fils où était inscrit « A notre petit ange Matthew. Notre plus belle étoile ».

-« Oh mon dieu, non, je vous en prie. Rendez moi mon enfant, je vous en conjure ». Suppliai-je en pleurant.

Une violente douleur me parcourut le ventre et instinctivement je posai mes mains dessus. J'étais couverte de sang et mon enfant n'était plus là.

« ».

Je me réveillai en sursaut et en sueur dans mon lit. Je portai mes mains sur mon ventre à présent si vide. J'éclatai en sanglot. Toute cette tristesse, ces cauchemars ne cesseraient ils jamais ?

J'attrapai le petit lapin bleu que j'avais acheté à la sortie de ma dernière échographie, tellement fière d'avoir un garçon. Mon petit gars, comme l'appelait Emmett. Il n'avait jamais pu en profiter.

Je le serrai fort contre ma poitrine car c'était à présent cette peluche qui me consolait et plus que tout la seule chose qui me rattachait à mon fils. Matthew.

Comment la vie pouvait elle vous apporter tant de joie et de bonheur, vous donnez le plus beau cadeau que la nature puisset vous offrir et vous le reprendre en quelques secondes vous détruisant à jamais et vous piégeant dans ce corps de femme si vide.

Je tentai de me calmer de ce cauchemar si sombre qui n'était malheureusement pas le premier.

Cela faisait maintenant 9 mois que j'avais perdu Matthew. Comme pour beaucoup de mère, la perte d'un enfant est destructrice et constitutive d'un trou béant qui ne se refermera jamais. Dans mon cas, l'accident avait provoqué aussi une stérilité irréversible.

Je n'étais plus qu' un corps sans cœur.

Pourtant j'avais été tellement heureuse et pleine de vie lorsque j'avais appris que j'étais enceinte.

Je me sentis enfin complète. La grossesse me rendit épanouie et radieuse.

J'étais faite pour être mère et je chérissais déjà ce petit être qui grandissait en moi.

Emmett. Je repensai à mon mari si doux et si attentionné, enfantin et protecteur, si fier de devenir soir d'un grand match avec son équipe, il avait passé une l'annonce au micro devant des milliers de personnes et à ce souvenir heureux, un sourire se dessina sur mon visage :

« Mesdames et Messieurs bonsoir. Je suis navré de vous déranger mais j'ai une annonce importante à vous faire. Je suis Emmett Swan, quaterbake de l'équipe des Vikings. Je suis très heureux et très fière de vous annoncer que ma femme Rosalie et moi-même allons avoir un bébé. Je t'aime mon amour et tu fais de moi, le plus heureux des hommes. Merci. »

Il était tellement ému ce soir là, que je pleurai de joie aussi. Il était si attendrissant.

Notre amour s'était renforcé. Nous adorions nos moment de connections quotidiens avec le bébé. Tous les soirs, je m'allongeais dans le lit et Emmett soulevait mon tee-shirt pour caresser mon ventre et parler au bébé. Evidement au début, nous ne le sentions pas bouger mais vers le cinquième mois, Emmett pouvait vraiment sentir les bosses ressortir de mon éclations de rire à chaque fois car Emmett disait que son petit alien était déjà bien fort et qu'il serait prêt à reprendre la relève de son père.

Tout cela me parut si lointoin. Comme si cette vie n'avait pas été la mienne.

Ce fameux samedi soir du mois de Mars 2009 ou tout s'arrêta, ou mon existence se brisa.

_**FLASH BACK :**_

_**Dallas 9 mois plus tôt, Mars 2009.**_

Ce matin là, je m'étais réveillée si heureuse et enthousiaste car j'allais chercher mes parents à l'aéroport. Je ne les avais pas vus depuis plusieurs mois mais ils avaient décidé de venir passer quelques jours avec moi. Nous pourrions fêter ce soir en famille la nouvelle que nous avions appris 3 semaines plus tôt lors de ma deuxième échographie. Nous l' avions tenue secrète jusqu'à maintenant.

Malgré les kilos et la fatigue de la grossesse, je me sentais en forme et exposais fièrement mon ventre de femme enceinte de cinq mois et demi.

Mon téléphone me fit sortir de mes pensées. C'était encore un texto d'Emmett :

_« Prends soin de toi, vous me manquez, je vous aime très fort. A ce soir. Ton nounours. »_

C'était mignon, j'avais droit à des appels et des textos dix fois par jours.

Emmett ne pouvait pas m'accompagner pour aller chercher mes parents car il avait un entraînement pour le match de cette après-midi. Mais il avait confié cette tâche à sa sœur Bella pour soit disant m'accompagner. Mais je savais très bien que c'était en fait parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour le long trajet en voiture.

La sonnette de la porte retentit à ce moment. Quand on parle du loup.

-« Hey, coucou ma chérie, tu vas bien ? ». Je serrai Bella dans mes bras.

-« Oui je vais bien. Enfin j'irai encore mieux quand mon cinglé de frère arrêtera de m'appeler toute les cinq minutes pour savoir si je suis arrivée pour que tu ne sois pas seule trop longtemps ». Me répondit-elle un peu énervée mais je savais qu'elle n'était pas fâchée.

Je me mis à rire et la fis entrer dans la maison

-« Je suis désolée Bella »

-« Mais ne t'inquiète pas. ça me fait plaisir d'être avec toi mais j'ai juste envie d'étrangler mon frère quand il agit ainsi » Me dit-elle en mimant avec ses mains l'étranglement.

-« Il devrait nous laisser tranquille un moment. Son entraînement vient de commencer » Lui dis-je en rigolant.

-« Ouf merci mon Dieu que le football existe. Quoi ? J'ai dit ça moi ? » Me répondit-elle et nous pouffions de rire à sa remarque.

-« Tu veux un thé ? Je viens d'en faire » Lui demandai-je

-« Oui je veux bien. Merci. Alors quel est le programme ? » Me demanda ma belle-sœur en s'installant au comptoir de la cuisine.

J'aimais la personnalité de Bella. Une fille adorable, douce gentille et qui était incapable de faire la tête ou d'en vouloir à quiconque. Elle passait au dessus de tout ça.

Je lui souris tendrement et lui posai son thé.

-« Alors voici programme si cela te convient. Je voudrais aller voir deux ou trois boutiques de puéricultures afin de comparer les prix. Après on pourrait déjeuner au petit Italien que tu aimes bien avant d'aller chercher mes parents à l'aéroport , prendre un verre avec eux, les déposer à leur hôtel et nous préparer à la maison pour la sortie de ce soir au restaurant. »

J'avais tout déballé d'une traite. Bella me regarda avec des yeux ronds, ce qui me fit rire.

-« Hum. Oui. Quel programme ». Me répondit-elle amusée.

-« Pardon Bella, je suis tellement excitée que je ne t'ai pas demandé si ça te convenait de faire toutes ces choses avec moi. »

-« Bien sûr, Rose que je serai contente de passer la journée avec toi. Par contre je ne suis pas certaine d'être utile avec tes magasins pour bébé ». Me répondit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

-« Non mais tu plaisantes Miss Swan, il est primordial d'avoir l'avis de la marraine sur la future chambre de ce petit ange. » Lui répondis-je outrée.

-« Quoi ? Marraine ? » Me demanda t'elle étonnée.

-« Bien sûr ! Qui mieux que toi saura prendre son rôle de marraine à cœur. Par contre, attends qu'Emmett te l'annonce ce soir. Il voulait te faire la surprise mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. »

-« Oh mon dieu. Merci » Me répondit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras toute émue.

-« C'est naturel ma chérie. Allez go, la journée est chargée ». Lui dis-je en m'écartant d'elle.

Et nous voilà parties pour notre matinée shopping. Qu'il fut dur de résister devant toutes ces petites choses attendrissantes et craquantes pour bébé. Bella elle n'a pas pu résister et elle acheta le premier petit pyjama pour son filleul. Il était gris avec un panda au niveau du ventre. Vraiment adorable. Quant à moi je craquai pour des petits chaussons jaunes avec un long ruban.

Je notai les prix des différentes chambres à coucher et comparai les prix pour les montrer à Emmett plus tard.

La journée tirait sur la fin. Nous venions de déposer mes parents à leur hôtel. Mes parents Carmen et Eléazar habitaient à Los-Angeles et vu la distance, ne nous voyaient pas énormément. Mais ce soir ils pourraient partager ce moment de joie avec nous.

J'aidai Bella pour sa coiffure, lui remontant ses cheveux en un chignon lâche.

Elle était vraiment magnifique.

Emmett rentra à ce moment et s'empressa de m'embrasser fougueusement et de dire bonjour à son fils. Un vrai papa gâteau. Il salua sa sœur dans un tendre câlin.

Mon Emmett était un concentré des petits gâteaux oursons. Impressionnant par la carrure et la taille mais tendre et fondant à l'intérieur.

Il fila sous la douche pour se préparer également.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant le restaurant où toute la famille devait se rejoindre. Mes parents étaient arrivés en taxi. Jacob le demi-frère de Bella et Emmett était arrivé avec les parents de ces derniers.

Renée et Charlie étaient des gens adorables et généreux. Renée était professeur d'art plastique et Charlie était inspecteur de police à Austin. Ils étaient très proches de chacun de leurs enfants.

C'était une belle famille. Même Jacob qui n'était pas leur fils légitime faisait partie intégrante de cette famille.

Nous nous saluâmes tous chaleureusement et pénétrèrent dans le restaurant. Cette soirée était pleine d'amour, de rires, de pitreries autour de la table. Chacun en profitait et les yeux pétillaient de bonheur.

A l'annonce que notre enfant serait un garçon, les cris on retentirent et les félicitations se succédèrent.

Nous nous quittâmes heureux sur le trottoir du restaurant.

Mes parents prirent un taxi pour rentrer à leur hôtel, Jacob partit rejoindre des amis en boite. Nous avions décidés de ramener les parents d'Emmett et Bella chez eux.

Emmett prit le volant, moi assise à l'avant près de lui, Bella et ses parents à l'arrière du véhicule.

Nous roulions depuis plus de trois quart d'heure riant des goûts musicaux d'Emmett qui écoutait en ce moment « Sexy bitch » de David Guetta et Akon. Il augmenta le volume en nous traitant d'incultes et tout le monde pouffa.

-« Et ça vous ne connaissez pas ? Hein ? Bande de nuls. Tu vas voir fiston, je vais éduquer ton oreille musicale parce que avec ces vieux rabat-joie, tu n'auras que du Claude François et du ABBA » Dit-il en caressant mon ventre. Ce qui me fit rire.

-« Il va finir sourd ce pauvre petit, avant même de naître » Rigola Charlie.

-« Euh, papa tu ferais mieux de te taire avec tes Beatles que tu écoutes toute la journée ». Lui dit Bella.

-« Bah, quoi ? Ça au moins c'est de la bonne musique ». Répondit Charlie vexé.

Ce qui amusa tout le monde.

-« Mon pauvre chéri ». Lui dit Renée.

« Ecoute ça Papy, au moins ça bouge ». Emmett mit encore plus fort le tube qui passait à la radio « I like to move it » de Reel 2 Real en se dandinant et en chantant.

-«N' écoute pas ton père, mon trésor. Heureusement que tu seras là pour remonter le niveau des Swan. » Dis-je en caressant mon ventre.

-« Pff, quoi ? Son père ridicule, n'importe quoi » Répliqua Emmett en riant et en déposant sa main également sur mon ventre. Le petit donna un coup contre sa main.

-« Tu vois mon cœur, notre fils est déjà de mon côté ». Me rétorqua-t-il tout fière.

-« Et ben ça va promettre » Lui dis-je en rigolant.

Il me regarda et dans un sourire éblouissant me mima un « Je t'aime ».

J'allais lui répondre quand des phares arrivèrent sur la droite. Je n'eus pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. J'entendis des hurlements à l'arrière et perçus un choc violent de mon côté puis ce fut le trou noir.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

J'éclatai en sanglots car repenser à tout cela me faisait terriblement mal. On dit que le temps guérit les blessures. Je ne le pense pas. La perte d'un enfant est inguérissable, détruisant tout sur son passage. Plus de famille heureuse et unie. Tout s'est envolé et seule la douleur et la colère vous habitent.

Plus aucune raison de se battre, de se lever le matin, de s'aimer…

Mon dieu comme je voudrais pourvoir remonter le temps, connaître mon fils et le prendre dans mes bras, aimer mon mari corps et âme et me perdre dans la passion qui nous rendait tellement vivant.

Malheureusement je suis morte. Mon corps et mon cœur sont morts depuis neufs mois.

Je ressemble à un monstre cruel et égoïste alors que je ne suis pas la seule à souffrir.

Si ils savaient à quel point, je me hais. La Rosalie douce, gentille et pleine de vie, n'existe plus et plus jamais à ne refera surface, enterrée dans la tombe de son fils. A jamais.

**Alors ???**

**Je suis certaine que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça.**

**Oui, je sais c'est très triste mais c'est comme ça que j'arrive le mieux à écrire. Non je ne suis pas dépressive !!! Lol**

**Je suis trop impatiente d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre, alors vite petite ou grande reviewrob pour tout me dire et teaser du prochain chapitre en prime.**

**A bientôt !**

**Robisous.**

**Cindy**

**JE VOUS SOUHAITES UN TRES BON VISIONNAGE DE « NEWS MOON » LES GIRLS !!! ENFIN !!!**


	8. Chapitre 8 Inquiétudes

**Coucou,**

**Je sais, je suis en retard mais entre la semaine New Moon et mon grand rhume…**

**Je n'avais pas d'inspiration !**

**C'est pourquoi le chapitre est très court cette semaine mais je me rattraperai pour le prochain !!!**

**Petit chapitre de transition qui je l'espère vous plaira tout de même.**

**Un grand merci comme d'hab à Jess et Béa et tout plein de bisous aux TPA.**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

**Disclaimer ****: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyers.**

**Chapitre 8 : Inquiétudes **

_**13 Novembre 2009 à 16h15, Austin : Entreprise « Cullen Médical ».**_

**POV Carlisle :**

Je sortis du bureau en direction de la maison.

Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur les dossiers en cours à cause de mon fils.

Edward avait disparu depuis maintenant plus de 24 heures.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de partir aussi longtemps sans nous prévenir.

Son portable était é avions appelés tous ses non plus n'avaient pas eu de contact récent avec lui.

J'avais essayé d'être comme à mon habitude, calme et optimiste devant Esmée. Mais après toutes ces heures passées à attendre, à espérer que la porte s'ouvre ou qu'un appel d'Edward nous rassure,L'inquiétude me dominait.

Aucune nouvelle, rien !

Mon angoisse et ma nervosité refirent surface et je n'eus plus le courage ni l'envie d'apaiser ma femme alors que moi-même j'étais dans cet état.

Mon fils avait disparu. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose, j'en étais persuadé. Même si nous n' étions plus aussi proches depuis quelques mois et qu'Edward n'était plus le même, il restait toujours mon fils, mon enfant.

J'avais donné rendez-vous à l'inspecteur que je connaissais à la maison. Bien sur, je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, sachant qu'Edward n'avait disparu que depuis vingt quatre heures et qu'il était adulte.

J'éprouvais le besoin de me décharger sur l'inspecteur car cela faisait beaucoup trop de chose à porter en l'espace de même pas une année.

A croire que ma famille était destinée à vivre dans la souffrance et le malheur.

C'était trop pour moi et connaissant l'inspecteur Williams, il ferait tout son possible pour aider notre famille,famille qu'il connaissait suite à une enquête antérieure sur celle-ci.

De ce fait, il serait le plus à même de retrouver Edward, soulageant ainsi Esmée et moi-même.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. L'inspecteur Williams était mon dernier recours.

_**Austin,**_

**POV Jasper :**

Mon dernier patient venait de quitter mon cabinet.

Je m'affalais sur mon fauteuil en soupirant. J'étais complètement vidé.

Mon métier me passionnait mais depuis quelque temps l'envie me manquait.

J'étais pourtant reconnu dans ma profession en tant que psychiatre. J'avais ce don qui apaisait les gens à mon contact et qui leur permettait de se confier librement.

J'avais de très bons résultats avec mes mé de confrères m'enviaient et me demandaient souvent conseils ou mon secret de psy.

Je leur répondait tout simplement « la passion du métier ».

Mais l'échec récent concernant deux de mes patients avait complètement remis en question la confiance que j'avais en mon métier et en moi-même.

Je pensais même à me reconvertir mais pour faire quoi ?

C'était la seule chose que je savais faire ou du moins que je pensais savoir faire, jusqu'à Edward, le frère de ma femme Alice, avec qui j'avais tout essayé lors de cette terrible tragédie qui l'avait complètement anéanti.

J'avais émis qu'il lui faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps, avant de pouvoir se confier et réapprendre à vivre.

Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait lors de ses séances. Soit il restait muet pendant des heures sur le divan, soit il était fou de rage.

Je préférais la dernière des émotions car au moins il évacuait un peu de sa colère.

Mais c'était vraiment insuffissant. Aucune parole ne sortait de sa bouche pour se soulager. Il préférait vivre avec sa culpabilité et sa douleur silencieusement plutôt que de ce soigner.

Voilà mon premier échec.

Je voyais mon beau frère souffrir le martyre et se détruire dans l'alcool plustôt que d'accepter mon aide.

Toute la famille vivait dans cette douleur et je me sentais complètement impuissant , un comble pour une personne qui est censée aider les gens.

Mon deuxième échec fut une jeune patiente que j'avais vue à l'hôpital. Suite à un grave accident de la route, elle nécessitait un suivi psychologique car elle était en état de choc. Elle refusait de s'alimenter et ne parlait pas.

Je me rappelais de cette jeune femme si fragile et si douce que j'avais suivie durant quelques sé n'était plus revenue prétextant qu'elle allait bien et qu'il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de son frère, gravement blessé lors de cet accident.

J'avais vu dans son dossier que plusieurs personnes de sa famille avaient été touchées dans cet accident. Mais c'était un collègue qui était chargé de leur dossier.

J'avais insisté pour qu'elle poursuive les sé avait besoin de parler et de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un. Cela pouvait l'aider à alléger sa souffrance mais elle refusa prétextant que sa famille avait besoin d'elle.

La voir partir si fragile, complètement démunie, sans personne pour s'occuper d'elle, m'avait vraiment fait mal au cœur.

Elle était si jeune et elle avait la responsabilité de sa famille sur les épaules. C'était injuste.

Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas aller contre sa décision de ne pas vouloir poursuivre sa thérapie.C'était son choix, pas le mien.

Mon deuxième échec, Isabella Swan.

Je me demandais ce qu'elle était devenue et si elle allait bien ou qu'elle soit …

La sonnerie du téléphone me sortit de mes pensées et mon téléphone afficha « Alice ».

-« Bonjour ma puce ».

-« Calme toi Alice, je ne comprends rien ».

-«Quoi Edward ? ».

-« Ok, bon calme toi ma puce, je suis sûr que ton frère va bien. Je pars tout de suite, je te rejoins chez tes parents. »

Je raccrochais vivement mon téléphone et me precipitais vers la sortie pour rejoindre mon épouse.

Mon Dieu ! Faite qu'Edward aille bien …

**Alors ???? Vite une reviewrob pour avoir vos impressions !!!**

**A bientôt !**

**Robisous**

**Cindy**


	9. Chapitre 9 L'enfer c'est l'absence étern

**Coucou,**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous et je sais que ce pov Edward était bien attendu donc j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira.**

**Je voudrais également vous remerciez pour vos reviews et de me mettre en alerte et en favorite author. C'est vraiment adorable même si j'aimerais que chaque personne qui lit mon histoire laisse une trace de leurs passages car c'est grâce à vos reviews que je donne vie à mes personnages.**

**Dédicace spéciale pour ma Jess, elle saura pourquoi et un immense merci à ma Béa qui me corrige.**

**Bon je vous laisse découvrir un peu du passé d'Edward …**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyers.**

**Chapitre 9 : ****L'enfer c'est l'absence éternelle-Victor Hugo**

**Chanson du chapitre : Damien Saez « Montée la haut »**

Le ciel ne sera plus jamais  
Aussi noir qu'il n'est aujourd'hui  
Comme un soleil ensorcelé  
Tes yeux se perdent dans mes nuits  
On n'était pas du même monde  
Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait maintenant  
Puisque les anges et les colombes  
Se sont enfuis avec le vent

Depuis que t'es montée là-haut  
Les anges n'ont jamais été plus beaux  
Depuis que t'es montée là-haut  
Ici moi je me sens toujours de trop

Et je t'emmènerai

Paraît que t'étais une princesse  
Moi je n'en ai jamais connue  
Juste des larmes et des détresses  
Et ma chanson un peu perdue  
Si un jour tu veux redescendre  
Sache que mon cœur est ouvert  
Et qu'il saigne à n'en plus comprendre  
Où est l'Eden où est l'enfer

Depuis que t'es montée là-haut  
Les anges n'ont jamais été plus beaux  
Depuis que t'es montée là-haut  
Ici moi je me sens toujours de trop  
Depuis que t'es montée là-haut  
Ici moi je me sens toujours de trop

_**Lorena, le 20 Novembre 2009 (1 semaine plus tard)**_

**POV Edward :**

Cela faisait maintenant 1 semaine que j'étais retenu dans cette maison et cette chambre que je ne quittais jamais.

Je ne me rendais pas trop compte de ce qui se passait autour de moi tant mon esprit et mon corps étaient anesthésiés par les médicaments pour m'aider dans mon sevrage d'alcool.

La plupart du temps j'étais endormi évitant ainsi mes crises de démences ou les autres symptômes dus au manque.

La fièvre était constante, signe que mon corps combattait ce mal. Mais mon esprit lui me dictait de ne pas résister à ce délicieux liquide qui, à défaut de réchauffer mon cœur sans vie, réchauffait mon corps.

Pourquoi combattre cet ennemi si celui-ci adoucissait ma douleur ?

Dès que l'alcool aura quitté mon corps et que je serai complètement lucide, je serai obligé de faire face à tout ce que j'avais voulu oublier depuis des mois, ce deuil jamais réalisé et que je ne ferais certainement jamais.

Mon corps brûlait, chauffait comme si j'étais en enfer. Pourquoi m'infliger toutes ces douleurs ? Pour être sobre ? Sobre de regarder ma vie si pathétique et cet homme que je détestais plus que tout, Moi.

Je ne voulais pas refaire surface, vivre, sans elle, sans ma vie…

Pourtant, durant tout ce temps ou mon esprit bataillait, je sentis cette présence, cette main si chaude et rassurante qui me calmait et me réconfortait dans mes angoisses et mes délires les plus noirs.

Je crois que si elle avait été absente de mon horrible cauchemar, triste réalité de ce que j'avais vécu, j'aurais certainement dévasté la chambre tant la douleur et la colère me submergèrent à mon réveil. Il avait fallu les deux molosses pour me canaliser mais seule la douce voix de Mon Ange Isabella m'avait calmé.

Ce cauchemar que je refaisais sans cesse quand la lucidité revenait, chaque fois plus violent, seul l'alcool me permettait d'endormir mon esprit et mes démons.

Mon Dieu ! Je ne voulais plus vivre avec cette douleur et cette culpabilité qui déchiraient tout mon être.

Je n'étais plus un être humain mais un monstre qui avait détruit sa propre vie.

_**FLASHBACK :**_

_**11 mois plutôt**_

_Austin, le 20 Décembre 2008 « Entreprise Cullen Médical__ »_

Je ressemblais à tous les hommes d'affaires en costards, sûr de moi, arrogant, intraitable et ne supportant pas l'échec. Ma réputation de requin était redoutée et peu de personne osait affronter Edward Cullen. Ceci permit à l'entreprise de mon père de faire partie des N°1 dans notre domaine.

Je donnais tout à mon travail et ne vivais que pour celui-ci. Je voulais que mon père soit fier de moi et qu'il puisse prendre sa retraite tranquille car j'assurerais correctement la relève.

Mon père m'avait accordé toute sa confiance et j'en étais très satisfait.

Au moins, je ne passais pas plus de douze heures au travail pour rien.

Le seule plaisir que je m'accordais était mes séances de footing matinales et …

La sonnerie de mon portable retentit, sms.

-« Rejoins-moi à 21h, comme d'hab. X ».

Je souris en lisant le message et l'effaçai.

Je fus de nouveau interrompu par ma sœur Alice qui rentra dans mon bureau sans frapper.

-« Hé, vas-y, fais comme chez toi la naine ».

-« Bonjour à toi aussi frère adoré ». Me répondit-elle en m'embrassant. Ma sœur pouvait être exaspérante et envahissante mais c'était un adorable petit bout de femme plein de vie.

-« As-tu acheté les cadeaux pour Noël ? »

-« Bien sûr pour qui me prends tu Alice ». Lui répondis-je faussement blessé.

-« Mouhais ». Me répondit-elle sceptique. Ce qui me fit rire.

-« D'accord, je n'ai rien acheté encore sauf à la femme de ma vie ».

-«Et moi alors je ne compte pas ? ». Me demanda-t-elle avec sa petite moue enfantine.

-« Mais si ma sœur adorée mais tu devras attendre comme tout le monde ».

-« Ok. Elles sont déjà parties ? Tu pars quand les rejoindre à la maison de Galveston ? ».

-«Oui elles sont arrivées ce midi et je les retrouve demain en fin de journée car j'ai une réunion que je ne peux pas déplacer demain matin. Et vous, vous nous rejoignez le 23 avec les parents ? »

-« Oui bien sur, j'ai vraiment hâte de passer ces fêtes en famille. Cela va nous faire du bien d'être réunis ».

-« Oui, à moi aussi Lili. »

-« Bon je te laisse, à plus tard frérot. » Me dit-elle en m'embrassant et quitta mon bureau.

« Bye sœurette ».

C'est vrai que ces vacances en famille allaient faire du bien à tout le monde. Chaque année, nous nous retrouvions dans cette grande maison à Galveston achetée par mes parents pour des vacances familiales. Chacun pouvait y aller comme il le souhaitait.

Et cette année encore, nous nous retrouverions là-bas pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

Je ramassai mes affaires et me dirigeai dans la salle de bain privée de mon bureau pour prendre une douche et me changer.

Je me précipitai ensuite vers mon véhicule pour mon rendez-vous.

Je me garai devant la grande bâtisse blanche et un voiturier prit en charge ma voiture.

L'hôtel St Cecilia était luxueux tout en gardant ce charme texan si particulier.

Je me dirigeai directement vers l'ascenseur pour accéder au 2 ème étage. Pendant la montée j'essayai tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans mes cheveux mais sans grand succès.

Je longeai le long couloir jusqu'à la chambre 216 et frappai à la porte.

Elle s'ouvrit sur un magnifique sourire.

-« Hey sexy boy ». Je lui répondis avec mon sourire en coin qui la faisait craquer et elle m'attira dans la chambre.

Je refermai la porte avec ma jambe et la plaquai contre celle-ci pour plonger mes lèvres sur les siennes. Son gémissement réveilla la bête en moi et je la soulevai pour qu'elle puisse enserrer ma taille avec ses jambes afin que nos corps se rapprochent et créer cette délicieuse friction entre nos deux sexes. J'approfondis le baiser avec le passage de ma langue dans sa bouche et nos gémissements retentirent dans la chambre.

Je la reposai sur ses pieds et commençai à descendre la fermeture éclair de sa robe pour y dévoiler une poitrine généreuse. Pas de soutient gorge ? Elle allait me tuer. Je déglutis à cette magnifique vue. Je fis descendre le tissu jusqu'à son ventre pour y découvrir un shorty en dentelle, et des bas noirs et ses pieds chaussés d'escarpins à talons aiguilles. Trop sexy.

-« Garde les chaussures ». Lui ordonnai-je.

Elle me sourit et en remontant sur ses cuisses, je pus sentir son excitation à travers le tissu de son shorty. Hum, déjà prête.

Elle attrapa ma cravate pour me diriger vers le lit et me fit m'asseoir.

Elle enleva tout doucement ma veste. Je voulus poser mes mains sur ses hanches mais elle me les enleva en me murmurant à l'oreille :

-« Pas touche Cullen ». Rien que trois mots pour me sentir encore plus à l'étroit dans mon pantalon, ce qui devenait extrêmement douloureux.

Je parcourus son corps des yeux avec délice et envie. Une semaine que j'attendais ça et elle ne me laissait même pas la toucher. La posséder devenait urgent. Je voulais son corps.

Je grognai quand ses mains passèrent sous ma chemise pour caresser mon torse.

-« Serait-on impatient d'atteindre la tentation monsieur Cullen ? ». Me demanda-t-elle moqueuse.

-« Si tu continues à me faire languir, je peux te dire que tu le regretteras vilaine fille ».

-« Oh attention ! J'ai affaire à l'effrayant homme d'affaire. Mais rassure toi, gueule d'amour la seule personne que tu effraies c'est mon mari, pas moi. » Me répondit elle dans un rire.

-« Laisse ton mari où il est, je ne l'ai pas envoyé en déplacement pour rien. Déshabille moi et tout de suite ». Lui ordonnai-je.

« A vos ordres ! » Me répondit-elle en m'embrassant sauvagement et en déboutonnant les boutons de ma chemise qui alla rejoindre ma veste.

Elle s'agenouilla devant moi pour s'attaquer enfin à la boucle de ma ceinture, qu'elle enleva rapidement. Elle fit descendre le pantalon et mon boxer dans le même mouvement et mon anatomie fut soulagée de la compression.

Après être débarrassé de mes chaussures, chaussettes (très important) et de mes vêtements si encombrants, je voulus enlever ma cravate mais elle arrêta mon geste.

-« Tu gardes la cravate ». Me dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

-« A vos ordres madame ! » Cette fille allait me tuer avant même que j'atteigne mes 30 ans.

-« C'est ce que je vois, au garde à vous et rien que pour moi ». Me dit elle en se léchant les lèvres et en se penchant sur mon sexe qui frétillait d'impatience. Elle enroula sa main dessus et commença ses va- et- vient. Sa bouche m'engloutit enfin. Cette douce et chaude torture qu'elle me procurait me fit émettre des gémissements de pur plaisir. Je la laissai faire quelques minutes mais l'envie de la toucher et de la prendre maintenant se décupla.

J'attrapai ses longs cheveux bruns pour la relever vers moi. Elle gémit de frustration mais je l'allongeai sur le lit.

Ses yeux étaient noircis par le désir et sa respiration plus rapide. Je m'approchai d'elle tel un félin en chasse et frôlai son sous vêtement furtivement. Un cri de surprise et de plaisir sortit d'elle.

-« Tu veux que je te touche ? » Lui demandai-je taquin.

-« Ou… ouiii ».

-« Où veux tu que je te touche ? Là ? ». Je passai un doigt sur son sous vêtement.

-« Oui ». Elle haleta

Je fis descendre son shorty et me positionnai entre ses jambes. Elle me suppliait du regard. Je souris.

-« Comme ça ? ». Je plongeai mon doigt en elle et le ressortis aussitôt.

-« Oui, oui, arrête de me torturer ».

Je sortis ma langue et entrepris ma douce torture sur son sexe. Je m'arrêtai et l'observai.

-« Touche-moi bordel, Edward ». Me cria-t-elle. Je souris.

-« Mais à vos ordres maîtresse ». Je repris ma caresse sur son sexe jusqu'à son orgasme.

Après quelques minutes de répit, elle me chevaucha sauvagement, mes mains et ma bouche torturaient ses seins.

Notre étreinte se fit plus forte. Nos respirations devinrent laborieuses et nos halètements bruyants.

« Punaise, je vais venir ». Je passai ma main entre nos deux sexes pour atteindre son bouton d'or. Je sentis son corps se contracter et la perception de ses parois qui se resserrèrent sur le mien m'emporta dans ma propre jouissance.

-« Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiii Edwarddddddddddddd ».

-« Ahhhhhhh , putain Jessssss ».

Nos corps se remirent doucement de nos ébats, allongés tous les deux sur le dos afin de récupérer.

Elle se blottit contre mon torse et nous restâmes ainsi sans prononcer un mot, savourant notre étreinte sans engagement. Le plaisir sans les contraintes de la vie de couple. C'est ce que nous venions chercher ici une fois par semaine depuis quatre mois. Notre accord était clair, juste du sexe.

Je me réveillai en sursaut ne sachant pas ou j'étais.

Je tâtonnai pour trouver l'interrupteur et m'aperçus que je m'étais endormi dans la chambre d'hôtel.

Je regardai l'heure, 6h30. Merde ! Ma réunion. Je sortis du lit et j'aperçus un bout de papier sur la table de chevet.

_-« Toujours aussi torride avec toi. A+ sexy boy. X »._

Je souris et jetai le papier dans la corbeille. Je partis en direction de la douche pour me réveiller et attaquer ma journée de travail.

Je ramassai mes affaires et sortis mon portable que j'avais éteint pour voir d'éventuels messages.

La page d'accueil s'afficha et des bips se succédèrent m'indiquant des messages sur mon répondeur.

-« Quoi ? ». J'avais 8 messages et 6 appels manqués, tous de la même personne.

Je composai immédiatement le numéro pressentant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave.

Au bout de la cinquième sonnerie, on décrocha enfin le téléphone.

-« Allo, c'est moi, que se pa… ». Elle ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase et débita un tas de paroles dont je ne compris pas le sens.

-« Calme-toi ! Cassie ? Quoi Cassie ? ». Elle hurlait et pleurait au téléphone en ne cessant de répéter « Cassie ».

-« Je t'en prie Jane, dis-moi ce qui se passe avec Cassie, où es ma fille ? ». Ma voix tremblait et la panique envahit mon corps.

-« Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas vrai Jane. Dis-moi que c'est faux. Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ». Je m'écroulai au sol, laissant le téléphone tomber à mes pieds.

-« Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, pas mon bébé, pas ma fille ». Hurlai-je en pleurant. Mon cœur se fissura pour éclater en mille morceaux. Ma vie venait de s'écrouler, s'arrêter …

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

_**De nos jours, Lorena**_

Je m'étais réveillé en hurlant le prénom de ma fille comme si je venais de revivre le drame malgré les 11 mois écoulés. La douleur était toujours aussi fulgurante et vivace. J'avais perdu l'être qui m'était le plus précieux.

Cassie était ma joie de vivre, ma raison d'exister mais elle n'était plus là. Je ne reverrai plus ses longs cheveux couleur or, ses yeux verts si émerveillés, son sourire qui embellissait ma vie, sa joie de vivre.

Je ne pourrais plus la prendre dans mes bras, entendre sa voix qui prononçait « papa », non plus jamais. Sa vie avait été écourtée après seulement 2 ans d'existence et je ne la verrais pas grandir et découvrir le monde.

Revivre ce drame était trop douloureux et je me débattis tel un possédé pour échapper au trou béant dans ma poitrine. Je voulais ce liquide qui endormait les fantômes de ma vie, m'anesthésiant complètement à la vie réelle. Je n'étais plus rien sans elle.

J'étais maintenu par mes deux kidnappeurs sur le lit et je continuais d'hurler en pleurant ma fille.

-« Lâchez moi, je veux ma fille, Cassieeeeeeeee ».

J'entendis la voix de la jeune femme qui essaya de me rassurer en me disant que c'était les médicaments qui me faisaient divaguer.

-« Je ne veux plus souffrir » Lui dis-je à bout de force.

-« Je sais, chut calme toi ». Me murmura-t-elle. Je sentis sa main frôler mon front et partis dans un profond sommeil.

Mon Ange avait veillé sur moi toute la semaine. Sa présence m'apaisait dans ce combat que mon corps affrontait face à l'alcool mais je n'étais pas certain que mon esprit lui survive …

**Alors ???? Je n'ai perdu personne en cours de route ???? mdr**

**J'espère que le petit lemon vous aura plus car je ne suis pas trop à l'aise avec ça !!! lol**

**Toutes à vos claviers pour faire exploser les reviewrobs bonnes ou mauvaises.**

**Je veux tout savoir de vos impressions sur ce chapitre.**

**Je vous envoie plein de robisous et à bientôt.**

**Cindy**


	10. Chapter 10 Révélations

**Coucou,**

**Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre plus long et tout pleins de révélations pour mes impatientes adorées !!!**

**Un immense merci pour vos reviews qui m'on fait rougir de plaisir, merci à ma Jess et à ma petite Béa. Les filles vous êtes des amours. Des bisous aux TPA.**

**Bon je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyers.**

**Chapitre 10 : Révélations**

**POV Bella :**

J'étais complètement vidée entre mes cours la journée, mes devoirs et mes gardes la nuit pour Cullen

Je ne dormais que très peu et je me demandais comment je tenais encore debout malgré tout ça et surtout les soucis familiaux.

J'évitais le plus possible les contacts avec mon frère Emmett. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi je prenais autant soin de la personne qui avait détruite nos vies.

Et j'avais beau lui expliquer qu'il nous fallait plutôt un homme sobre et conscient de ses actes, qu'un homme complètement imbibé par l'alcool ou même pire … mort, il campait sur sa position.

Je ne lui avouerais jamais que d'une certaine manière, cet homme m'avait touchée. Tant de tristesse et de désespoir émanaient de ses grands yeux émeraude. Et que bien évidement, en suivant des études en pharmacie, j'étais sensée aider et conseiller les patients et non les laisser dans leur douleur.

Les cauchemars d'Edward étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Le dernier atteignit un tel degré de violence que j'étais pratiquement sûre qu'il s'ancrait dans la réalité et n'était pas le fruit de son imagination influencée par le manque d'alcool.

Je le vis se débattre et hurler ce prénom « Cassie », réclamant avec acharnement sa fille. On ne peut pas inventer une telle douleur si on ne l'a pas déjà expérimenté et cet homme avait apparemment connu la perte d'un être cher.

Personne ne méritait une telle souffrance et je ne la souhaitais même pas à mon pire ennemi, même pas à lui …

J'étais perdue entre cet homme si fragile et ma famille, persuadée que ce qu'elle faisait était juste.

J'étais d'accord sur le principe bien sûr, le fait de le retrouver, de lui faire avouer sa faute et qu'il se dénonce à la police pour payer sa dette auprès de notre famille. Car il n'y a rien de pire que savoir que la personne qui a détruit votre vie, se promène dans la nature, libre.

Maintenant, je trouvais que cela allait beaucoup trop loin. Nous avions kidnappé et séquestré un homme. Celui-ci avait besoin de soins. Je ne voulais pas être responsable de sa perte. Je savais au fond de moi que toute cette histoire allait mal se terminer. J'étais la seule à garder plus ou moins les pieds sur terre et j'avais peur. Peur car ma famille étaient rongée par la haine et la vengeance. Moi, je voulais seulement savoir qui il était et qu'il reconnaisse son acte pour faire mon deuil et essayer de me reconstruire.

Mais à présent comment nous reconstruire après tout ce que nous avions fait, c'était mission impossible.

Nous vivions dans un état où la peine de mort était encore appliquée. Je ne voulais pas finir ma vie comme ça avec une injection au létale, et je ne le souhaitais à personne, personne …

Alors je me concentrais sur la seule chose que je savais faire, prendre soin des autres.

J'aidais et je rassurais Cullen dans son combat contre l'alcool. Même si c'était difficile pour lui, je voulais qu'il se sorte de cette addiction.

Je me sentais utile et surtout je m'occupais l'esprit en enfouissant en moi mes pensées les plus sombres.

Au bout du 8 ème jour, il reprit un peu ses esprits et me questionna :

-« Bella, je voulais savoir si c'est vrai ce qu'a dit Emmett ? »

-« A propos de l'accident ? Oui, mais ce n'est pas le moment de … »

-« Ecoute, je pense que ça a assez duré. Je veux savoir ce que j'ai fait. Je ne me rappelle de rien et apparemment je suis responsable de tout ça. Je t'en supplie, dis-moi ce que j'ai fait. »

Je le regardais en soupirant car je n'étais pas sûr qu'il fût prêt à entendre la vérité. Mais devant son regard suppliant, j'hochais la tête et m'installais sur la chaise près de son lit.

J'inspirais à plein poumon pour tenter de me détendre tant cela allait être difficile de revivre ce cauchemar surtout face à lui. Pourtant, je préférais que ce soit moi qui le lui raconte plutôt qu'Emmett.

**FLASHBACK :**

_**14 Mars 2009 à Austin,**_

Nous étions dans la voiture d'Emmett sur le chemin du retour pour déposer nos parents chez eux.

Nous venions de célébrer cette merveilleuse nouvelle. L'enfant de mon frère Emmett et de Rosalie était un garçon. Il était en pleine forme, comme sa maman.

Je n'en revenais pas que mon grand nounours de frère soit bientôt papa, papa, waouh.

Je souris à cette pensée, plaignant ma belle-sœur car elle devrait s'occuper non pas d'un mais de deux enfants.

Mais même si mon frère pouvait se montrer très puéril, j'étais certaine qu'il serait un père formidable, tout comme Rosalie qui sera une maman géniale.

Tous deux formaient un couple insolite par leurs différences mais cela les rendait soudés et fusionnels.

Ils rayonnaient de bonheur devant ce petit miracle de la vie et j'étais réellement heureuse pour eux.

J'étais assise derrière mon frère qui conduisait. Je rigolais de ces bêtises à propos de la musique.

Il se moquait des goûts musicaux dépassés de mon pauvre papa, assis à côté de moi.

Mon père se montrait faussement vexé et suppliait ma mère du regard de le défendre. Elle était installée derrière Rosalie.

Ma mère souriait ce qui amplifiait ses petites rides du bonheur au coin des yeux.

Mon père l'appelait comme ça car ma mère respirait la joie de vivre et souriait tout le temps. Elle était douce, généreuse, tellement douée et dévouée à son métier de professeur d'arts plastiques. Nous avions des parents formidables, toujours prêt à soutenir leur enfant quel que soit leur décision. Mon père, passionné par son métier d'inspecteur de police à Austin, nous avait appris à défendre nos convictions, à nous battre pour ce que nous voulions.

Une famille heureuse et unie, voilà ce que nous représentions tous ensemble.

Même si chacun avait sa vie, (je faisais mes études et restais sur le campus, mon frère et Rosalie avaient une maison proche de chez mes parents, mon autre frère Jacob vivait près du campus avec Paul et Embry, des amis.), nous nous retrouvions toujours avec autant de plaisir, tout comme ce soir là, la toute dernière fois…

Nous rigolions tous ensemble, heureux et inconscients de ce qui allait se passer sous nos yeux d'ici quelques secondes. La vie ne tient qu'à un fil.

J'observais mon frère et ma belle-sœur attendrie de la manière dont ils se regardaient si amoureusement

-«N'écoute pas ton père, mon trésor. Heureusement que tu seras là pour remonter le niveau des Swan. » Dit ma belle sœur en caressant son ventre tendrement.

-« Pff, quoi ? Son père ridicule, n'importe quoi » Répliqua Emmett en riant et en déposant sa main également sur son ventre. Et apparemment le petit donna un coup contre sa main.

-« Tu vois mon cœur, notre fils est déjà de mon côté ». Rétorqua-t-il tout fier.

-« Et ben ça va promettre » Lui répondit-elle en rigolant.

Mon frère mimait un « je t'aime » sur ses lèvres à ma belle-sœur. Je regardais mes parents qui étaient tous les deux attendris par la scène se déroulant devant leurs yeux.

Mes yeux accrochèrent quelque chose sur la droite et mon sourire se fana instantanément.

Nous arrivions au carrefour Matkil. La rue n'était pas éclairée. Il y avait normalement un panneau STOP qui aurait du être présent. Mais où était-il ce fichu panneau ? Ma mère qui avait du aussi remarquer son absence. Elle cria immédiatement sur Emmett pour qu'il s'arrête. Mais mon frère ne l'avait pas entendue, trop concentré sur sa femme.

Des pleins phares nous éblouirent sur la droite arrivant beaucoup trop vite. Des hurlements retentirent dans l'habitacle mais malheureusement, mon frère freina trop tard et le véhicule nous percuta de plein fouet. Le choc fut tellement violent que notre voiture fit plusieurs tonneaux avant de s'immobiliser complètement sur la chaussée.

Puis un grand silence s'en suivit, seulement déchiré par les phares des deux voitures.

J'étais allongée sur le sol, éjectée de la voiture. Je tremblais comme une feuille et tentais de reprendre mes esprits. J'avais mal. J'entendis des râles de douleur. Je retournai ma tête en direction du bruit. Ce que je vis, me fendit le cœur et ma respiration se bloqua dans mes poumons.

Ils étaient tous encore encastrés dans l'habitacle qui s'était retourné, complètement détruit par le choc subit.

Mon frère essaya d'en sortir mais la porte bloquait.

-« Emmett ? Attends, j'arrive. »

-« Bella ? Tu vas bien ? »Sa voix était complètement paniquée.

-« Oui. Ne t'inquiète, je vais bien ». Je voulais être rassurante mais j'avais un mal de chien au niveau du thorax. Je devais certainement avoir des côtes cassées. Je tentais de me relever. Un cri de douleur sortit de ma bouche tant c'était violent. Je serrais les dents et avançais doucement.

Il fallait aider tout le monde à sortir rapidement pour éviter que le véhicule ne s'embrase avec l'essence qui s'écoulait.

J'arrivais au niveau de mon frère qui tentait de réveiller Rose mais sans succès. Sa panique augmenta et je me devais d'être forte pour ne pas regarder Rose et mes parents pour le moment.

J'aidais mon frère à sortir par la fenêtre car la porte était toujours bloquée. Il s'y glissa difficilement. Il voulut se relever mais sa jambe lâcha et il tenta de retenir un cri.

-« Emmett que se passe t-il ? Tu as mal où ? ». Lui demandai-je en l'observant partout.

Son pantalon était maculé de sang au niveau de son genou. Il devait avoir une plaie.

-« C'est rien Bella. Aide-moi à sortir tout le monde et essaye de voir si un des portables fonctionne pour appeler les secours. » Il boitait difficilement en direction du côté de Rosalie pour la sortir.

Mon regard se fixa sur les corps de mes parents inertes. Je cessais de respirer.

-« Bella je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi ». Me cria Emmett me sortant de ma léthargie.

J'arrivais vers son côté. Il était penché sur le corps de Rosalie qui était couverte de sang. Il lui faisait un massage cardiaque et la suppliait de rester avec lui.

Je retenais difficilement mes larmes. Non il fallait que je sois forte pour aider ma famille.

Je me focalisais sur ma recherche d'un portable. Deux étaient cassés. J'en trouvais enfin un qui fonctionnait, celui de mon père.

-« Bella ? » La voix de ma mère était rauque et éraillée.

-« Maman, chut tout va bien, je vais appeler les secours, ne bouge pas ». J'attrapais sa main et lui caressais ses cheveux.

-« Bella, ton père ? » Me supplia-t-elle. Je compris ce qu'elle voulait. Je m'approchai de mon père pour voir comment il allait. Il ne bougeait pas. Je posai mon oreille vers sa bouche pour percevoir un souffle mais rien. Je mis mes doigts pour avoir son pouls carotidien, rien non plus.

La panique me submergea, non ce n'était pas possible, pas mon papa.

-« Emmett, papa ne respire plus ».

-« Quoi ? Appelle les secours et tout de suite Bella ».

Je me redressai et tentai de composer le numéro mais mes doigts tremblait tellement fort que je dus m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Enfin j'entendis mon interlocuteur. Je commençai à lui expliquer notre accident, le nombre de blessés etc.… Il me posa ensuite une question à laquelle je ne savais répondre à propos de l'autre véhicule. Le conducteur avait il été blessé ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je me tournai vers le véhicule gris qui était bien endommagé au niveau du capot mais je ne vis personne. Tellement concentrée sur les miens, j'avais complètement occulté de mon esprit les occupants de l'autre véhicule.

Je m'avançai vers celui-ci. Le moteur tournait encore et j'étais face à l'arrière de la voiture.

D'un coup le véhicule repartit en faisait crisser les pneus sur la chaussée. Je m'étais figée sur place de terreur.

-« Putain, cet enfoiré est parti en nous laissant comme ça. Je n'y crois pas. MERDE ! » Hurla mon frère me sortant de ma torpeur.

-« Calme toi Emmett, les secours arrivent ». Lui dis-je la voix chevrotante. Je le voyais en larmes, complètement désemparé face au corps de notre père sans vie.

-« Comment peut-on partir en laissant les gens ainsi. Il aurait pu nous aider, pourquoi ? ». Il serrait contre lui notre père, mon papa. Mon cœur se serra et les larmes ravagèrent mes joues.

Une sirène retentit au loin. Dans la nuit on pouvait distinguer les gyrophares de l'ambulance se rapprocher de nous. Enfin.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Les larmes sur mes joues se succédèrent. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais entourée de mes bras. Je me berçais doucement pour éviter de m'écrouler tant la douleur me transperçait de toute part en évoquant mon histoire.

Cullen ne m'avait pas interrompu une seule fois, me laissant raconter mon histoire. Je refusais de croiser son regard préférant contempler le sol devant moi.

-« Bella, que s'es…t t-il passé pour… tes parents, Rosalie, Emmett et … toi ? » Me demanda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

-« Mon père est mort sous le coup d'un arrêt cardiaque. Ma mère est restée dans le coma pendant 1 semaine avant de succomber à ses blessures trop importantes. Emmett a eu une plaie profonde au genou qui lui a valu de multiples opérations et une longue rééducation. Rosalie a perdu l'enfant qu'elle portait et a subi une ablation de l'utérus. Moi, j'ai eu plusieurs côtes cassées. »

J'avais tout débité sur un ton monocorde m'efforçant de ne pas penser aux paroles que je prononçais.

-« Mon dieu Bella, je … je… suis tellement … désolé ». Je relevai mes yeux vers son regard et y lus du chagrin et des remords.

-«Je ne me rappelle toujours de rien, Bella, comment peux-tu être sûr que ce soit moi et pas un autre ».

-« Tu crois que tu es là car il nous fallait n'importe quel coupable, c'est ça ? Tu devais être ivre, comme tous les soirs »Lui répondis-je acerbe.

-« Non bien sûr, Bella mais comprends que j'ai des questions sur cet accident ». Sa voix se voulait rassurante.

-« Cela fait neuf mois que je me pose les même questions et toujours ce même cauchemar qui me hante. Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi ce panneau stop était-il par terre ? Si il avait été en place, serions nous en vie ? Pourquoi l'autre véhicule a-t-il préféré fuir plutôt que de nous aider ? Si cette personne était restée, aurait elle pu sauver mon père, ma mère et mon filleul ? Pourquoi n'avais- je pas pu sauver ma famille ? Pourq… »

Cullen m'interrompit dans mes divagations et je m'écroulai en pleurs.

-« D'accord Bella, chut calme toi, je veux juste savoir comment vous savez que c'est moi ».

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien.

-« Je le sais car si tu es là, c'est à cause de moi ».

**, on ne crie pas !!!! lol**

**Surprise ??? Contente d'avoir des réponses ??? Dites-moi tout de vos impressions !!!**

**Surtout n'oubliez pas une reviewrob pour mon cadeau de Noel et en échange un teaser pour vous faire patienter.**

**Je ne posterai pas de nouveau chapitre pendant les vacances scolaires car entre les enfants et la famille qui arrivent, je n'aurai malheureusement pas le temps.**

**Je vous retrouve donc en Janvier 2010.**

**Je vous souhaite de très bonne fêtes de fin d'année et tout plein de robisous.**

**A bientôt !**

**Cindy**


	11. Chapter 11 Prendre conscience

**Coucou,**

**Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouvez pour ce nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous permettra d'y voir plus clair ou pas. Lol**

**Je tenais principalement à remercier ma petite Béa qui m'a beaucoup aidé et soutenu pour ce chapitre pas très facile à écrire. Alors merci infiniment.**

**Et je tenais aussi à dire un grand merci à Lu et Cathou pour leurs si gentilles et longues reviews à chaque chapitre. Merci les filles, vous êtes des amours et votre soutiens me touche énormément.**

**Bref, place au chapitre et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 11 : Prendre conscience.**

_**De nos jours, Lorena, 8me jour d'enlèvement.**_

**POV Edward :**

J'avais écouté son histoire sans l'interrompre et j'étais vraiment choqué par ses révélations.

Je ne pouvais pas être le responsable de toutes ces vies détruites, non ce n'était pas possible.

Elle ne m'avait pas regardée une seule fois, débitant son récit en observant le sol.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et la douleur se reflétait sur son visage.

Elle avait l'air si fragile, presque cassable assise sur cette chaise, balançant son corps d'avant en arrière, comme pour s'échapper de ce gouffre qui se creusait inexorablement.

Je connaissais cette douleur pour l'avoir également vécue et même encore aujourd'hui, elle perdurait. Seulement, j'étais seul responsable et coupable de ma propre souffrance.

Je n'avais pas pu créer un accident et m'enfuir en laissant ces gens au milieu de la route, blessés.

Je me rappelais avoir bu plus que de raison ce soir là. C'était l'anniversaire de ma fille, elle aurait eu 3 ans ce jour là, le 14 mars.

J'étais seul chez moi, allongé dans le lit de ma fille avec sa peluche serrée contre mon visage. Son odeur commençait déjà à disparaître et ça me rendait fou. Cela ne faisait pourtant que 3 mois que je l'avais enterrée, seulement 3 petits mois. Malgré tout, la douleur était tellement vive que j'avais l'impression que c'était hier. Ne plus sentir son odeur, sa chaleur, ne plus entendre son rire, me détruisait un peu plus chaque jour.

J'étais resté plusieurs heures dans son lit, replongeant dans tous ces souvenirs, recroquevillé sur le côté, en essayant de capter la chaleur de ma fille trop tôt disparue. Mais le lit resterait froid et vide à jamais. Ma fille et elle ne me dirait plus :

-« T'aime papa ».

-« Mon dieu si tu savais comme tu me manques ma puce, je t'aime tellement Cassie, Cassie ».

J'avais éclaté en sanglot et ma peine s'était transformée en rage. J'avais tapé violement dans l'oreiller en hurlant. Je ne pouvais plus supporter tout ce poids et j'étouffais dans ma propre maison. C'était trop dur de vivre sans elle, dans cette maison, où chaque pièce me la rappelait.

A bout de force à cause de mes nuits sans sommeil et de mon corps imbibé par l'alcool pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur trop forte, je ne voulais plus vivre dans ce monde trop cruel, sans elle, sans ma vie…

Je voulais la rejoindre. Ce soir là, je voulais mettre fin à ma vie pour abréger mes souffrances.

Inconscient de mon état d'ébriété et de ma fragilité émotionnelle, j'attrapais mes clés de voiture et m'engouffrais dans celle-ci. Je roulais sans but, faisant défiler les paysages rapidement.

Je ne ressentais plus rien, juste que je me rapprochais de ma fille, accélérant toujours plus, beaucoup plus.

Je serrais la photo de ma fille dans ma main, elle souriait à la vie, belle comme un cœur.

-« J'arrive ma puce. Cassandra, papa arrive ».

Je resserrais mes mains sur le volant et mon pied s'enfonçait sur l'accélérateur.

Je ne savais pas où j'étais et je m'en fichais éperdument. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était rejoindre mon bébé. Un sourire s'élargit sur mon visage, le premier vrai sourire depuis 3 mois.

Et mes souvenirs s'arrêtaient là, je ne me rappelais de rien de plus.

Je savais que j'avais eu un accident à quelques kilomètres du carrefour de Matkil et que j'étais seul dans mon véhicule.

Je ne me souvenais de rien de plus, c'était le trou noir.

Et si par mon envie de me tuer avait également privé de vie toutes ces personnes ? Mon dieu, faite que ce soit une erreur, par pitié.

Je ne voulais pas être le responsable de cette immense douleur sur le visage de cette jeune femme, mon Ange, Isabella. Je ne le supporterais pas.

Lorsque je lui avais affirmé être sincèrement désolé pour sa famille, elle avait levé les yeux vers moi et son regard m'avait transpercé le cœur tant la douleur et la détresse s'y lisaient.

J'avais beau essayé de me rafraîchir la mémoire, rien à faire. Aucun souvenir ne se dévoilait. J'avais besoin de certitude, comme être sûr que c'était bien moi au volant de cette voiture, percutant la leur. Je ne doutais pas du récit de Bella mais peut-être que finalement c'était une autre personne, un autre véhicule.

Et elle m'asséna cette phrase, son regard planté dans le mien :

-« Je le sais car si tu es là, c'est à cause de moi ».

-« Quoi ? Mais … J…je ne… Comprends pas ». Lui répondis-je sous le choc.

-« Disons que je ne m'en suis rappelée il y a peu de temps ».

-« Mais de quoi ? ».

-« De ton numéro d'immatriculation ».

-« Mon … numéro… mais pourquoi seulement maintenant ? ». J'étais complètement abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

-« Lorsque nous avons eu l'accident, j'avais noté mentalement ton numéro d'immatriculation au moment de ta fuite. Mais j'étais tellement anéantie par la mort de mes parents et en état de choc que j'ai enfoui inconsciemment ce détail en moi. Pendant plusieurs semaines, j'ai refusé de manger et de parler. Dès que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais toute la scène, ce sang, le corps de mes parents. Mes cauchemars étaient de plus en plus violents et je refusais d'y faire face, préférant les calmants ou les cachets pour dormir et éviter ainsi la férocité de ces images.

Grâce à l'aide de ces médicaments destinés à m'anesthésier complètement l'esprit, j'ai pu me relever et aider mon frère Emmett et sa femme Rosalie. Je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je m'occupe d'eux.

La convalescence de mon frère fut longue. Entre les opérations et la rééducation, je n'avais pas le temps de penser.

Ma belle-sœur a été placée en psychiatrie pendant de longue semaine suite à la perte de son enfant.

Bref, je n'avais plus de temps pour moi, pour réfléchir, pour mes études. Je devais prendre soin d'eux. »

-« Bella, je suis tellement désolé pour toi et ta famille. Tu as traversé tellement d'épreuve seule. Je… ». Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de me dire. La seule chose que je retenais était ma responsabilité dans toute cette affaire et le refus de mon cerveau de se rappeler de cette nuit d'horreur. J'étais un monstre et ne méritais pas de vivre.

-« J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire ». Me répondit-elle froidement.

-« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit moi qui ait fait ça ! Il n'y a pas eu d'enquête ? ».

-« Si mais comme à l'époque je ne me rappelais de rien, l'enquête n'a pas abouti faute de preuve et a été classée sans suite ».

-« Et depuis quand tu te souviens ? ». Lui demandai-je, pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse.

-« Depuis fin Septembre. Quand j'ai repris les cours, j'ai diminué mon dosage pour pouvoir étudier.

Et de ce fait, ayant l'esprit plus clair, mes cauchemars ont repris me dévoilant ce que je cherchais à oublier « toi » ou plutôt la plaque d'immatriculation de ta voiture grise ».

-« Pourquoi je ne me rappelle de rien ? ».

-« Beaucoup de chose peuvent faire que ton cerveau refuse de te dévoiler la vérité comme L'alcool, un accident, un choc. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que ton sevrage va-t-il pouvoir t'aider à éclaircir toute cette affaire. »

-« Oui, de toute façon peu importe je suis un homme mort ».

-« On ne cherche pas à te tuer ! ».

-« Ah oui. Pourquoi suis-je ici alors ? Je devrais être dans le couloir de la mort pour ce que j'ai fait. Comment puis-je continuer à vivre avec un tel fardeau ? »

-« Ce n'est pas ta mort que nous souhaitons. Je veux dire que nous avions besoin de preuves, de tes aveux pour pouvoir rouvrir le dossier du décès de mes parents. Nous avions besoin de savoir le nom de la personne qui avait fait ça. C'est pour cette raison ça que mon frère, suite à ma révélation, a préféré faire appel à un détective plutôt qu'à la police pour te retrouver. C'est pour cela que je suis responsable si tu es là, c'est de ma faute. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ça irait aussi loin. Tu mérites d'aller en prison, mais pas de mourir. Je suis contre la peine de mort. Mon métier est d'aider les gens. Je ne peux cautionner ce genre de pratique. »

Je regardais cette jeune femme que j'avais brisée par ma bêtise. Sa force de caractère m'impressionnait. Elle était si jeune et tellement mature par les épreuves traversées.

Je ne doutais pas de son récit et en même temps, mon amnésie m'empêchait de réaliser pleinement ce que j'avais fait.

-« Je détruits tout sur mon passage. Si seulement j'avais pu mourir comme je le souhaitais et surtout ce soir là. » Je déglutis difficilement en repensant à ma petite fille que j'avais voulu rejoindre, tant la douleur était invivable. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

-« Quoi ? Tu voulais mourir ce soir là ? Pourquoi ? »

-« Oui j'avais décidé de rejoindre ma fille et à la place j'ai tué des gens innocents ».

Elle me regardait complètement choquée et je laissais mes larmes s'échouer sur mes joues.

-« Ta fille ? Ta f… fille … est …morte ? ».

-« Oui le jour de l'accident c'était son anniversaire et elle aurait eu 3 ans. Elle est morte … 3 mois plus tôt. »

-« Cassie ? »

-« Oui, Cassandra Cullen. »

**Alors ? Je veux tout savoir sur vos impressions de ce chapitre.**

**Merci de continuer à me mettre en alerte et surtout de me faire une reviewrob pour que mon envie d'écrire cette histoire se poursuive…**

**RDV normalement dans 15 jours.**

**Robisous.**

**Cindy**

**Je vous souhaite une très belle année 2010 !!!**


	12. Chapitre 12 Perdre la raison

**Coucou,**

**Un peu de pub, tout d'abord voici le lien du premier chapitre écrit par les TPA'S girls (dont je fais partie) le cadavre exquis : .net/s/5667969/1/Mortelle_Tentation franchement vous allez vous régalez de nos idées tordus. Mdr**

**Et voici ensuite un concours organisé toujours par les TPA'S girls vous retrouvez tout sur ce lien pour participer ou pour lire les OS .net/community/Bloody_Valentine_contest/76893/14/0/1/**

**Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'écrire mon OS pour le concours mais l'idée est en train de germer dans ma tête donc si le temps ne cours pas trop vite, j'y participerai …**

**Alors, je voudrais vraiment vous remercier pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre et je suis ravie de constater que même si mon histoire est sombre, vous continuez à me lire.**

**Merci à ma Jess et ma petite Béa. Je vous embrasse fort les filles.**

**Je tiens à prévenir que le début de ce chapitre peut choquer les âmes sensibles et que même si mon histoire est une fiction, j'essaie de me rapprocher le plus possible de la réalité.**

**La perte d'un enfant vous marque à jamais, c'est un sujet qui me touche profondément même si je ne l'ai pas vécue directement mais indirectement. C'est une façon pour moi d'extériorisé ma peine face à ce chagrin inimaginable.**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à toutes les mamans du monde.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Chapitre 12 : Perdre la raison**

**De nos jours, Lorena, Texas**

**POV Emmett :**

Je quittai mon travail avec une seule idée en tête, prendre une douche et dormir. Mais c'était sans compter sur ma sœur qui m'avait appelé cette nuit, me demandant de me rendre au chalet dès que possible.

Je sentis au son de sa voix qu'elle était énervée et contrariée. Pourtant, lorsque j'avais essayé de la questionner, elle avait refusé de me parler.

C'est donc avec une boule d'angoisse que je me dirigeais vers le chalet. Je ne savais rien du sujet de son irritation, enfin je pensais que « Cullen » était dans l'équation, mais la froideur de Bella m'étonnait.

Nos relations s'étaient beaucoup détériorées depuis la mort de nos parents mais encore plus depuis que Cullen était entre nos mains.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma sœur s'occupait autant de Cullen, le soignant et veillant sur lui.

Cela m'écœurait plus qu'autre chose. Pour moi, ce type ne méritait pas une telle attention de sa part et encore moins de la pitié.

Les seules émotions que j'éprouvais pour lui étaient haine et colère. La vengeance supplantait tout le reste. Elle me permettait de me lever le matin et d'avancer.

Je le devais à mes parents même si je savais qu'ils désapprouveraient totalement mes actes et mes choix. Je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière. Cullen devait payer et peu importe la manière, pour mon fils Matthew, mon bébé que je n'ai pu prendre dans mes bras qu'une seule et unique fois.

Je n'avais eu qu'une heure avec lui, mémorisant son visage par cœur, la douceur de sa peau malgré sa minuscule taille. Le rencontrant pour la première fois, je devais déjà lui faire mes adieux…à jamais.

Je n'oublierais jamais cette soirée morbide, où les brancardiers étaient venus me chercher en salle de réveil, juste après mon opération pour me monter à l'étage dans la même chambre que mon épouse.

J'étais rassuré de voir que Rosalie était en vie. Je n'avais pas pu avoir de ses nouvelles depuis que les secours nous avaient conduits ici.

Mais mon sourire se figea lorsque le médecin et la sage femme pénétrèrent dans notre chambre. Ils nous expliquèrent ce qui s'était passé et que notre enfant, n'avait pas survécu à l'accident.

Les cris déchirants de Rose retentirent dans la pièce blanche et froide… de vie.

Je restais complètement stoïque, trop abasourdi pour réagir.

La sage femme nous demanda si nous voulions voir notre enfant. Lui donner une réalité nous permettrait de commencer notre travail de deuil.

Rose accepta immédiatement. Quant à moi je ne savais pas si je voulais vraiment voir mon fils sans vie.

La sage femme revint avec notre enfant, habillé et enroulé dans une petite couverture bleue. Elle le tendit à Rose qui le prit dans ses bras tremblants.

Elle éclata en longs sanglots, chuchotant que notre enfant était le plus beau bébé du monde et qu'elle l'aimait plus que sa propre vie. Elle le berça doucement contre son cœur pendant de longues minutes.

Je regardais la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux sans vraiment réaliser qu'elle était bien réelle.

Rose releva les yeux vers moi. Mon Dieu, son regard me déchira le cœur. Elle me demanda si je voulais prendre mon fils. Je n'arrivais pas à parler alors je m'avançais lentement vers le lit de Rose. Celle-ci me déposa mon enfant dans mes bras. Je posai mes yeux sur lui et mon cœur déjà bien amoché finit d'exploser en milliers de morceaux. Il était tellement petit, tellement beau. C'était mon fils, mon enfant. Je fondis également en larmes devant cette terrible injustice de la vie.

Et ce soir là, je fis cette promesse à mon fils et à ma femme. Je me vengerais de la personne responsable de cette ignominie. Peu importe le temps que cela me prendrait ou la manière dont je l'accomplirais, je me vengerais, pour la mort de mon fils, pour avoir privé ma femme d'enfanter à jamais et pour le décès de mes parents.

Mon cœur était mort avec mon fils. Ma vie se résumait désormais à une seule et unique obsession : « Edward Cullen ». Je ne pouvais considérer cet homme comme un être humain, pas après ce qu'il avait infligé à ma famille.

J'arrivais au chalet de grand-père ou je remarquais que la voiture de Rose et Jacob était garée devant.

Je descendis de mon véhicule et me dirigeai vers la maison. La porte s'ouvrit sur ma femme.

Je m'approchai d'elle et l'embrassai sur la joue.

**-« Coucou ma puce, ça va ? Que fais-tu là ? » .** Lui demandai-je surpris de la voir ici à cette heure.

**-« Salut, ça va. Ta sœur m'a appelée pour que je vienne ici ».**

**-« Ah bon ! Pourquoi ? ».** Je ne comprenais pas ce que Bella voulait.

**-« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle attendait tout le monde pour faire le point ».** Elle s'écarta pour que je puisse rentrer à l'intérieur.

J'allai directement à la cuisine ou Jacob se servait un café.

**-« Salut Jake, ça va ? ».**

**-« Salut Em, et toi ? Café ? » **. Je m'installai sur le comptoir de la cuisine et attrapai la tasse qu'il me tendait.

**-« Je suis crevé. Merci. Où est Bella ? »**. Je pris une gorgée brûlante de ce doux nectar qui me réchauffa instantanément.

**-« A l'étage avec Cullen, elle arrive. »**

**-« Tu es au courant de quelque chose toi ? »**

**-«De rien du tout mais vu son humeur ça ne présage rien de bon »**. Me répondit-il.

C'était quoi ce bordel ! Ce n'était pas le genre de Bella de se montrer aussi autoritaire d'habitude.

**-« Vous êtes tous là ? ». **

Je me tournai face à ma sœur que je n'avais pas entendu arriver. Elle nous fixait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Elle était plus pale que d'habitude et des cernes très prononcées se dessinaient sur son visage. Je me sentais vraiment coupable de faire subir cette situation à ma sœur. Après tout, j'étais responsable si elle s'occupait de Cullen presque toutes les nuits. Je ne lui avais pas laissé le choix. En effet, Rose et moi travaillions la nuit et Jake faisait également des dépannages 4 nuits par semaine. Ce n'était qu'une gosse de 20 ans, après tout !

**-« Bon Bella que se passe t'il ? Je suis fatiguée et je voudrais aller me coucher. »** Demanda Rose sur un ton exaspéré.

**-« Très bien. Je voudrais être certaine que tout le monde connaisse tous les détails en rapport avec Cullen et que chacun se soit engagé dans cette affaire en toute connaissance de cause.**

**Personnellement, j'ai l'impression de ne pas tout savoir, que des éléments m'ont été volontairement cachés pour être certaine que je sois des vôtres. Effectivement, si j'avais été au courant de tous les détails, jamais je n'aurais cautionné votre plan de malade. » **

Bella était hors d'elle et moi j'étais sidéré par son attitude.

**-« Mais de quoi parles tu Bella ? ».** Répliqua Jake en s'approchant d'elle. Elle s'écarta vivement de lui.

**-« De quoi je parle ? Hein ? Emmett ? »**. Elle me regarda furieuse.

**-« Bon Bella, ça suffit ! Dis-nous ce qui se passe à la fin. »** Lui demandai-je.

**-« J'ai eu une conversation très intéressante avec Cullen, cette nuit. Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il ne mentait. Par contre TOI, ce n'est pas ton cas. Je veux consulter le dossier de Laurent et tout de suite ».**

Mais que lui avait donc raconté Cullen pour la mettre dans cet état ou elle doutait autant de moi. Tout le monde me regardait car j'étais effectivement le seul à avoir accès au dossier.

**-« Comment oses-tu mettre ta famille en doute ? Tu préfères croire cet enfoiré qui a détruit nos vies ? Il est hors de question que je te donne le dossier. »**

Mon ton était sans appel. Nous nous défîmes du regard pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Jacob ne nous interrompe.

**-« Bella, calme toi et raconte moi ce qui s'est passé avec Cullen ? ».**

**-« Ok. Cullen m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé le soir de l'accident et il… ».**

**-« Tu vois, il a avoué. »** L'interrompis-je triomphant.

**-« Non, Emmett, il n'a rien avoué car il ne se rappelle de rien. Il sait qu'il a eu un accident à quelques kilomètres du notre mais ne se rappelle pas de nous avoir percutés. Sa perte de mémoire peut être du au choc ou à une autre cause. Et même si il nous avait vraiment percutés, toute cette histoire n'est qu'accidentelle ».**

**-« Comment peux-tu dire une telle énormité Bella ? Même si il a tout oublié, c'est bien lui qui nous a laissés pour mort et s'est enfui sans nous aider. C'est lui qui a tué papa et maman …mon...Fils…Comment peux tu me dire cela ? **» Je tremblais de rage devant ses propos si incohérents pour moi.

**-« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas Emmett, que je n'aie pas envie de connaître la vérité ? Ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer, c'est que lui aussi porte son fardeau sur ses épaules. Ce soir là, la seule chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était rejoindre sa fille ». **

Bella pleurait et moi je me statufiai en entendant ses paroles.

**-«Quoi ? Cullen a une fille ? Mais il a toujours sa fille lui ».** Cracha Rose.

**-« Non, Rosalie, le soir de l'accident, sa fille aurait du avoir ses 3 ans mais elle est morte 3 mois plus tôt. Il voulait la rejoindre, être près d'elle. »**

Ma femme était horrifiée par les propos de Bella.

**-« Tu veux dire qu'il cherchait à mourir et qu'à la place il a tué des innocents ? Vraiment ironique. Tu t'es bien faite avoir Bella. Il te manipule. Tu es vraiment trop naïve. » **Lui asséna Jacob sarcastique.

**-« Jake, tu crois vraiment que l'on peut inventer de telle chose ? Cullen n'a plus rien à perdre ! »**

**-« Je n'en ai rien à foutre de sa vie. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il paie ses erreurs. »**

**-« Jake ça suffit ! J'en ai marre ! Je veux que cette histoire se termine et tout de suite ! Je veux oublier tout ça ! **» Lui cria Rose.

**-« Je te jure mon cœur que tout sera bientôt terminé. S'il le faut, je le tuerai de mes propres mains. **» Je m'approchai de ma femme et la pris dans mes bras. Oui, j'étais prêt à tout pour elle.

**-« NON ! Emmett, tu ne feras rien. Comment peux-tu être certain de sa culpabilité ? Pourquoi ne pas appeler la police ? ». **Répliqua ma sœur.

**-« Mais que t'arrive t'il Bella à la fin ! Tu sais très bien que Laurent a effectué des recherches avant d'avoir des certitudes, recherches basées sur tes propos je te rappelle. Il me semble que c'est bien toi qui a amené la preuve indiscutable concernant Cullen, non ? Sa plaque d'immatriculation tu ne l'as pas inventée ? » **Répliquais-je sèchement à ma sœur**.**

**-« Je ne sais plus ». **Murmura Bella**.**

**-« Quoi ? Comment ça tu ne sais plus ? ». **Lui demanda Rose.

**-« Que… je…me suis…peut-être trompée. Ça remonte à tellement longtemps. » **Répliqua t'elle en fixant le sol.

**-« Non mais tu es complètement folle ! Tu cherches quoi Bella ? ». **J'étais hors de moi.

**-« Ecoute Em, tout ce que je souhaite c'est pouvoir consulter le dossier de Laurent, vérifié qu'il a fait son travail correctement. Tout ceci me dépasse et va beaucoup trop loin. Tu étais au courant pour sa fille ? »**

**-« Il m'avait dit que Cullen avait une fille mais n'es jamais rentré dans les détails car tout ce que je voulais c'était des preuves de l'accident. »**

**-« Que cela change t-il, Bella qu'il ait une gosse ou non ? »**Lui demanda Jacob.

**-« Ca change tout Jake. Si nous avions su pour le décès de sa fille, nous aurions certainement agit différemment. Il connaît la souffrance de perdre un être cher. Il a tout oublié de cette nuit là. La seule chose à faire est de vérifier le dossier de Laurent et de laisser la police faire son travail. »**

**-« Tu sais très bien Bella que sans preuves tangibles, ils n'accepteront jamais de rouvrir le dossier ».**Lui dis-je.

**-« Alors on fait quoi ? On accuse quelqu'un qui ne se rappelle pas avoir eu un accident ? Génial ! ». **Répondit ma sœur.

**-« Bella à raison. Nous sommes coincés tant que Cullen ne recouvre pas la mémoire et nous ne pouvons pas aller voir la police sans preuves. Il faut revoir tout le dossier. Notre situation ne peux plus durer ». **Déclara Rose.

**-« Je persiste à dire que c'est de la connerie ! ». **Jacob était plus qu'énervé, tout comme moi mais honnêtement je ne savais plus quoi faire. Peut être que les filles avaient raison et qu'il fallait tout reprendre depuis le début. Après tout, l'enquête de la police n'avait jamais rien donné et les seuls éléments en ma possession étaient ceux que Laurent m'avait fournis.

**-« Très bien, je vais vous chercher le dossier pour que vous fassiez vos recherches. Quant à moi, je vais aller rendre visite à Laurent. »**

Je sortis de la cuisine et composai le numéro sur mon portable.

**-« Oui c'est moi, j'ai besoin de te voir et tout de suite, ok »**

Je m'engouffrai dans mon véhicule, en repensant sans cesse à cette conversation que nous venions de tous avoir. Je ne savais plus du tout ou j'en étais. J'avais tellement été guidé par la haine et la vengeance envers Cullen que je n'avais pas cherché plus loin. Comme Laurent l'avait donné pour responsable de tous mes malheurs, je tenais enfin le coupable et j'étais trop heureux de pouvoir enfin me venger.

Ma femme et ma sœur avaient raison, il fallait que cette sombre affaire trouve enfin un épilogue et rapidement.

**POV Esmée :**

**Austin, Texas.**

Mon Dieu ! 9 jours, 9 jours que mon fils, mon enfant avait disparu.

Aucune nouvelle de lui, nulle part !

Je me sentais tellement impuissante avec ce nœud à l'estomac qui ne me quittait pas.

L'inspecteur Williams avait débuté son enquête et pour l'instant cela n'avait rien donné.

Son portable était toujours éteint et n'avait pas fonctionné depuis le jour de sa disparition. Aucune transaction financière sur son compte n'était intervenue et aucune demande de rançon ne nous était parvenue.

Mon fils avait tout simplement disparu dans la nature !

Avec Alice, nous avions diffusé un très grand nombre d'avis de recherche avec photo et description d'Edward mais pour l'instant les appels n'étaient pas très concluants.

C'était vraiment horrible de se sentir impuissante face à cette attente, d'être incapable de protéger son enfant.

Il avait enduré tellement de drames ces derniers mois. La vie ne l'avait vraiment pas épargné.

La seule chose encore à ma portée, c'était la prière. Il ne me restait plus que ça. Je priais pour que mon enfant soit sain et sauf et qu'il revienne rapidement dans nos vies…

**Alors ? Je suis certaine que vous vous posez des milliers de questions ? Lol.**

**Ma fic prends un nouveau tournant. Peut-être un peu de lumière ?**

**Edward est-il vraiment coupable ? Son amnésie est-elle réelle ?**

**Et ce Laurent qui est-il ?**

**Je vous donne rdv dans 15 jours pour réfléchir à tout ça.**

**Je compte sur vous pour faire exploser les reviewrobs, seule récompense de mon travail.**

**Robisous.**

**Cindy**


	13. Chapitre 13 Doutes

**Coucou,**

**Je tiens d'abord à vous remercier pour vos reviews, mise en alerte. Cela me touche beaucoup surtout que le dernier chapitre était très dur en émotions. Alors merci infiniment.**

**Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre assez long et promis pas de larme dans celui-ci.**

**Je pense vous surprendre par la tournure que prends ma fic et je peux vous garantir que c'est loin d'être fini. C'est ça quand on à un esprit tordu. Lol**

**Vous aurez donc des réponses mais encore plein de nouvelle question à la fin du chapitre.**

**Merci à ma petite Béa pour sa patience et pour prendre de son temps pour me corriger.**

**Merci à ma Jess qui c'est arraché les cheveux avec moi pour ce chapitre. Lol**

**Et pour finir, voici le lien pour signer la pétition afin que FF ne supprime pas certaines fics. Que tous les auteurs restent libres de leur écriture : .net/s/5734048/1/Petition#**

**Disc :**** Evidement les persos appartiennent à SM sauf l'histoire.**

**BONNE LECTURE !!!**

**Chapitre 13 : Doutes**

**POV Bella :**

Emmett venait de partir pour voir ce détective privé. Laurent, en nous laissant le dossier sur le bureau de grand-père.

Je regardais ce dossier vert en l'effleurant du bout des doigts. J'avais peur, peur de découvrir la vérité sur Cullen ou notre erreur de l'avoir accusé à tord.

Mais je devais le faire, prendre mon courage à deux mains et l'ouvrir car cette histoire avait déjà trop duré.

J'inspirai et tentai de calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur.

Je m'installai dans le fauteuil en cuir noir où je regardais petite, grand-père travailler.

Je chassais ses images d'enfance trop douloureuses surtout en sachant ce que nous faisions à présent.

La maison était calme, Cullen dormait à l'étage et Jacob était parti raccompagner Rosalie chez elle.

Elle était trop bouleversée par ce qui avait été évoqué plus tôt. Ses nerfs avaient lâché, soumis à une trop forte tension et fatigue.

C'était pour cette raison que Jacob avait voulu la raccompagner. Depuis l'accident, chacun faisait encore plus attention en voiture.

Il devrait me rejoindre dans peu de temps pour m'aider à éclaircir le dossier.

Je l'ouvris. Il contenait plusieurs photos de Cullen et divers compte rendus des recherches.

J'examinai minutieusement chaque détail, repoussant la fatigue émotionnelle et physique pour me concentrer un maximum.

Je trouvai divers clichés qui montraient Cullen descendant d'un véhicule de couleur grise. Un gros plan indiquait sa plaque d'immatriculation.

-« Oh mon Dieu ! » M'exclamai-je horrifiée par ce que j'avais sous les yeux.

Non, ce n'est pas possible, tout mes doutes, mes incertitudes se trouvaient devant mes yeux et pourtant, je refusais d'y croire. Je ne pouvais pas.

Accepter cette évidence surtout après avoir plaidé sa cause devant ma famille était tout simplement impossible. Je me sentais trahie et naïve.

Une colère noire me transporta à l'étage, dossier en main, vers la chambre de Cullen.

J'entrai avec fracas dans la pièce faisant sursauter Cullen. La colère me rendait folle et je devais être rouge de rage car il me regardait avec frayeur.

J'étais au bout de son lit, brandissant le dossier que j'avais dans la main et lui hurlais dessus.

-« Tu t'es bien amusé Cullen ? »

-« Quoi ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

-« Pourquoi ? Pour ça ». Lui éructai-je en lui jetant les photos à la figure.

-« C'est moi sur les photos. Je…je ne comprends pas ».

-« Ce sont des photos qui ont été prises par le détective privé que mon frère a engagé pour retrouver la trace de celui qui avait causé l'accident. Et il s'avère que c'est bien toi, non ? ».

-« Oui c'est moi mais je … »

-« Comment as-tu pu te servir de moi de la sorte ? J'ai cru à ton histoire d'amnésie, que tu n'étais pas conscient, que ce n'était peut-être pas toi. Je me suis mise ma famille à dos en croyant à tes mensonges. Je suis vraiment stupide. Je voulais vérifier et voilà ce que je trouve, toi et la bonne plaque d'immatriculation qui bizarrement ressemble beaucoup à la tienne. Je suis naïve mais c'est terminé tout ça.

Cullen me regarda complètement ahuri et moi je tremblais tant la colère émanait de mon corps.

-« Je te jure Bella, que je ne me rappelle de rien et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis dévasté de savoir que c'est peut-être moi qui aie fait ça. Mais, je peux te garantir que je ne me sers absolument pas de toi. »

-« Comment puis-je te croire quand je vois ces photos ? Est-ce la vérité à propos de ta fille ou était-ce un moyen de m'attendrir sur ta pauvre existence ? ».

Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Je me sentais complètement perdue.

Les yeux de Cullen reflétaient la véracité de ses paroles. Mais après tout je ne le connaissais pas. Il pouvait très bien me manipuler.

-« Je comprends que tu puisses douter de moi sur l'accident mais je ne te permets pas de supposer que ma fille est imaginaire. Laisse mon enfant en dehors de ça. »

-« Très bien alors que faisons-nous ? Je dois croire sur parole un alcoolique ? ». Je soupirai de frustration en regardant Cullen qui lui observait les photographies.

-« Ce n'est pas ma voiture ». Expliqua calmement Cullen en regardant de très près un cliché.

-« Quoi ? ». Je me rapprochai de lui « Mais que racontes tu ? C'est bien toi là ».

-« Oui c'est moi mais je ne conduisais pas cette voiture le soir de l'accident. »

Je le regardai complètement abasourdie. Il se moquait de moi, ce n'était pas possible.

-« La voiture que je conduis ici est une voiture de société. Elle est de même marque et de même couleur sauf que cette voiture que tu vois là, c'est celle qui a remplacée mon véhicule accidenté et qui est parti directement à la casse.

-« Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis Cullen. C'est pourtant bien cette plaque que j'ai mémorisée ce soir là. »

-« Sauf que la voiture que je conduisais commençait par 560 et non 561 comme l'indique cette photo. »

-« Si je comprends bien, tu es en train de me dire qu'une voiture de société de ton entreprise qui est de la même couleur et la même marque, nous aurait percutés mais que ce n'est pas la tienne car ta plaque commence par 560. C'est vraiment hallucinant.

-« C'est vrai que ça parait tiré par les cheveux mais je te jure que c'est la vérité. Cette voiture qui est dans le dossier n'est pas la voiture que je conduisais ce soir là. Je l'ai eu en remplacement de la mienne suite à mon accident ».

-« Comment te croire ? ».

-« J'ai des papiers notamment la carte grise et un de la casse qui prouveront ce que je viens de t'affirmer. Ce n'est pas moi Bella. »

Mon Dieu ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Si vraiment il disait la vérité, cela signifiait que nous avions accusé un innocent à la place du vrai coupable. Et qu'une autre personne de la société de Cullen avait conduit cette voiture qui avait détruit nos vies. C'était vraiment étrange car tout tournait tout de même autour de Cullen. Mon instinct m'incitait à le croire mais d'un autre côté perdurait cette sensation étrange que notre lot de malheurs était loin d'être fini.

-« Très bien. Ou sont ces papiers qui prouvent ton innocence ? »

-« Chez moi. Enfin chez mes parents en lieu sûr. A la suite de mon accident, j'ai subi une prise de sang. Avec le taux élevé d'alcool que j'avais, j'ai eu une suspension de permis par le tribunal mais je n'en ai jamais tenu compte. Voilà pourquoi je ne laisse pas ça à l'entreprise.

-« Il nous faut ces papiers mais je ne sais pas comment nous allons faire. Je dois en parler avec mes frères et voir si … ». Je ne pus finir ma phrase car la porte de la chambre claqua violemment contre le mur.

-« Que se passe-t-il ici ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? ». S'écria Jacob.

-« Calme-toi Jake ! Nous avons trouvé des choses dans le dossier qui prouvent que ce n'est pas Cullen le coupable. » Lui expliquai-je en tentant de le modérer.

-« Quoi ? Comment peux-tu le croire Bella, il se sert de toi. C'est juste un lâche qui ne veut pas assumer ses responsabilités et toi pauvre naïve tu tombes dans le panneau et le crois sur parole. »

-« Non, bien sûr que non Jake mais écoute au moins ce qu'il a dire. Toutes les preuves sont contre lui mais ce n'est pas lui. »

-« Ca suffit Bella ! J'en ai assez de vos conneries. Ton attitude vis-à-vis de lui me dépasse et il est hors de question que je laisse faire ça. Laisse-moi seule avec lui. »

-« Non, Jake tu te calmes ! Ok ! »

-« Ecoutez, je suis vraiment navré de ce qui vous arrive mais je n'ai rien fait. Bella essaie juste de … ». Cullen n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Jake s'avança vers lui et l'attrapa à la gorge sans que je puisse avoir le temps de réagir.

-« Jake, lâche le tout de suite, ça suffit ! ». Lui criai-je en tentant de le repousser de Cullen mais il me fît reculer contre le mur.

-« Ne t'en mêle pas Bella. Et toi espèce d'enfoiré je t'interdis de parler à ma sœur. Tu lui embrouilles le cerveau avec des conneries mais avec moi ça ne prend pas. Tu m'entends Cullen. ».

Jake continua de le secouer violement et sa prise autour de son cou se resserra. Cullen ne pouvait parler ni respirer normalement tant Jake était dans sa crise de folie.

-« JACOB ! Arrête, je t'en prie, arrête tu vas le tuer. » Le suppliai-je mais il ne m'entendait pas. Mes larmes s'écoulaient abondamment sur mes joues. J'avais peur et je ne pouvais arrêter la scène qui se déroulait sur mes yeux.

-« Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à ma famille Cullen ». Jake n'était plus humain à ce moment là. Il était possédé par une force animale et ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

-« JAKE, arrête, je t'en prie ! ». Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Le visage de Cullen devint rouge et sa respiration laborieuse. Je devais faire quelque chose. Je ne pouvais pas regarder cet homme mourir devant mes yeux sans bouger.

Je regardai autour de moi et la seule chose que je vis à ma portée était la lampe posée sur la petite table. Je l'attrapai et m'avançai vers eux en tremblant.

-« Jake, je t'ai demandé de le lâcher. Lâche-le. Putain ! » Hurlai-je. Mais rien à faire. Jake ne m'entendait pas.

Je serrai ma prise sur la lampe et je la tapai de toutes mes forces sur le crâne de Jake. Elle explosa en mille morceaux et Jake tomba lourdement sur le sol, inconscient. Je restai figée plusieurs secondes mais la voix de Cullen me sortit de mes songes.

-« Bella ? »

-« Oh mon dieu ! Qu'ai-je fait ? Pardon Jake mais je n'avais pas le choix. » Je me penchai vers lui pour vérifier sa respiration qui était normale. Il était juste assommé.

Je me redressai et allai libérer les liens qu'avait Cullen aux pieds. Il était encore un peu sonné.

-« Vite Cullen, dépêche toi, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. » Je l'aidai à se redresser et à enfiler ses chaussures.

Je le fis descendre les escaliers et le montai dans ma voiture.

-« Ne bouge pas Cullen, je reviens tout de suite ».

-« Mais que se passe t'-il Bella ? Que fais-tu ? » Sa voix était rauque et prise d'une quinte de toux.

-« Chut, on verra ça plus tard, pas le temps. J'arrive ». Je refermai sa portière et courus vers le chalet.

J'attrapai un sac, mis dedans quelque provisions et médicaments de Cullen. J'allai dans le bureau de grand-père et ouvris le coffre pour prendre un peu d'espèces. Je me tournai vers la vitrine et soufflai pour tenter d'effacer de ma conscience ce que je venais de prendre.

Je sortis en vitesse avec tout ce que je venais de prendre, y compris le dossier.

Des bruits à l'étage m'indiquaient que Jake était réveillé et qu'il allait bien. J'en fus soulagée.

Je me précipitai à l'intérieur de mon véhicule en balançant le tout sur la banquette arrière.

Je démarrai en trombe en ne sachant pas où aller ni quoi faire. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Cullen qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

-« Ca va aller » Lui dis-je pour le rassurer, aussi bien pour lui que pour moi-même.

Je ne savais pas si j'avais eu raison de prendre cette décision de m'enfuir. Je m'en voulais d'avoir frapper Jake mais je n'avais pas eu le choix. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tuer un homme qui était peut-être innocent. Je venais sûrement de perdre les derniers membres de ma famille par mon geste.

Mais ce que je ressentais au fond de moi était plus fort que tout.

Un homme est innocent jusqu'à ce que justice soit faite et je me battrais pour que la bonne personne soit emprisonnée, quoi qu'il m'en coûte…

**POV Emmett :**

Sur le chemin pour me rendre au bureau de Laurent, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à la fille de Cullen car si c'était vrai, cela voulait dire que Laurent ne m'avait pas tout raconté à son sujet.

Je n'aurais pas pu agir comme je l'avais fait en sachant que Cullen avait vécu l'expérience si douloureuse de la perte d'un enfant. Je voulais connaître la vérité, le nom de la personne qui avait causée la perte des membres qui m'étaient chers et qui avait osé s'enfuir en nous laissant ainsi sans secours au milieu de la route.

J'étais tellement rongé par la haine et la vengeance que je n'avais pas cherché à en savoir plus.

Laurent m'avait apporté Cullen sur un plateau. J'étais trop heureux d'avoir un coupable à qui faire payer toutes ces vies brisées. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Mais l'entêtement de Bella à vouloir absolument consulter le dossier et le fait que Cullen pouvait être innocent, je ne pouvais le supporter. Cela signifiait que je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne et que par ma folie, j'avais entraîné la perte de ma famille dans cette sombre histoire.

Je me garai devant l'immeuble gris et délabré ou était installé Laurent.

Des gamins couraient après leur ballon en me bousculant sur leur passage et je montais les marches sales et nauséabondes.

Je frappai à la porte sur laquelle une petite plaque indiquait « Laurent. Détective privé ». Il n'y avait pas de nom de famille. Il disait que ça gardait la discrétion sur ses enquêtes.

J'entendis un « Entrez » et ouvris la porte. Un bureau me faisait face et Laurent y était installé.

La pièce était minuscule et sentait le renfermé et le tabac froid. Le mobilier comportait uniquement outre le bureau, 2 chaises et un placard. La tapisserie était défraîchit.

-« Tiens, Monsieur Swan, comment allez-vous ? » Laurent se leva en me tendant la main. Je la serrai brièvement.

-« Bien. »

-« Alors que me vaut votre visite ? Installez-vous. »

-« Non ça ira. Je venais vous voir pour parler de l'enquête que vous avez effectué pour moi concernant Edward Cullen »

-« Oui. Je croyais avoir fini mon travail pour vous, non ? » Me demanda Laurent un peu nerveusement.

-« Exact. Sauf que je voudrais éclaircir quelques détails avec vous ».

-« Très bien, je vous écoutes ».

-« Je viens d'apprendre que Cullen avait une petite fille qui allait avoir 3 ans et qu'elle est décédée il y a presque 1 an. C'est vrai ? »

-« Euh… Je ne sais pas. Il faut que je regarde dans son dossier mais de toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance. Vous avez votre coupable ». Laurent se dirigea nerveusement vers le placard et chercha le dossier.

-« Je veux juste vérifier que vous n'avez rien omis de me dire. » Lui dis-je menaçant.

-« Très bien. Alors Cullen, ah oui le voilà. En effet il avait une fille qui s'appelait Cassandra. »

-« Putain mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit, hein ? » Je m'approchai de lui.

-« Ecoutez, je ne vois pas en quoi c'était important de vous dire cela. En plus je vous l'ai dit qu'il avait une fille et c'est vous qui n'avez pas voulu avoir plus de détails ». Me répondit-il en se reculant vers le mur.

-« Parce que je pensais qu'elle était en vie. Je ne voulais pas savoir que sa vie de famille était parfaite »

-« Personne n'a de vie parfaite, Monsieur Swan. »

-« Votre attitude me laisse à penser que vous me cachez des éléments capitaux, que vous ne m'avez pas tout rapporté. »

-« Vous vous trompez. Vous savez tout ce que vous devez savoir. C'est Edward Cullen le responsable de l'accident. » Tenta t-il. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front.

-« Ah bon ! Alors pourquoi êtes-vous si nerveux ? » Lui demandai-je d'un sourire sarcastique.

-« Mais non, je ne comprends tout simplement pas votre agressivité à mon égard alors que j'ai fait mes recherches à votre demande. »

-« Peut-être parce que vous transpirez la malhonnêteté et que je vous aie payé suffisamment cher pour connaître toute la vérité. »

-« Je peux vous assurer que vous n'avez rien d'autre à savoir, Monsieur Swan ».

Je ne saurais l'expliquer mais cet homme me cachait des choses et je le sentais.

Je m'approchai de lui et le plaquai contre le mur. **(N/A : Plaquage spéciale pour Jess. Mdr)**

-« Je ne vous crois pas. Dite-moi maintenant ce que vous tentez de me cacher ». Lui hurlai-je en l'empoignant fortement contre son col

-« Rien, rien du tout. » Bafouilla t-il.

-« Crache le morceau avant que je te transforme en pâté pour chien. »

-« Il vaut mieux pour vous que vous ne sachiez rien. »

-« Comment ça ? »Je resserrai ma poigne.

-« Je… je… ne… rien dire ». Je commençais à perdre patience. Que me cachait-il ?

-« Je te jure que si tu ne me dis pas maintenant ce que tu sais, tu le regretteras vivement ».

-« Tuez-moi. Je m'en fiche ! Je préfère mourir de vos mains plutôt que des siennes car je sais que la mort sera plus que douloureuse ».

-« Comment ? De qui parlez-vous ? » Lui hurlai-je.

-« Je vous assure qu'il vaut mieux que vous ignorez son nom ».

Non mais ce n'était pas possible. J'étais dans la quatrième dimension. C'était quoi encore ce délire à la con. Je sentis le vibreur de mon portable retentir dans ma poche de pantalon.

Je relâchai Laurent et attrapai mon téléphone.

-« Oui, Jake ? Mais que se passe t-il ? Qui ? Cullen et Bella ? Comment ça partis ? Quoi ? Comment ça elle t'a assommé ? Bon ok, j'arrive ».

-« Putain ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! » Hurlai-je.

-« Un problème Monsieur Swan ? » Me demanda ironiquement Laurent.

-« Toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Tu viens avec moi et tout de suite »

-« Non mais attendez vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. »

-« Ah oui, je vais me gêner. Tu viens point barre. »

Je sortis la lame de mon couteau de poche et le forçai à m'accompagner même si je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en servir. Il était hors de question que je ne sache pas qui était ce « il » et ce que cela cachait.

**Bon, je n'ai perdu personne ? Lol**

**Je vous avez promis un chapitre sans peu d'action ça fait du bien. Non ?**

**Alors, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience sur ce chapitre.**

**Par curiosité, pour savoir si tout le monde suit. Qu'es que Bella à bien pu prendre dans la vitrine de papy Swan ? La réponse est dans la fic vers le début.**

**Vite une reviewrob pour m'encourager et teaser du prochain chapitre en échange.**

**RDV dans 15 jours.**

**Robisous.**

**Cindy**


	14. Chapter 14 Mensonges et véritées

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Me revoilà enfin ! Je suis désolée de ce retard mais avec les vacances pas évident de tout faire avec les enfants à la maison.**

**Du coup, c'est un chapitre pas très long mais qui je pense vous mettra en haleine. Du moins je l'espère. Lol**

**Merci infiniment pour vos reviews et votre soutien.**

**Pour répondre à Cocotte : C'est pas mal et merci à toi miss. Enregistre-toi sur FF que je puisse te répondre directement et t'envoyer un teaser des chapitres suivants. Robisous**

**Un grand merci à ma petite Béa pour son efficacité.**

**Tout plein de robisous à mes choupettes.**

**DISCL : Comme d'hab. Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**CHAPITRE 14 : MENSONGES ET VERITEES**

**POV EDWARD :**

J'étais dans la voiture avec Bella. Tout s'était passé tellement vite que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

Je jetai un œil vers elle. Elle était complètement crispée sur le volant. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues silencieusement. Que devais-je dire ou faire ? Je retournai ma tête vers la fenêtre en me massant le cou. La douleur était encore vive et je devais certainement avoir les empreintes des doigts de Jacob sur ma peau. Je fermai les yeux.

**-« Tu as mal ? ».**

Je me retournai au son de sa voix et lui souris pour la rassurer.

**-« Non, ça va »**. Elle acquiesça et dirigea de nouveau son regard sur la route. Je me décidai à lui parler.

**-« Bella ? ».** Elle devait être dans ses pensées car elle ne me répondit pas.

**-« Bella, hey ».** Lui répétai-je en effleurant sa cuisse. Elle sursauta et je m'empressai de retirer ma main.

**-« Désolé, je...je voulais juste savoir où nous allions ? ».** Lui demandai-je doucement. Elle paraissait tellement vulnérable que je ne voulais pas l'effrayer.

**-« Hum… Je n'en sais rien. Le plus loin possible ».**

**-« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela Bella ? ».** Je croisai son regard chocolat et elle parut perdue.

**-« Je ne pouvais pas laisser Jake te tuer et il comptait bien le faire vu son état d'énervement. »**

**-« D'accord mais pourquoi être partis ? Pourquoi sommes-nous dans cette voiture ? »** Je vis de la colère dans son regard et un rire amer sortit de sa bouche.

**-« Qu'est que tu crois Cullen, que j'ai assommé mon frère par plaisir ? Que je ne peux pas être humaine puisque j'ai laissé ma famille te traiter comme un chien galeux ? »**

**-« Non bien sûr que non Bella. Tu es certainement la personne la plus humaine que je connaisse. Je me doute que c'est difficile pour toi, que c'est ta famille qui est concernée mais je veux juste comprendre. » **J'essayais d'être le plus calme possible. Je savais qu'elle ne ferait rien contre moi. Elle soupira et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

**-« Je ne peux pas continuer à regarder comment ils te traitent alors que ton innocence concernant l'accident est tout à fait plausible. Et si je te laissais là-bas, j'aurais eu ta mort sur la conscience. Je ne peux le tolérer donc je ne vois pas d'autre solution que de partir ». **Elle m'avait répondu plus calmement en regardant la route.

**-« Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre Bella. Je suis désolé. »**

**-« Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Je fais mes choix et je les assume complètement. La seule chose qui importe pour moi est d'avoir le coupable de tout ce carnage et que mes parents et mon neveu reposent enfin en paix. »**

Cette fille me touchait bien plus que je ne le pensais par son passé tellement douloureux, sa fragilité mais aussi par sa force incroyable. En dépit de ma séquestration, je lui étais redevable car elle m'avait aidé à me sevrer de l'alcool. Le chemin de l'abstinence était encore long mais j'étais sur la bonne voie. Et encore aujourd'hui elle avait été capable de faire face à la violence de son frère, de me protéger contre toute attente. Je me sentais misérable face à elle, face à cet ange, mon ange !

Nous roulâmes plusieurs heures dans le silence. La nuit tombait doucement.

Bella décida de s'arrêter dans un petit motel sur le bord de la nationale.

**-« J'ai besoin de dormir et de réfléchir ».** Me dit-elle.

**-« Ok. »** Je la suivis jusqu'au motel. Nous arrivâmes près du comptoir où un homme chauve et grassouillet regardait un rodéo à la télévision.

**-« Bonsoir, nous voudrions une chambre s'il vous plait ? »** Demanda Bella.

L'homme ne se retourna pas mais lui répondit lassé.

**-« La chambre pour la nuit 53 Dollars, pas de service en chambre, pas de bruit et vous devez la libérer avant 12h00. »**

**-« Très bien. Tenez. »** Bella lui tendit les billets. L'homme les prit et nous donna la clé.

**-« 1****er**** étage, chambre 110. »**

**-« Merci ».** Bella se dirigea vers l'escalier et traversa le couloir pour s'arrêter devant la porte.

Elle entra et alluma l'interrupteur. La chambre était vraiment minuscule, un lit double, une banquette et une salle de bain.

**-« Euh… Bella, pourquoi as-tu pris une seule chambre ? »** Lui demandai-je

**-« Parce-que je ne vais pas avoir les moyens de payer deux chambres à chaque fois et que je veux garder un œil sur toi »**

**-« Oui. Je…je prends la banquette et toi le lit ».** Lui répondis-je mal à l'aise.

**-« Très bien, je vais prendre une douche ».** Elle attrapa des affaires dans son sac et se retourna vers moi.

**- « Tiens, prends ton traitement avant que j'oublie ».** Je pris la boite de comprimés et avant qu'elle ne se retourne, je lui attrapai le poignet.

**-« Bella, attends, je voudrais savoir ce que nous allons faire ? »**

**POV EMMETT :**

Je sortis la lame de mon couteau de poche même si je n'avais pas l'attention de m'en servir et le forçai à m'accompagner. Il était hors de question que je ne sache pas qui était ce « il » et ce que cela cachait.

Mais Laurent ne voulut pas se laisser faire et refusa d'avancer pour sortir du bureau. Il me hurla :

**-« Non, attendez je ne peux pas vous suivre, je dois protéger ma famille de lui. »**

Je me figeai et me retournai vers lui, furieux.

**-« De quoi parles-tu ? »**

**-« Ecoutez, nous sommes certainement surveillés. Si je vous suis pour vous dire qui il est et ce qu'il veut, il s'en prendra à ma famille. J'ai une femme et 2 enfants. Je vous en supplie ! »**

**-« Et qui me dit que tu n'es pas en train de te foutre de moi, hein ? »**

**-« Je suis mêlé à une sombre affaire sans le vouloir et si jamais je parle, il n'hésitera pas à supprimer les gens que j'aime. »**

**-« Mais je n'en ai à foutre de savoir à quoi tu es mêlé. Je veux juste connaître la vérité sur MA famille. »**

**-« Justement tout est lié Monsieur Swan. Vous êtes des pions dans ce jeu sans scrupules ni règles où Edward Cullen est l'homme à abattre ».**

**-« Quoi ? Comment ça des pions ? »**

**-« Tout ce que je peux vous révéler, c'est que ce n'est pas Edward Cullen le coupable de votre accident. Il est tout aussi innocent, qu'il en est la victime. »**

**-« Ce…n'est pas Edward…Cullen. Je ne …comprends rien. C'est vous qui avez fait des recherches et qui m'avez désigné cet homme comme étant le coupable. »**

**-« Je sais Monsieur Swan. Je suis tellement navré de toute la souffrance que je vous ai causée à vous et à votre famille. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai été obligé de falsifier les preuves et de désigner cet homme sous la contrainte.**

Je restai figé pendant plusieurs secondes le temps d'assimiler ses paroles et de les analyser. Lorsque j'en compris enfin le sens, une rage intense remonta. Je lui envoyai mon poing dans la figure. Sous le force de mon geste, il percuta le mur en face pour retomber sur le sol.

**-« Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? Vous vous êtes servis de nous et de notre malheur. Vous m'écœurez ».**

J'étais à bout de souffle. Je le regardai et ses yeux reflétaient la peur. Du sang coula de son nez.

**-« Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire Monsieur Swan. Cet homme est puissant et fera tout pour atteindre son but même si vous êtes sur son passage ». **Il s'essuya le nez avec la manche de sa chemise.

**-« Mais qui est cet homme à la fin et que veut-il ? »** Lui criai-je.

**-«Ce qu'il veut ? Détruire Cullen. Et comme vous êtes sur son chemin, vous aussi je suppose ».**

**-« Je n'y crois pas. Ce n'est pas possible. Si je résume, vous êtes en train de me dire que l'homme que je croyais coupable depuis des mois, Edward Cullen est innocent ? Qu'il se retrouve accusé à tord parce-qu'un homme veut se venger de lui ? C'est dingue cette histoire. »**

**-« Je sais que ça parait incroyable mais c'est la vérité. »**

Je passai ma main sur ma nuque en soupirant. Je ne savais absolument pas dans quoi je m'étais embarqué mais c'était une sacrée embrouille. Je repensai à ce que venait de m'avouer Laurent et mon cerveau bloqua sur une chose ou plutôt une personne.

**-« Mon Dieu, Bella ».** Je paniquai complètement.

**-« Qui est Bella ? ».** Me demanda Laurent.

**-« C'est ma sœur et … elle… s'est enfuie de …maison avec Cullen. Elle avait raison sur l'innocence de Cullen. Nous ne l'avons pas écoutée. Si vous me dites la vérité, cela signifie que celui qui souhaite la mort d'Edward Cullen va le rechercher. Hors ma sœur est avec lui. »**

**-« Il faut que vous retrouviez votre sœur. Ecoutez, je sais que le mal est fait mais je peux encore vous aider. Je ne peux vous révéler son identité mais disons que j'ai des preuves. En échange, vous me laissez partir pour quitter la ville et mettre à l'abri ma famille. »**

Il devait lire le désespoir dans mon regard. J'étais complètement perdu. Bella était livrée à elle-même, je ne pouvais pas la protéger.

**-« Tout ce dont vous aurez besoin est dans un coffre, Monsieur Swan. Je ne peux rien faire de plus »**. Il sortit une chaîne en or qui était autour de son cou et où pendait au bout une petite clé. Il l'enleva et me la tendit. Je l'attrapai et la regardai un moment. Je restai stoïque, n'arrivant pas à réagir. Je relevai enfin les yeux vers lui.

**-« Je suis vraiment désolé Monsieur Swan, sincèrement. J'espère que votre histoire se terminera bien. Il faut que je parte maintenant, s'il vous plait. »**

**-« Très bien. Où se trouve le coffre ? »**

Il se redressa pour me répondre quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner. Je vis Laurent s'écrouler d'une balle tirée en pleine tête et je le suivis quelques secondes après dans le néant.

**Non, on ne crie pas !!! lol**

**Dites-moi tout de vos impressions sur ce chapitre dans une reviewrob.**

**Je vous dis rendez-vous dans 15 jours, prenez soin de vous.**

**Robisous.**

**Cindy.**


	15. Chapter 15 culpabilités

**Coucou tout le monde, **

**Et non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien **

**Je suis désolée de ce délai mais je suis un peu débordée en ce moment et je n'ai donc plus trop le temps d'écrire.**

**Enfin, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long qui je l'espère vous plaira.**

**Je vous remercie infiniment pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir.**

**Merci aux revieuws anonymes : Cocotte 56 et Marion0**

**Plein de robisous aux robstens et un grand merci à ma Béa.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disc : Les personnages appartiennent toujours à SM.**

**CHAPITRE 15 : Culpabilités**

**POV Jacob :**

Je m'étais réveillé dans la chambre de Cullen avec un sacré mal de tête. Bella ne m'avait pas raté.

J'étais redescendu aussi vite que je le pouvais mais ma sœur s'était enfuie avec Cullen.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je savais que j'avais certainement dépassé les limites et que j'aurais certainement commis un acte répréhensible envers Cullen si Bella ne m'avait pas stoppé mais celui-ci m'avait poussé à bout.

Comment pouvait-il se servir de ma sœur ainsi ? Tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche n'était que mensonges. Oser affirmer qu'il n'avait aucune responsabilité dans la destruction de ma famille, je ne pouvais y croire.

J'avais l'impression que la situation m'échappait et que tout le monde avait décidé de plaider la cause de Cullen mais pas moi.

Et surtout je ne pouvais comprendre l'attitude de Bella envers lui.

Comment pouvait-elle croire ou penser que celui-ci était innocent de ces actes monstrueux après tout ce que nous avions vécu ?

Nous avions des preuves grâce à ce détective qu'Emmett avait engagé et elles désignaient Edward Cullen comme unique coupable.

Je voulais en finir avec cette histoire qui nous avait tant détruite les uns et les autres et essayer de vivre … Mais la rage, la colère et la rancœur me remplissaient et je ne nourrissais que des idées de vengeance.

Je devenais peut-être fou mais qui ne le serait pas face à l'injustice ? Qui ne voudrait pas se venger de la mort d'un être cher ? Qui n'aurait pas des envies de tuer ? Qui n'aurait pas envie de faire souffrir autant que nous pouvions souffrir ?

Ce que je regrettais c'était ma réaction qui avait poussée ma sœur à fuir avec le coupable de toute cette souffrance. Elle était seule à présent avec lui et je ne pouvais savoir ce qui allait se passer où ce qu'il ferait avec elle. Je n'avais pas su la protéger de nouveau et je l'avais faite partir par mon attitude.

J'avais bien essayé de la joindre sur son portable mais je m'étais vite rendu compte qu'elle l'avait laissé sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je ne pouvais même pas savoir si elle allait bien.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que j'essayais également de joindre Emmett et son téléphone sonnait dans le vide. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Emmett de ne pas répondre surtout au bout d'une heure. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Je savais qu'il était parti en ville pour voir ce Laurent dans le but d'éclaircir certains éléments du dossier mais je ne savais pas où se situait son bureau.

Tout ça n'était pas normal et je me sentais impuissant face à la situation.

Bella était partie avec Cullen, Emmett restait injoignable et moi j'étais ici comme un con à me demander ce que je devais faire, si je devais appeler Rosalie.

Mon portable sonna à ce moment et je décrochai de suite.

-« Emmett ? »

-« Ah enfin Emmett ! Mais qu'es que tu fais ? »

-« Quoi ? Comment ça on a tué Laurent ? Qui t'a assommé ? Oh mon dieu ! »

-« Ok. Je fais venir Rose mais Bella, je ne peux pas »

-« Ecoute j'ai déconné. Bella m'a assommé et elle s'est enfuie avec Cullen »

-« Arrête de me hurler dessus, je le sais. Comment ça Bella est en danger ? »

-« Putain ! Ok à tout de suite »

Je raccrochai et envoyai mon poing valsé dans le mur de la cuisine. Du placo s'en échappa sous la violence de mon geste.

Mon cerveau fonctionna très vite et en même temps je ne réalisais pas ce que Emmett venait de me dire.

Laurent avait falsifié sous la contrainte le dossier pour faire accuser Cullen de l'accident et n'avait pas expliqué grand-chose sur les commanditaires de peur de représailles envers sa famille et lui. Et maintenant Laurent était mort d'une balle dans la tête sous les yeux d'Emmett.

Heureusement mon frère avait été juste assommé mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il l'avait laissé en vie.

C'était bizarre de laisser un témoin derrière soi alors que le tueur laissait derrière lui une scène de crime.

Nous vivions dans un monde injuste et sans scrupule …

Mon frère était en vie et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Malheureusement selon lui, les personnes qui avaient voulu rendre coupable Cullen en avaient après lui. De ce fait, ma sœur et lui étaient en réel danger.

Par mon impulsivité, j'avais mis en péril la vie de ma sœur alors qu'il aurait suffi simplement d'attendre le retour d'Emmett au chalet. Mon QI ne devait pas être très élevé, ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi débile. Je me dégoûtais.

J'appelai Rosalie pour qu'elle me rejoigne au chalet ou je lui expliquerais tout ce que je savais en attendant le retour d'Emmett…

**POV Rosalie :**

J'étais assise sur le canapé pendant que Jake me racontait ce qui était arrivé et j'étais passé par toutes les émotions possibles. J'étais évidement très en colère après Jake à cause de son attitude qui avait faite fuir Bella avec Cullen. J'aurais certainement ri du fait que Bella ait assommé Jake alors qu'elle paraissait si fragile mais c'était elle finalement la plus forte de nous tous.

J'étais impressionnée par son courage, sa force et sa détermination à suivre son instinct coûte que coûte pour sauver un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas alors que tout le désignait coupable.

Moi, je n'étais pas capable de soutenir où d'aimer mon mari comme lui le faisait.

J'étais égoïste et préférais me cacher derrière ma souffrance et m'éloigner de celui qui pouvait me faire du bien. Pour moi je n'avais plus le droit au bonheur, d'aimer ou d'être d'aimer.

Je me rendais compte que mon attitude d'éloignement vis-à-vis d'Emmett était pour une forme de protection.

Je ne voulais plus souffrir de la perte d'un être cher mais ce que je venais d'apprendre aujourd'hui remettait tout en question. C'était comme un électrochoc.

J'aurais pu perdre Emmett définitivement et ça je ne l'acceptais pas.

Même si je n'étais plus entière, il faisait partie de moi, mon amour de toujours …

Malgré le drame que j'avais vécu, je me fis la promesse de ne plus m'éloigner volontairement de ceux que j'aimais.

Emmett m'avait démontré de façon maladroite qu'il m'aimait et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour moi, cherchant sans répit celui qui avait détruit nos vies.

Bella, ma si douce Bella. Qu'avais-je fait ? Au lieu de prendre soin de toi, je t'avais repoussée.

J'étais un monstre qui était resté dans sa souffrance alors que tout le monde l'était également.

S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

C'était nous les adultes et c'était elle qui avait tout assumée.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Jake et moi nous précipitâmes vers celle-ci.

Lorsque j'aperçus mon mari, je ne réfléchis plus et me jetai dans ses bras. Il me rattrapa et me serra très fort contre lui.

-« Oh mon dieu ! Emmett, tu es en vie. Merci, merci. » Ses bras m'avais tellement manqué, cette odeur, son odeur. Les larmes s'échouaient sur son tee-shirt.

-« Ma puce. C'est si bon de t'avoir dans mes bras. » Il plongea sa tête dans mon cou.

-« Pardon, je te demande pardon Emmett. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement ». Lui murmurai-je.

Je lui avais fait tellement de mal, pourrait-il me pardonner ?

Il attrapa mon visage et me fixa droit dans les yeux. Il en émanait tellement d'amour et de douceur que mon cœur chavira. Comment était ce possible après mon attitude inqualifiable ?

-« Rose, je t'aime et je ne peux vivre sans toi. Tu es la béquille dont j'ai besoin pour être debout. »

Je souris malgré moi, trop heureuse de cette déclaration de mon mari alors que les larmes continuaient de couler.

Je fis une chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis des mois. J'étais nerveuse comme une collégienne qui va donner son premier baiser à son amoureux. Mon cœur battait la chamade tandis que mon visage s'approchait du sien. Voyant qu'il ne me repoussait pas, je déposai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Tout doucement nos lèvres se redécouvrirent avec une infinie tendresse. Ma langue passa sur ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent pour me laisser un accès à la sienne et un ballet sensuel débuta.

C'était tellement intense, cette sensation de plénitude qui parcourait mon corps. Je me sentais vivante et ça m'effraya. Je reculai et il posa son front contre le mien, nos respirations étaient haletantes. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête.

-« Tu me pardonnes ? » Lui chuchotai-je

-« Il n'y a rien à pardonner, mon amour. Je t'ai ici dans mes bras et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

-« Je ne te mérite pas et … ». Il ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase et posa un doigt sur mes lèvres.

-« Chut. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ça. Compris ? ». Je hochai la tête. Tous mes doutes s'envolèrent. Je replongeai sur ses lèvres qui m'avaient tant manqué. Je reculai à regret.

-« Viens allons voir Jake ». Je lui attrapai la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon.

-« Oui, tu as raison. » Ses yeux avaient retrouvé cette inquiétude qu'il avait plus tôt quand il était arrivé.

Nous ne trouvâmes pas Jake qui avait du nous laisser notre intimité.

-« Jake ? ». L'appelai-je

-« Je suis là Rose, j'étais dehors ». Il nous sourit en voyant nos mains entrelacées. Mais ce sourire se fana quand il croisa le regard d'Emmett.

-« Emmett, écoute je suis … ». Il tenta d'avancer mais Emmett l'en empêcha.

-« Jake, tu es un inconscient doublé d'un idiot et ton manque de contrôle a fait fuir Bella. Ce n'est qu'une gamine, bordel. Tu ne pouvais pas te retenir ? Si Bella ne t'en avait pas mis une et si tu n'étais pas rongé par la culpabilité tu peux être certain que moi je ne t'aurais pas simplement assommé.

-« Je sais que je suis un crétin ». Lui répondit Jacob tout penaud.

**POV EMMETT :**

Je soupirai. J'étais tellement en colère après Jake mais la main de Rose qui me serrait en signe d'apaisement me calma. Ma Rose ! Je n'en revenais toujours pas de ses bras qui m'avaient serré contre elle, de ce merveilleux baiser qu'elle m'avait donné. Malgré les circonstances actuelles, j'avais pu avoir 5 minutes de pur bonheur avec ma femme et j'espérais pouvoir le revivre à nouveau.

Mon cœur avait éclaté de joie et c'était comme si ce dernier revivait, se réchauffait à mesure que ma femme me touchait, m'embrassait. C'était tellement bon ce sentiment de bien être même si il fut trop court.

Je ne supporterais pas de perdre à nouveau la femme que j'aimais. C'était bien trop douloureux surtout quand celle-ci s'enfonce dans l'isolement en s'éloignant de vous. J'avais trop besoin d'elle.

J'espérai que la vie nous laisserait un peu de répit, un peu de bonheur et que les plaies cicatriseraient avec le temps …

Mais pour le moment nous avions plusieurs choses à régler et il ne fallait pas perdre trop de temps.

Car mon bonheur ne serait jamais complet sans ma petite sœur à nos côtés en sécurité.

-« Il faut retrouver Bella avant que les autres ne s'en charges ». Déclarai-je.

-« Comment ? On ne peut même pas la joindre, elle a laissé son portable ici ». Me répondit Jacob.

-« Jake, Bella a-t-elle pris des choses en partant ? ». Demanda Rose.

-« Oui. Elle a emporté de la nourriture, des espèces pris dans le coffre, des médicaments et … ».

-« Quoi Jake ? ». Lui demandai-je

-« Elle a décroché … une… arme dans la vitrine de grand-père ».

-« Merde, merde, merde, c'est pas possible ». Hurlai-je.

Ma petite sœur avait une arme. Non je ne pouvais y croire, elle qui détestait les armes à feux.

-« Si elle a prit tout ça, c'est qu'elle n'a pas l'attention de revenir ici. A mon avis elle va vouloir prouver l'innocence de Cullen à tout prix. » Soupira Rose.

-« Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle a raison, Cullen n'y est pour rien du tout. Il s'est fait piéger. J'aimerais bien savoir qui sont ces gens … ». Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre, me sentant trop coupable. Je sentis les bras de Rose entourer ma taille et elle me murmura :

-« Tu ne les as pas vus ? »

-« Non, j'étais dos à la porte en train de parler à Laurent et en l'espace de quelques secondes elle s'est ouverte. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me retourner que je voyais Laurent se prendre une balle en pleine tête et moi je me suis écroulé au sol. Je ne sais pas si ils étaient plusieurs, ni à quoi ils pouvaient ressembler. Tout s'est passé tellement vite. Si seulement j'avais pu voir leurs visages ».

-« Tu serais certainement mort si tu avais vu leurs visages Emmett. » Me répondit Rose dans un sanglot. Je me retournai pour la prendre dans mes bras.

-« Chut ma puce, je suis là. » La rassurai-je.

-« C'est vrai que c'est quand même bizarre qu'il t'ait simplement assommé. Pourquoi ? ». Demanda Jake.

J'avoue que je m'étais également posé la question mais je n'en avais aucune idée. Mon ventre se tordait d'angoisse à l'idée que c'était loin d'être fini.

-« Je ne sais pas mais tout est lié apparemment à Cullen. Il faut retrouver Bella et Cullen avant eux car à mon avis ils sont déjà à leurs recherches. Ils ont peut-être mis des micros dans le bureau de Laurent où ils nous surveillaient. Enfin je n'en sais rien mais je ne peux pas rester ici à rien faire. » Déclarai-je.

-« Ah oui et tu veux faire quoi Emmett ? Prendre des armes et jouer à GI Jo avec les méchants. Tu ne connais pas ces gens et tu ne peux pas savoir de quoi ils sont capables. Ça ne t'a pas suffit de prendre un coup sur la tête ? ». S'énerva Rose.

-« Elle a raison Em. C'est trop grave. On devrait aller voir la police. » Répondit Jake.

Je me mis à rire cyniquement devant de tels propos.

-« C'est l'homme qui n'a que deux neurones qui affirme cette ineptie. Je te signale que c'est de ta faute si Bella est partie. Ok. Et puis c'est clair : bonjour la police nous avons kidnappé un homme qu'on pensait coupable de la mort des nôtres mais non finalement ce n'est pas lui. Ah et puis j'ai assisté à un meurtre mais ce n'est pas moi, hein. Génial ton idée. »

-« Oh c'est bon, tu crois que je ne me sens pas assez responsable comme ça. Alors ferme là Emmett ! » Me répliqua Jacob.

-« Ca suffit tout les deux ! J'en ai marre de vous entendre vous envoyer à la figure des reproches. Nous avons tous notre part de culpabilité dans cette histoire et nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça pour le moment. » Hurla Rose.

Au moins elle nous avait coupés dans nos reproches et tout doucement je retrouvais ma Rose d'autrefois au caractère bien affirmé. Je souris malgré moi.

-« Quoi ? ». Me demanda-t-elle.

-« Rien. » Je l'embrassai sur le front.

-« Il y a peut-être une chose à faire, c'est-à-dire chercher des preuves pour pouvoir aller voir la police. »

-« Et ce serait quoi Emmett ?» Me demanda Jake.

Je plongeai ma main dans ma poche intérieure de veste et en sortis la petite clé qui détenait, je l'espérais, les informations sur les personnes ayant conçues un plan aussi machiavélique

-« Il faut déterminer d'où provient cette clé et trouver ce qu'elle cache » Expliquai-je en leur montrant la clé.

Rose attrapa la clé et l'observa longuement en tournant la clé entre ses doigts. Elle redressa son visage vers le mien et me répondit en souriant :

-« Je sais d'où elle provient ».

Nous la regardâmes complètement ahuris et impatient de savoir si cette petite clé pourrait nous redonner enfin un peu de bonheur …

**Une seule solution pour tout me dire de vos impressions de ce chapitre et de m'encourager.**

**Une reviewrob pour me faire sourire.**

**On se retrouve dans 15 jours (ou un peu plus) pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne bavouille devant REMEMBER ME !**

**Robisous.**

**A+**


	16. Chapitre 16 Nouveau regard

**Coucou,**

**Me revoilà enfin avec un tout nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira. J'avais envie de douceur et de tendresse donc j'espère avoir fais mon boulot correctement… lol**

**Un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews, je suis très touchée de l'intérêt que vous portez à ma fiction. C'est donc avec plaisir que j'écris mes chapitres même si je ne poste pas souvent.**

**Comme je le disais lors de mes réponses à vos reviews. Je suis actuellement en formation et ça me prends beaucoup de mon temps et les enfants, mon énergie. Mdr**

**Voilà, pourquoi le délai d'attente était si long et je m'en excuse.**

**Merci à Béa pour sa correction et Jess pour être ma première lectrice. (Tes coms m'on bien fais rire d'ailleurs sur ce chapitre).**

**Et je n'oublie pas mes lecteurs qui me font de si gentilles reviews mais pour lesquels je ne peux répondre. Inscrivez-vous !**

**Cocotte 56, Anne 0, Marion 0 et Flo 1359 0. MERCI, MERCI, MERCI !**

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disc : Les personnages appartiennent à SM, je ne fais que jouer avec.**

**Chapitre 16 : Nouveau regard**

**POV Bella :**

J'étais pétrifiée par ce que j'allais découvrir. J'avais retourné dans ma tête toutes les hypothèses une bonne partie de la nuit, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle conduite adopter. Le sommeil n'avait pas voulu de moi. J'étais restée allongée dans ce lit inconfortable à fixer le plafond rempli de tâches noires d'humidité. De temps en temps, mon regard se posait sur Cullen qui dormait d'un sommeil plus qu'agité sur la banquette opposée à mon lit.

J'étais seule et perdue face à ma conscience qui me torturait en regard de toutes les actions commises ou que j'allais faire.

Je voulais en finir rapidement avec cette histoire et avoir au moins quelques réponses à mes questions.

C'est pourquoi, nous étions aux premières lueurs du jour sur l'autoroute qui nous emmenait en direction d'Austin, vers un bout de la vérité, ou du moins je l'espérais.

**-« Bella ? ».** M'appela Edward.

-« **Oui. » **Je lui lançai un regard et capturai le vert de ses yeux qui n'étaient que douceur. Je retournai mon attention vers la route, trop troublée par l'intensité de son regard. Je fermai les yeux tant je me détestais de ce que nous avions fait subir à cet homme.

**-« Bella, écoute, je… voudrais… te remercier pour… pour ce que tu as fait pour moi »**. Bégaya-t-il

Surprise, je me retournai vers lui. Il semblait sincère.

**-« Me remercier ? Mais de quoi ? ».** Lui demandai-je.

**-« D'avoir veillé sur moi, de m'avoir aidé dans le sevrage de mon alcoolisme, de m'avoir défendu devant ta famille. De… de … me croire. **» Il murmura sa dernière phrase en me fixant.

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre. Ses paroles me troublaient et je ne savais pas si c'était bon ou mauvais. Je laissai s'écouler plusieurs secondes avant de lui répondre.

**-« Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je cherche juste la vérité ».**

Je fixais la route. Tout un tas d'émotions se bousculait dans ma tête et ma raison me dictait que j'avais fait le bon choix.

Je n'avais pas eu le courage de parler avec lui hier soir quand il m'avait demandé ce que nous allions faire. Je lui avais simplement répondu que nous avions besoin de sommeil et il n'avait pas insisté.

Il aurait pu en profiter pour s'enfuir, me faire du mal où encore appeler la police mais il était resté bien sagement dans son lit.

Son attitude me prouvait que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui, même si je me demandais pourquoi il était encore là. Peut-être une fois qu'il m'aurait remis les preuves, il me livrerait aux mains des forces de l'ordre. Car oui, nous nous dirigions vers l'habitation des parents de Cullen afin de récupérer les dossiers nécessaires pour éclaircir cette histoire de plaque d'immatriculation qui nous troublait tant.

La seule chose que j'avais prononcée ce matin en le secouant pour le réveiller était :

**-« Allons chez tes parents, qu'on en finisse ».** Il avait hoché la tête et s'était habillé sans broncher.

Le panneau me prévenait que j'entrais dans l'agglomération d'Austin. La boule d'angoisse grossissait au fil des kilomètres. Cullen m'indiqua le chemin à suivre et je fus surprise de voir que l'on quittait la ville, pour s'enfoncer sur une route sinueuse. Je pouvais apercevoir un petit étang où la lumière du jour se reflétait. Des canards et des cygnes s'y promenaient. Tout avait l'air si paisible à cette heure matinale.

Au bout du chemin se trouvait une énorme bâtisse blanche qui devait dater des années 30.

J'étais impressionnée par sa taille mais surtout par le charme qu'elle dégageait.

**-« C'est magnifique ! »** Murmurai-je subjuguée par la beauté de ce lieu.

**-« C'est vrai, nous avons eu beaucoup de chance de grandir ici ». **Me répondit Cullen.

**-« Je veux bien te croire ». **

Je l'entendis rire et je me retournai surprise par ce son que j'entendais pour la première fois. Des petites rides se creusaient au niveau de ses yeux et des fossettes embellissaient son visage. Je le trouvais vraiment beau quand il riait. Il n'avait plus cette souffrance peinte sur son visage et ce regard sans vie qu'il arborait habituellement. J'étais comme fascinée par ce sourire qui aurait pu réchauffer n'importe quel cœur. Il me fixait avec ce sourire en coin en me demandant :

**-« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Bella ? »**

**-« Euh … rien… pour rien ».** Lui répondis-je en rougissant, tournant la tête vers ma fenêtre.

**-« Tu devrais arrêter ta voiture ici si tu ne veux pas attirer l'attention ».** Me prévint Edward.

**-« D'accord ».** Je me garai sur le bas côté et coupai le moteur. Le silence s'installa dans l'habitacle.

**-« Je suppose que tu viens avec moi ? » **Me demanda Cullen.

**-« Oui, mais es tu sûr que nous ne tomberons pas sur tes parents ? »**

**-« Nous ferons attention ».**

**-« Très bien, allons-y alors. » **

Je sortis du véhicule et me dirigeai vers Cullen qui m'attendait sur le chemin.

Nous approchâmes de la demeure. Cullen passa par l'arrière de celle-ci en direction d'une petite porte que je supposais donner sur la cuisine. Il monta les quelques marches et ouvrit un boîtier fixé au mur. Il tapa rapidement un code et un petit bip retentit, nous signalant que nous pouvions entrer.

Je le suivis et pénétrai dans une cuisine tellement grande et bien équipée que je me serais cru dans une cuisine d'un grand restaurant étoilé.

Il se dirigea vers un escalier.

**-« Attends moi dans le salon, j'en ai pour une minute »**. J'allais protester quand il me demanda :

**-« Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plait. »** J'hochai la tête et il monta les marches de l'imposant escalier de marbre.

Je ne savais pas si j'avais bien fait de le laisser seul mais son regard m'avait supplié de le croire.

J'entrai dans le salon chaleureux et confortable. Des canapés et des fauteuils plus moelleux les un que les autres invitaient au repos. Une immense bibliothèque occupait un pan de mur et une cheminée trônait dans un coin de la pièce.

Sur celle-ci reposaient plusieurs cadres. Je m'approchai et découvris des visages inconnus mais tous reflétaient l'image du bonheur. Une photographie retint plus mon attention, Cullen tenait dans ses bras une petite fille aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux verts. Ils souriaient tous les deux, heureux. Cette petite fille devait être Cassie, la fille de Cullen. Malgré sa chevelure, elle ressemblait énormément à son père avec ce même regard si profond et pétillant, ce même sourire qui vous faisait fondre.

Cullen n'avait plus cette joie de vivre comme sur la photo. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était que de perdre la chair de sa chair mais cela devrait être difficile de survivre à son enfant.

Mes pensées s'envolèrent vers Rose et Emmett qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de connaître ce pur bonheur d'être parents.

**-« Bella ? ».** Je sursautai. Je ne l'avais pas entendu revenir. Je m'empressai de remettre le cadre à sa place.

**-« Pardon. Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète ».** Il s'approcha et regarda la photo. Ses doigts dessinèrent les contours du visage de la petite.

**-« C'est… c'était…ma fille. Cassie ».** Il semblait si vulnérable à ce moment, face à cette terrible douleur.

**-« Elle était magnifique Edward. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son papa ».** Lui répondis-je.

Je me rendis compte de mes paroles et m'affolai.

**-« Je… enfin… je voulais dire… que… »**

**-« Merci de me dire ça et j'aime quand tu m'appelles Edward » **Il me sourit et je sus que quelque part mes paroles lui avaient fait du bien.

Nos regards se soudèrent et je fus troublée par le fond de ses iris. Un bruit sourd nous ramena à la réalité. Edward m'attrapa la main et nous dirigea derrière la porte. Il mit un doigt sur mes lèvres m'indiquant le silence.

Une voix féminine chantonna et des bruits de casseroles retentirent. Elle devait certainement préparer le petit déjeuner. Il fallait absolument que l'on sorte d'ici.

**-« Qui est ce ? ».** Je ne pus m'empêcher de poser la question.

**-« Melinda, la gouvernante. Viens allons nous en ».** Me chuchota Edward. Il me tira par la main qu'il n'avait pas lâchée et nous allâmes vers l'entrée principale.

**-« Cours jusqu'à la voiture Bella ».**

Nous dévalâmes les marches et courûmes jusqu'à la voiture en essayant d'être le plus discret possible.

J'entrai dans l'habitacle complètement essoufflée et démarrai la voiture aussitôt.

Je me sentais comme une voleuse d'être entrée dans l'intimité de ces gens et en même temps j'avais eu une sensation de bien-être dans ce doux cocoon. J'avais découvert une nouvelle facette d'Edward. Mon dieu, pourquoi son prénom était-il sorti aussi naturellement. Je crois que de le voir si fragile devant le souvenir de sa fille, m'avait attendrie en me rappelant ma propre douleur. Cet homme avait un côté rassurant et tendre. J'avais des tas de questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête à son sujet. Qu'était-il arrivé à Cassie ? Où était sa femme ? Qui était-il ? Mais pour l'instant, seules les réponses de ce fichu dossier m'importaient.

Quand je fus suffisamment éloignée et à l'abri des regards, je me garai. J'appuyai mon front contre le volant, il fallait que je le voie de mes propres yeux, même si je le savais déjà grâce à mon instinct. Je devais en avoir la confirmation. Edward resta silencieux et je l'en remerciais.

**-« Edward, peux tu me passer le dossier s'il te plait ? »** Je me redressai et attrapai fébrilement le dossier qu'il me tendait. Je l'ouvris et le parcourus. Au fil de ma lecture, mon cœur s'emballa, le nœud dans mon estomac se serra et la bile me monta.

**-« Oh mon dieu ! ».** J'éclatai en sanglot contre le volant. La vérité était là et elle faisait mal, très mal.

J'avais mal car nous nous étions acharnés sur un homme qui était innocent et qui ne le méritait absolument pas. Il avait déjà eu son lot de malheurs. Nous avions tous tellement besoin de savoir que celui qui avait détruit nos vies serait derrière les barreaux que l'aveuglement nous a dominés. Mes frères avaient déchargé leur haine sur lui. Je les détestais tous et plus que tout je me détestais de n'avoir rien fait avant, de ne pas les avoir raisonnés. Je sentis une main caresser mes cheveux. Je relevai mon visage vers celui à qui j'avais fait tant de mal.

**-« Pardon Edward. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux »**. Mes sanglots se firent plus forts et je reposai mon front contre le volant. Je ne pouvais pas soutenir ses yeux remplis de tant de douceur.

**-« Bella, tu sais la vérité à présent et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je sais que tu n'étais pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé. »**

**-« Tu ne peux pas dire ça Edward. Pas après ce que l'on a fait. Nous t'avons enlevé et séquestré. Mes frères… ils…ils t… ». **Je n'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase.

**-« Je sais tout ça Bella. Seulement je ne peux pas vous en vouloir quand on connaît votre histoire »**

**-« Merde Edward ! Ce n'est pas une raison. Nous risquons la prison pour ce que nous avons fait »**

**-« Oui. Mais c'est ce détective qui vous a induits en erreur. Vous cherchiez simplement le coupable et la douleur peut faire ressortir tellement de haine. »**

**-« Je ne te comprends pas. Comment peux-tu être aussi compréhensif à notre égard ? Je ne me pardonnerai jamais de ce que nous avons fait.**

**-« Tout ce que je vois c'est une jeune femme courageuse qui se bat pour survivre, qui se bat pour un homme inconnu, qui défend ses opinions face à sa famille. Je vois cette jeune femme si douce et fragile qui a su prendre soin de moi. C'est toi Bella, cette jeune femme extraordinaire et forte, tellement forte. Alors que moi, je ne pouvais pas survivre à ma fille et que j'avais préféré en finir avec la vie. Je n'ai pas ton courage ni ta force. ». **

J'étais paralysée face à ses sibelles paroles. Ce n'était pas moi qu'il venait de décrire. Pourtant ses yeux verts si envoûtants me criaient cette vérité. J'avais besoin d'air. Je me sentais tellement mal. Je sortis du véhicule et me dirigeai face au champ. J'étais perdue, complètement perdue. Je devais laisser cet homme rejoindre sa vie. J'entendis ses pas venir dans ma direction.

**-« Va- t'en ».** Lui murmurai-je sans me retourner vers lui.

**-« Quoi ? »**

**-« Rentre chez toi Edward. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. Tu es innocent et c'est tout ce qui compte. Va prévenir la police. La prison c'est tout ce que nous méritons. Je te demande pardon pour tout même si je sais que de simples mots ne pourront rien effacer. » **Prononcer ces paroles me faisait mal.

**-« Non Bella. »** Me cria t-il en m'attrapant le bras pour me tourner vers lui.

**-« Va-t'en Edward ».** Lui hurlai-je en arrachant mon bras de sa poigne.

**-« Non Bella, je ne peux pas faire ça.**

**-« Pourquoi ? Tu es maso ou quoi ? Tu es libre je te dis ».** Je ne comprenais pas son refus.

**-« Je… je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas vous dénoncer à la police. »**

Le traitement que je lui avais donné pouvait-il jouer avec son raisonnement et sa conscience ?

**-« Je crois que tu n'as pas toute ta tête. » **Riais- je amer.

**-« Ecoute Bella, je sais ce que ta famille a enduré et je ne veux pas en rajouter en détruisant le peu de lien qui vous unit. Je ne pourrai pas vivre avec cette décision sur la conscience après ce que tu as fait pour moi ».**

**-« Tu ne me dois rien Edward »**

**-« Tu te trompes. »**

Il fallait que je le fasse partir, cet homme baissait toutes mes barrières et je me sentais trop vulnérable.

**-« Casse-toi ! C'est plus clair comme ça. »** Lui hurlai-je. Il me regarda et hocha la tête pour signifier son « NON ».

Je me rapprochai de lui et me servis du peu d'énergie qu'il me restait pour le pousser en continuant de lui hurler de partir. Il recula mais ne bougeait toujours pas. Je frappai mes poings contre son torse en lui intimant de partir. Plus je le frappais, plus je me sentais faible et désemparée.

**-« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne pars pas comme tout le monde ? »** Je le frappai encore et il m'attira sur son torse, une main dans mes cheveux et l'autre contre mes reins. Il me serra fort et me murmura à l'oreille :

**-« Je ne peux pas laisser Mon Ange ».** Je ne sais pas si ses paroles étaient sincères mais mon cœur se réchauffait. Je pleurais dans ses bras toute cette souffrance et ce mal être de l'abandon. Toutes les personnes que j'aimais m'avaient quittée. Sentir ses bras me réconforter était apaisant et sécurisant. J'étais bien mais je n'avais pas le droit de profiter de la situation, de lui.

Je me reculai et lui adressai un faible sourire. Il essuya mes larmes. Il était tellement doux. Il me fixait intensément. Ses yeux étaient interrogateurs. Je regardais les traits de son visage. C'était vraiment un homme magnifique. Je vis son visage approcher du mien et je sus ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Je ne savais pas si j'étais prête, si j'en avais envie. Et pourquoi moi ? Je pensai que je pouvais simplement en profiter quelque seconde, juste quelque seconde où j'oublierais ma vie et qui j'étais.

Il continua d'avancer en me regardant, certainement pour avoir mon approbation. Mais je ne bougeais pas, trop pétrifiée par ce qu'il allait faire. Il descendit toujours plus bas vers mes lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Sentir ses lèvres me paniqua et je voulus reculer mais il maintint mon visage.

**-« Ne me repousse pas, s'il te plait. Ne me repousse pas. »** Me supplia t-il.

Dans le vert de ses yeux, je trouvai ce que j'y cherchais et ne doutai plus de ce que je voulais.

J'avais essayé tant bien que mal de refouler mes émotions face à cet homme mais c'était peine perdue. Il avait chamboulé ma vie malgré lui et de manière irréversible.

J'avançai mes lèvres vers les siennes. Le baiser était doux et tendre. J'étais si près de lui, son corps contre le mien et ses gestes n'étaient que tendresse. Il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. J'ouvris ma bouche et nos langues se découvrirent, se goûtèrent de la plus délicieuse façon. J'étais dans une bulle et cet instant n'existait rien que pour nous. J'étais simplement Bella, une femme qui profitant d'un moment magique. Je caressai ses cheveux si soyeux dans le creux de sa nuque. Lui me maintenait fermement contre son torse comme si il supposait que j'allais m'échapper. Mais je voulais profiter de cette sensation de bien-être, de ses milliers de papillons qui s'agitaient dans mon ventre. Je me sentais vivante avec lui, contre lui.

Je ne savais pas ce que nous allions faire, de quoi demain serait fait mais pour l'instant, juste pour quelques minutes je voulais oublier et m'abandonner dans ses bras…

**Voilà j'espère que cela vous à plus car j'y ai mis tout mon cœur.**

**Faites exploser ma boîte avec une reviewrob pour me dire votre ressentit par rapport à ce chapitre. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de tendresse. lol**

**Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster mais je ne vous abandonne pas.**

**Prenez soin de vous et de vos proches, c'est le plus important dans la vie.**

**Je vous fais d'énormes robisous.**

**A TRES BIENTOT !**

**Cindy**

**PS : La promo d'Eclipse est partie. Yes J-44**


	17. Chapter 17 Passé, présent et futur ?

_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Chaud devant un nouveau chapitre en livraison express pour mes très patients lecteurs.**_

_**Et pour vous remercier de votre attente, de votre soutien et surtout de continuer à me lire, voici un très long chapitre (13 pages, gloups) remplit de suspenses, de révélations et de tendresses…**_

_**Je vous remercie encore une fois pour tout. Vous êtes adorables.**_

_**Bon place au chapitre car le programme est bien chargé, Bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 17 : Passé, présent et futur ?**

**POV Rosalie :**

Je regardai cette petite clé entre mes doigts qui détenait je l'espérais, notre porte de sortie vers la vérité et peut-être aussi vers notre nouvelle vie.

Je me tournai souriante face à Emmett et Jack qui me regardaient comme si je détenais le St Graal.

_**-« Elle vient d'où cette clé ma puce ? » **_Me demanda mon mari.

_**-« Je ne sais pas de quelle gare il s'agit mais je peux te certifier que la clé provient d'une consigne à la gare routière. Mon père partait régulièrement en déplacement et il disait souvent qu'il laissait des affaires importantes là-bas. Selon lui, beaucoup plus sûr et discret qu'un coffre fort de banque. » **_Lui répondis-je.

_**-« Je reconnais bien là ton père ». **_Rigola Emmett.

_**-« Et bien au moins, nous savons où chercher, c'est déjà ça. Tu sais combien de gare il y a au Texas ? Car elle peut être située dans n'importe quelle ville. » **_Questionna Jack.

_**-« Je ne sais pas du tout. Je vais regarder sur Google. » **__Lui répondis-je en m'installant devant mon pc _portable afin de ne pas perdre de temps. Je l'allumai et tapai ma recherche sur celui-ci.

_**-« Il vaut mieux qu'on réduise le périmètre sinon ça va nous prendre des semaines »**_. Souffla Emmett.

La liste était longue et décourageante. Je ne voulais pas me laisser abattre, souhaitant plus que tout que l'ancienne Rose refasse surface, certes plus entière et fissurée que par le passé mais en vie et prête à se reconstruire auprès de son mari.

_**-« Je pense qu'il faut que l'on commence par la gare d'Austin et celle de Dallas. Ce sont des grandes villes. Il y a énormément de passages et les gens ne prêtent pas attention à ce qui s'y passe. C'est Plus discret qu'une petite ville où tout le monde se connait. » **_Répondis-je enthousiaste.

_**-« Waouh les blondes ont un cerveau. Je suis impressionné. » **_Ironisa Jacob avec un sourire taquin.

_**-« Va te faire foutre peau rouge »**_. Lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

_**-« Tu m'as manqué blondie ».**_ Jacob s'approcha de moi et me fit un tendre baiser sur la joue. Je lui souris en réponse, lui faisant comprendre que lui aussi m'avait manqué mais je ne lui avouerais jamais directement. Mon mari nous regardait et dans ses yeux je vis de la joie, de la tendresse et de la fierté. Je lui souris et il me murmura un « je t'aime ».

Mon cœur se gonfla d'amour pour cet homme qui était toute ma vie. Je n'avais peut-être pas tout foutu en l'air.

_**-« Bon, on ne devrait ne pas perdre de temps et commencer par Dallas. »**_ Emmett avait retrouvé son visage grave et inquiet. Je savais que tant que nous n'aurions pas de nouvelles de Bella, il n'irait pas bien et moi non plus. Je me levai et allai chercher mon sac.

Le trajet vers Dallas fut long et non concluant. Nous n'avions pas trouvé la consigne qui portait le même numéro que la clé. Nous avions demandé au guichet information qui nous avait confirmé que c'était bien une clé de consigne mais pas pour cette gare.

Nous nous dirigions vers notre deuxième option en espérant que ce soit la bonne sinon nous passerions des semaines à faire chaque gare de chaque ville. Le silence régnait dans l'habitacle, tous anxieux de ce que nous allions trouver. Je voulais rester positive mais à l'approche de notre destination, la peur reprit le dessus. Emmett se gara au parking souterrain de la gare. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous les trois vers l'ascenseur. Emmett attrapa ma main et entrelaça ses doigts aux miens. Je souris à son attention qui me réconfortait.

Après une montée rapide, nous arrivâmes vers le hall de la gare où les gens fourmillaient dans tous les sens. Emmett nous dirigea directement vers les consignes un peu à l'écart. J'avais oublié qu'il connaissait l'endroit comme sa poche faisant des allers-retours régulièrement pour rentrer voir ses parents à Austin quand il était à la fac. A ce souvenir mon cœur se serra. Charlie et Renée étaient des gens d'une gentillesse et d'une générosité rare qui m'avaient accueillie chez eux très chaleureusement. Je sentis Emmett se tendre et laissais mes pensées s'évaporer. Je le regardais pour voir ce qu'il avait et je vis qu'il fixait quelque chose qui retenait toute son attention. Je suivis son regard et écarquillai les yeux sur ce que j'avais devant moi. La consigne qui portait le numéro de la clé.

_**-« Nous y voilà »**_ Nous dit Emmett.

_**-« Au moins, nous avons trouvé rapidement »**_ Lui répondit Jacob.

Quand à moi, j'étais paralysée par la peur de ce que nous allions y trouver mais surtout par le fait que Laurent n'avait pas menti à Emmett.

_**-« Rose, la clé ma puce s'il te plait ».**_ Me pressa Emmett. Toujours silencieuse, je sortis la clé de mon sac et la tendis à mon mari. Je n'avais pas le courage de l'ouvrir. Il lâcha ma main et inséra la petite clé dans la serrure. Comment une consigne pouvait-elle autant signifier pour notre futur ? Mon cœur battit la chamade à l'ouverture de celle-ci. Emmett ramassa plusieurs dossiers et effet personnels à l'intérieur. Il les feuilleta rapidement avant de s'arrêter sur un dossier sur lequel était inscrit « Edward Cullen/Swan ». Je soufflais fébrilement à la découverte de ces noms. Nous y étions, nous allions enfin découvrir les réponses aux énigmes de toute cette sombre histoire. Je me tournai vers Jake tout aussi impatient de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Je distinguai par-dessus son épaule un homme qui nous observait non loin de nous. Je me faisais sûrement des idées mais cet homme d'une carrure imposante avait l'air de nous surveiller. Son regard me mettait mal à l'aise et ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Il fallait que nous partions d'ici et rapidement.

_**-« Emmett, ne te retourne pas mais on nous observe et je n'aime pas ça. Allons nous en ».**_ Murmurai-je.

Il porta un regard discret vers l'inconnu et mit rapidement les dossiers dans sa sacoche. Il me prit la main pour nous diriger d'un pas rapide vers l'ascenseur , Jacob nous suivant.

J'avais peur, très peur même. Mes jambes tremblaient et des questions se bousculaient à une vitesse folle dans mon cerveau. Nous arrivâmes au parking et je me sentis un peu mieux dans l'habitacle réconfortant de la voiture. Personne n'osait parler. Nous retrouvâmes la lumière du jour à la sortie du parking et nous soufflâmes tous de soulagement.

_**-« Putain mais c'était quoi ce bordel »**_. Demanda Jacob.

_**-« Je n'en sais rien mais cela ne m'inspire rien de bon ».**_ Répliqua mon mari en regardant dans le rétroviseur régulièrement.

Nous avions décidé de ne pas retourner au chalet à Lorena mais plutôt d'aller à notre maison.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, les garçons vérifièrent qu'on ne nous avait pas suivis.

Je m'engouffrai dans la chaleur réconfortante de mon chez moi et allai nous chercher trois bières au réfrigérateur. Je les tendis aux garçons qui étaient installés au salon avec les dossiers éparpillés sur la table basse.

_**-« Alors ? »**_ Demandai-je

_**-« Merci ma puce. Je n'ai pas vu tous les détails mais il semblerait que Cullen soit bien innocent de l'accident. Il a dit la vérité. »**_

_**-« Putain ! On est dans une sacrée merde. »**_ Répliqua Jake.

_**-« Mais comment est-ce possible ? C'est bien Laurent qui avait fait les recherches ? ».**_ Le questionnai-je.

_**-« Oui. Sauf que celui-ci n'a apparemment pas eu le choix. Ce sont des personnes très hautes placées qui ont demandées à Laurent de désigner Cullen comme coupable. Ils ont fait des recherches sur nous. Ils pensaient sûrement que nous allions nous venger ou le faire mettre en prison pour avoir provoqué la mort de notre famille. »**_

_**-« Mais tu te rends compte Emmett, nous avons accusé un homme, l'avons enlevé et séquestré et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour rien. Mon dieu, nous avons fait tellement d'erreur que je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner.**_

_**-« Nous ne le savions pas Rose ».**_ Me murmura Jacob.

_**-« Parce que tu crois que ça va réparer tout le mal qu'on a pu lui faire. Cet homme ne méritait pas tout cet acharnement sur lui ». **_J'éclatai en sanglot trop honteuse de toute cette histoire. Emmett me prit dans ses bras.

_**-« Pourquoi tout ça ?**_ » Demanda Jacob.

_**-« Cullen est visé dans toute cette histoire, les personnes qui cherchent coûte que coûte à le faire plonger ne veulent que vengeance. Mais de quoi ? ». **_

_**-« Qui peut bien faire ça ? ».**_ Lui demandai-je

_**-« Il y a un nom sur le dossier, je vais voir si je peux en savoir plus. » **_Nous annonça Emmett

_**-« Qui serait capable de s'acharner autant sur un homme sans qu'on ne le soupçonne ? » **_Demanda Jack

_**-« Quelqu'un de très puissant et prêt à tout ».**_ Révéla Emmett.

_**-« Mon dieu Bella ! Bella est en danger ! ».**_ Lui hurlai-je

_**-« Il n'y a pas qu'elle ».**_Répliqua Jacob.

**POV Bella :**

La tête me tournait tellement c'était bon d'être dans ses bras, de nous embrasser à en perdre haleine comme des adolescents lors de leur premier baiser. C'était fort, intense et d'une infinie tendresse.

Jamais je n'avais échangé ce genre de baiser ou toutes les émotions sont multipliées par dix.

Mon corps répondait au sien collé contre le mien. La douleur au niveau de mon bas ventre, se transformait en milliers de papillons heureux d'être enfin libérés. Nos gémissements de plaisir traduisaient un total abandon l'un envers l'autre.

Je n'arrivais pas à nommer mon ressenti en cet instant mais j'étais certaine de me sentir bien, heureuse et vivante auprès de lui.

Je pensais ne plus être capable de ressentir de telles émotions après toutes ces épreuves mais je me trompais.

Ce qui me surprenait plus que tout fût que mes sentiments croissent pour cet homme si fragile et blessé par la vie alors que nous avions projeté sur lui tant de haine et de rancœur.

Cet homme présent à mes côtés avait décidé de rester avec moi contre toute attente. Pourquoi ? Je ne le savais pas. Tant de question demeurait sans réponse.

J'étais troublée par sa dernière phrase « Je ne peux pas laisser mon ange » Quel ange ? Moi ? Certainement pas après ce que je lui avais fait.

Edward s'écarta doucement de moi pour nous permettre de pouvoir remplir nos poumons d'air.

Il emprisonna mon visage de ses mains et je me noyais dans ses émeraudes.

_**-« Bella, je ne peux et ne veux pas te quitter. »**_Sa voix trembla sous l'émotion.

_**-« Pourquoi fais-tu ça Edward ? Je ne comprends pas. »**_

_**-« Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce que je ressens. Tout est encore confus dans mon esprit. Mais je sais que je veux rester auprès de toi. Je me suis senti tellement vivant dans tes bras à t'embrasser. Les sentiments que je croyais enfouis au fond de moi refont surface. Je ne veux pas les perdre, je ne veux pas te perdre toi. Peu importe que tu penses être un monstre pour m'avoir fait subir certaine chose car c'est totalement faux. Tu m'as sauvé Bella et de plusieurs manières.**_

_**Tout ce que je te demande c'est de nous laisser du temps, le temps d'apprendre à nous connaître.**_

_**Nous avons besoin tous les deux de nous reconstruire et de panser les blessures de notre cœur même si les entailles sont très profondes .Je pense que tu es mon remède. J'espère que tu seras d'accord avec ça. » **__Il souriait à cette dernière phrase._

Je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'il venait de me dire. C'était tellement beau et profond.

Je ne savais pas si j'étais capable de pouvoir me pardonner pour ce que j'avais fait subir à cet homme, m'ouvrir à lui et de vivre tout simplement.

Mais en même temps je ne pouvais ignorer mes sentiments lorsque j'étais près de lui.

Plusieurs éléments semaient le doute dans mon esprit concernant un possible avenir avec lui, le principal étant, « il est marié ».

_**-« Je…je…ne sais pas Edward **_**».** Lui répondis-je paniquée.

_**-« De quoi as-tu peur Bella ? Nous n'avons plus rien à perdre, il me semble non ? ».**_

_**-« Moi non mais toi oui »**_

_**-« Et quoi donc ? ».**_ Il était surpris

_**-« Ta femme »**_**.** Lui répondis-je en m'écartant de lui. Il se décomposa et sa main fourragea dans ses cheveux nerveusement.

_**-« C'est vrai mais tu ne connais pas l'histoire »**_ Il voulut me prendre la main mais je l'enfonçai dans les poches de ma veste.

_**-« Tu ne peux pas me dire toute ces choses sur nous en l'oubliant. Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme **_». J'étais à présent en colère contre moi pour m'être laissée aller ainsi avec lui. J'étais en colère après lui pour m'avoir dit toutes ces belles paroles alors qu'une madame Cullen l'attendait quelque part.

_**-« Ecoute Bella, je sais que nous avons besoin de parler de tout ça mais pas ici. Tout ce que je t'ai dit était sincère ». **_Il avait l'air tellement blessé en cet instant. J'avais envie de le croire mais la peur__d'avoir mal et d'être abandonnée refit surface.

_**-« Tu n'as rien à faire ici Edward, ta place est auprès de ta femme. Elle doit s'inquiéter pour toi de ta disparition. Va la rejoindre ». **_Dire ces quelques mots me fit mal.

_**-« Elle ne m'attend pas »**__._ Ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse.

_**-« Quoi ? »**_

_**-« Je te promets de te le dire mais pas ici. Viens, ne restons pas là, il va pleuvoir »**_

Je ne bougeai pas trop stupéfaite. Ça voulait dire quoi tout ça ?

_**-« S'il te plait, viens et tu sauras tout »**_Il me suppliait du regard.

_**-« Bon d'accord et où va-t-on ? »**_

_**-« Dans un de mes appartements ».**_ Il me guida jusqu'à la voiture et nous parcourûmes le chemin jusqu'à chez lui en silence.

Nous arrivâmes devant un immeuble moderne. Edward entra dans un parking souterrain et il se gara devant un emplacement où son nom était inscrit. Il descendit du véhicule et je le suivis mais je m'arrêtai trop stupéfaite par ce que j'avais devant moi. Edward revint vers moi.

_**-« Qu'y a-t-il Bella ? ».**_

_**-« Toutes ces voitures sont à toi ? »**_ Lui demandai-je en lui indiquant les véhicules garés.

_**-« Oui, elles sont toutes à moi. Tu t'intéresses à la mécanique ? »**_ Il haussa un sourcil moqueur.

_**-« Non pas vraiment mais quand même six voitures pour un seul homme ça fait beaucoup »**__._

_**-« En effet et encore tu n'as pas tout vu »**_ Il souriait. J'aimais cet Edward taquin. Je lui souris et le suivis jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Arrivés au dernier étage, la porte s'ouvrit directement sur l'appartement. Il était magnifique, spacieux et chaleureux, éclairé par de grandes baies vitrées et surplombait la ville.

_**-« Impressionnant »**_ Lui dis-je

_**-« Merci mais tout le mérite en revient à ma mère, c'est elle qui à tout fait. C'est son métier »**_.Je lui souris à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine américaine d'ou il sortait des verres d'un placard.

_**-« Tu veux du jus de fruits ? »**_

_**-« Oui, je veux bien s'il te plait »**_**.**

Je m'approchai de l'instrument magnifique que j'avais devant les yeux. Un imposant piano de couleur noir. Une photographie était posée dessus, on y voyait Edward jouer de cet instrument avec sa fille sur ses genoux, regardant les touches du piano avec émerveillement.

_**-« Tiens. »**_ Je sursautai en entendant la voix d'Edward. Il se tenait près de moi et fixait également la photo.

J'attrapai le verre qu'il me tendait.

_**-« Merci, ça fait longtemps que tu joues du piano ? »**_

_**-« Depuis l'âge de 7 ans »**_ Il me répondait mais son esprit était ailleurs, ses yeux ne reflétaient que douleur.

_**-« Cassie avait quel âge sur cette photo ?**_

_**-« C'était le jour de ses 1 an et je lui jouais ce que j'avais composé pour elle ».**_ Je préférai changer de sujet. C'était encore tellement douloureux pour lui.

_**-« Alors Monsieur Cullen, vous avez combien de logement ? »**_

_**-« Beaucoup trop »**_ Me sourit-il

_**-« Je vois »**__. _Je l'entendis rire et j'étais heureuse d'avoir allégé la conversation.

_**-« Bon et si on trouvait quelque chose à manger ? »**_

_**-« Je meurs de faim »**_ Lui avouai-je.

_**-« Alors, voyons ce que nous avons »**_ dit-il en ouvrant le congélateur _**« Hum… viande haché…parmesan et je crois que j'ai des pâtes et de la sauce tomate dans le placard… ah oui c'est bon. Des spaghettis bolognaise ça te dit ? »**_

_**-« C'est parfait »**_ Lui souris-je.

_**-« Ok. C'est parti alors »**_

Je l'aidai à préparer le repas et je devais avouer qu'il se débrouillait très bien en cuisine.

Nous discutâmes de chose plus légère durant le déjeuner comme de nos études, de la musique ou de la littérature. J'étais bien en sa compagnie et j'appréciais de pouvoir le connaître un peu plus.

Après le repas, nous nous installâmes sur le confortable sofa avec nos tasses de thé. Il semblait nerveux et jouait avec le tissu du coussin. Je posai ma main sur la sienne afin de le calmer et qu'il cesse de martyriser ce pauvre coussin. Son regard rencontra le mien et j'y voyais toute la détresse, la peur et la culpabilité. Je n'aimais pas le voir ainsi.

_**-« Ecoute Edward, si tu ne te sens pas prêt à parler, je… »**_

_**-« Non, Bella je veux tout te dire mais seulement je ne suis pas fier de certaines choses. J'ai peur de ton jugement. C'est pourquoi je te demande de m'écouter jusqu'au bout ».**_Me coupa t'-il.

_**-« D'accord ».**_ J'étais angoissée à l'idée de ce qu'il allait me révéler.

_**-« Je… je suis bien marié et ma femme s'appelle Jane mais nous ne vivons plus ensemble depuis le décès de Cassandra. Nous n'avons jamais été un couple amoureux et notre mariage était un arrangement. J'ai rencontré Jane lors d'un de mes voyages d'affaires en Russie en Mai 2005.**_

_**Avec mon père nous avions décidé d'ouvrir une usine là-bas pour la création de notre matériel médical. Le personnel et le prix de fabrication étaient beaucoup moins chers et cela permettait au gens d'avoir un emploi. Nous avions tous à y gagner dans cette histoire.**_

_**J'étais parti pour 4 mois à Moscou. Le projet était long à finaliser avec un terrain à trouver, un financement à monter et le plus fastidieux l'accord des autorités à obtenir. J'étais en affaire avec un homme impitoyable qui ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil l'arrivée d'une entreprise américaine dans son pays. Il a fallu de longs mois de négociations avant qu'il n'accepte le contrat. **_

_**Lors d'un dîner il m'a présenté sa fille Jane et rapidement j'ai été sous le charme. Nous avons eu une liaison cachée pendant quelque temps. Nous étions jeunes et célibataires à l'époque donc nous en profitions sans engagement réciproque car je devais rentrer aux Etats-Unis peu après.**_

_**Seulement fin Juillet, quelques semaines avant que je ne parte, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de 15 jours et qu'elle voulait garder l'enfant. Moi j'étais complètement perdu face à cette nouvelle et surtout je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle. Un soir elle est venue dans ma chambre complètement effondrée en me disant que son père lui avait annoncé qu'elle était promise à un homme et qu'elle devait l'épouser prochainement. Jane ne voulait pas de ce mariage et ne voulait pas de cette vie pour notre enfant. Elle disait que cet homme lui faisait peur et qu'elle craignait pour sa vie.**_

_**J'ai rencontré cet individu une fois et je peux te dire qu'il me faisait froid dans le dos, il maltraitait Jane. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça. J'ai donc pris la décision de la ramener avec moi à Austin.**_

_**Nous avons fait un mariage blanc dès notre arrivée ici et nous avons élevé notre fille ensemble. » **_Il murmura cette dernière phrase. Pendant tout son récit il avait gardé les yeux baissés. Tout cela me paraissait tellement irréel.

_**-« Où est –elle maintenant ? »**_**.** Lui demandai-je

_**-« Dans une maison de repos ».**_

_**-« Quoi ? »**_

_**-« Oui, nous avons formé une famille avec Cassie et même si nous n'étions plus amants, nous nous apprécions énormément et avions beaucoup de respect l'un pour l'autre. Quand l'accident de Cassie s'est produit, je n'étais pas là. Je devais les rejoindre pour passer les fêtes de fin d'années avec toute la famille seulement je prenais du bon temps avec ma maîtresse. **_

_**Nous avions cet accord avec Jane d'être libre tant que nous gardions à l'esprit que notre fille était notre priorité. Lorsque je suis arrivé, Jane était en état de choc et répétait sans cesse « tout est de ma faute ». Je lui ai crié dessus et m'en suis pris à elle pour l'avoir laissée sans surveillance. Depuis ce jour, elle est dans un état catatonique et sous antidépresseurs mais ne refait pas surface. Pour sa sécurité, nous avons préféré la placer dans une maison de repos. Mais la Jane que j'ai connue est partie avec ma fille depuis longtemps alors oui je suis marié mais avec un fantôme. »**_

Je ne retenais plus mes larmes, c'était tellement bouleversant. Comment la vie avait elle pu s'acharner autant sur eux ? Je ne savais pas quoi dire ni quoi faire pour lui donner du réconfort. J'attrapai sa main et entrelaçai nos doigts. Il ne leva pas les yeux vers moi mais je sentis une pression de sa main contre la mienne. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui poser la question sur Cassie, s'il accepterait de m'en parler mais je la tentais quand même.

_**-« Qu'est-il arrivé à Cassie ? ».**_ Il ne me répondit pas. Je me demandai même si il m'avait entendu mais il finit par me murmurer d'une voix tremblotante.

_**-« Cassie et Jane étaient parties à la maison de vacance de mes parents et je devais les rejoindre le lendemain. Nous avions une piscine intérieure et Cassie adorait l'eau. Elle se baignait avec ses brassards et Jane la surveillait quand un livreur a sonné à la porte. Jane a sorti notre fille de la piscine et est partie lui ouvrir. Seulement la petite devait trouver que sa mère était longue, elle n'a pas voulu attendre et elle est retournée dans l'eau mais… sans brassards. Ensuite, je te laisse imaginer … »**_

_**-« Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement désolée Edward ».**_J'étais plus que choquée.

_**-« Le pire dans tout ça est que j'ai osé accuser Jane alors que c'était une très bonne maman et que moi je n'étais pas là, c'était un accident… juste un accident. **__»_ Edward retenait ses larmes difficilement. Je lui saisis le visage et le forçai à me regarder. Son expression me fendit le cœur. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cet homme se maudire ainsi.

_**-« Edward écoute moi bien. Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de ta fille, ni toi, ni Jane. Tu m'entends ? C'était un horrible accident et tu ne la feras pas revenir en te culpabilisant de la sorte. Vous avez su lui donner beaucoup d'amour à cette petite fille et je suis certaine qu'elle était très heureuse.**_

_**Même si tu en doutes, tu es un homme incroyable car tu as fait passer ton enfant avant tes intérêts personnels. Ton sacrifice n'est pas vain.**_

_**Tu as sauvé Jane. Quand je vois les photos de Cassie avec toi, cette petite fille transpire le bonheur et pour elle tu étais le meilleur papa au monde. Alors arrête maintenant. »**_

Des larmes descendaient sur ses joues et je les essuyai avec mes pouces.

_**-« Bella ».**_

Il reposa son front contre le mien. Il y avait tant de souffrance dans sa voix. Nous étions tous les deux à la recherche de nos âmes perdues à cause des difficultés de la vie. Nous avions les mêmes sentiments sur nos épreuves, tristesse, colère, culpabilité et plus que tout un amour infini pour des êtres chers et trop tôt disparus.

C'était peut-être cet état qui nous reliait l'un à l'autre car je ne pouvais le nier, j'étais attiré comme un aimant par cet homme que je connaissais à peine.

Je voulais le protéger et peut-être aussi arriver à lui redonner cette lueur d'espoir dans le regard. Pour reprendre la phrase d'Edward « nous n'avions plus rien à perdre » alors je me décalai plus sur le côté pour me trouver tout contre lui. Il redressa son front du mien et m'interrogeai du regard sur mes intentions mais je ne voulais plus parler, pas maintenant.

J'attrapai sa nuque tout doucement et me penchai sur ses lèvres, ses lèvres qui m'avaient faite me sentir si vivante…

A peine se touchèrent-elles que ce même courant électrique s'était propagé dans tout mon corps. J'avais besoin de lui, de son toucher. Il dut le comprendre car il m'attrapa par la taille pour me poser sur ses genoux à califourchon sur lui. Je le serrai contre moi en lui maintenant la tête et pressai ses mains contre mon dos. Je forçai le barrage de ses lèvres et sa langue rejoignit rapidement la mienne. Notre baiser s'intensifia et nos mains cherchèrent plus de contact sur le corps de l'autre.

Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je me reculai et l'observai. Son regard n'était que désir et envie.

J'attrapai le bas de son tee-shirt et le remontai. Sans un mot Edward leva les bras toujours en me regardant et j'enlevai le vêtement qui finit rapidement sur le sol. Je dévorais son torse musclé des yeux, ne pouvant empêcher les bouts de mes doigts de le caresser.

J'entendis Edward gémir sous mes caresses et je le regardai. Il avait fermé les yeux profitant des sensations que je lui procurais en se mordant la lèvre inferieure. Je le trouvais vraiment beau en cet instant et terriblement sexy. Cet homme qui se laissait aller entre mes mains et toute trace de souffrance avait disparu.

Ne résistant plus à la vision que j'avais devant moi, je me jetai de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Edward parut surpris par cet assaut mais dévora avec fougue mes lèvres. Il passa ses mains sous mon haut et me caressa les hanches. Elles étaient douces et chaudes mais pour moi, ce n'était pas suffisant. Je le repoussai et enlevai mon vêtement inutile, l'envoyant rejoindre celui d'Edward. J'étais en soutien-gorge et cela ne me gênait pas. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me sentais femme sous son regard envieux. Il me rendait entreprenante alors que je n'avais jamais été comme ça. Je ne reconnaissais plus la Bella timide et réservée.

Je le voulais et pour un instant tout oublier dans ses bras.

Nous avions trop laissé la vie nous filer entre les doigts, je n'hésitais plus car pour moi c'était Lui.

Edward m'embrassa doucement sur le buste pour remonter dans mon cou. Je sentis mon corps flotter, frissonner de plaisir au contact de ses lèvres. Il me tira par les cheveux et m'embrassa violement. Nos corps bougeaient instinctivement pour nous donner plus de contact entre nous.

Nos gémissements et nos respirations se firent haletants. Mon sous vêtement disparut très vite et fut remplacé par les mains d'Edward. Il les malaxa mes seins avec soin et mes pointes furent dans sa bouche rapidement. Il les mordilla et les titilla avec ferveur. Je ne tenais plus. C'étais tellement bon que j'aurais pu jouir rien qu'avec sa langue sur mes seins. Je gardais sa tête contre ma poitrine pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas, ne cessant de gémir.

_**-« Humm Edward »**_**.** Il me rendait dingue. Je descendis mes mains vers l'ouverture de son pantalon et lui défis ceinture et boutons. Il m'arrêta.

_**-« Bella, je ne… ».**_

_**-« Quoi ? Tu n'en as pas envie ? »**_

_**-« Si plus que tout mais je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes après car je ne supporterais pas que tu me rejettes »**_

_**-« Je suis certaine de ce que je veux et c'est toi ».**_J'étais soulagée qu'il ne me rejette pas et je n'avais pas l'attention de faire de même. Il sembla rassuré car j'eus le droit à un magnifique sourire. Il m'attrapa par les hanches pour me faire basculer sur le canapé. Il se redressa et enleva pantalon, chaussettes et chaussures. La vue de son corps me fit haleter d'anticipation et je ne pouvais ignorer son envie de moi, vu la bosse très prononcée de son boxer.

Il revint vers moi et me regarda tendrement avant de m'embrasser fougueusement pendant un long moment. L'excitation était trop forte et je me tortillais sous lui.

_**-« Tu veux bien être sage, oui »**__._ Me gronda-t-il avec une moue si craquante que je m'humidifiais encore plus.

_**-« Grrrrrrr Edward ».**_Le suppliai-je.

_**-« Tu es bien impatiente ! »**_**.** Rigola t-il.

_**-« J'ai simplement envie de toi et maintenant Edward »**_ Lui répondis-je autoritaire.

J'entendis un grognement sortir de sa poitrine et il me prit dans ses bras pour nous diriger vers la chambre où il me déposa délicatement sur le lit. Il descendit sur mon corps en le parsemant de baisers mouillés et en s'attardant sur mon nombril. Doucement il enleva mon pantalon et le fit descendre sur mes cuisses pour me le retireravec mes chaussures. Il remonta en m'embrassant du pied au haut de ma jambe. Il recommença de l'autre côté en s'arrêtant cette fois-ci au niveau de la couture de ma culotte. Ma poitrine se souleva rapidement. Est-ce qu'il cherchait à me faire mourir avant même que j'ai atteint l'orgasme ? Edward dut ressentir ma frustration car je sentis ses lèvres sourire contre ma peau. Il se redressa et m'enleva enfin ma culotte tout en étant connecté avec moi par le regard. Mon dieu, ce qu'il était sexy.

Il en profita pour enlever également cette dernière barrière sur lui pour que nos corps soient enfin complètement en contact, peau contre peau.

Il écarta mes jambes et s'installa entre celles-ci. Pouvoir sentir son corps nu me procurait un sentiment de bien-être, de confiance et d'abandon.

_**-« Tu es tellement belle Isabella ».**_

Ma seule peur était que je ne sois pas à la hauteur vu mon peu d'expérience en la matière.

Mes seules relations physiques, je les avais eues avec mon premier amour. Je n'avais eu personne d'autre depuis. Donc on peut dire que cela faisait très longtemps.

_**-« Edward, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de… tu sais ».**_ Lui dis-je gênée.

_**-« Moi aussi Bella. Cela sera notre première fois et de la plus belle des manières mon ange ». **_

J'étais totalement sous le choc devant cette si belle déclaration. En guise de réponse, je préférai l'embrasser et me donner à lui.

Il vint placer ses doigts contre mon centre, faisant des cercles dessus mais je ne voulais pas de ça. Je le tirai vers moi et j'obtins enfin cette friction entre nos sexes que j'attendais plus que tout. Je me frottais à lui en encerclant ses hanches avec mes jambes pour qu'il ne m'échappe pas. Des gémissements de bien-être nous échappèrent. Edward m'embrassa et je lui suçai durement la lèvre inférieure. Il se recula et me demanda d'un simple regard si j'étais prête. J'hochais la tête.

Doucement il entra en moi pour que je m'habitue à sa présence. Nos regards étaient connectés l'un à l'autre. Une fois au fond de moi, il recommença et suivit un rythme régulier de va- et- vient.

J'étais complètement bouleversée par tout ce flot de sensation et de sentiments que mon corps exprimait. Edward m'embrassait, me touchait, me faisait l'amour comme si il connaissait chaque courbe de mon corps, comme si nos corps se reconnaissaient. Le plaisir grandissait un peu plus à chacune de ses poussées en moi. Il titilla mes pointes durcies tout en continuant ses va- et- vient et cela m'emmena tout près du précipice. Il revenait de nouveau sur mes lèvres pour un baiser fiévreux qui m'indiqua qu'il n'était pas loin lui non plus.

Sa main descendit et me prodigua de douces pressions sur mon clitoris qui ne demandait que ça.

Comme un pianiste s'évertuant à créer une mélodie, à l'écoute du moindre son, d'un toucher souple sur les touches, moi, comme le piano, je me laissais aller au contact de ses doigts magiques et répondait à ses attentes.

Mon corps n'avait jamais autant ressenti de plaisir et je brûlais d'envie d' atteindre ce point de non retour.

Je pressai ses hanches et Edward accéléra, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort.

Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes gémissements et mon halètement, tellement c'était intense.

Il continua le rythme et ses pressions sur mon clitoris plus fortement. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour atteindre l'orgasme. Edward me rejoignit peu après.

Nous restâmes collés l'un contre l'autre dans cette position un bon moment, lui sa tête contre mon cœur et moi lui caressant les cheveux. Redescendre sur terre était dur car nous savions que nous avions encore des choses à régler. Je voulais pleinement profiter de ce moment de bien-être, de cette petite bulle de bonheur et de cette osmose entre nous. Nos respirations revinrent à la normale et j'entendis Edward gémir contre ma poitrine. Je le regardai et vis son visage. Il avait l'air apaisé, les yeux fermés, et souriais. Je souris à mon tour en lui embrassant le front. Il rit de nouveau et je me dégageai de lui.

_**-« Qu'est qu'il y a ? »**_

_**-« Rien, sauf que je me suis fais pratiquement agressé »**_

_**-« Quoi ? Tu es sacrément gonflé »**_**. **Je voulus le pousser mais il me maintenait fermement contre lui.

_**-« Rassure toi, j'aime quand une magnifique jeune femme me saute dessus »**_**. **Me répondit-il avec sa moue si craquante.

_**-« Je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus »**_

_**-« Si tu le dis mais pour moi ce fut un moment magique que je ne suis pas près d'oublier »**_

_**-« Moi non plus »**_Lui répondis-je émue.

_**-« Alors profitons encore un peu de ce moment… »**_**. **Me murmura t-il à l'oreille tout en m'embrassant tendrement.

**Alors ? (pars se cacher au fond d'un trou) J'espère que ce chapitre a répondu à vos attentes.**

**Je veux tout savoir et svp un petit mot de chaque personne en alerte me ferait un immense plaisir surtout après autant de travail.**

**J'ai un peu la trouille car pas l'habitude de faire des lemons et j'espère également que me révélations vous aurons plu.**

**En tout cas, je sais que ma relectrice a bien apprécié les bouts, hein ma Jess ? Merci à toi**

**Merci à Béa pour son travail de correction sur ce chapitre car la pauvre elle en avait beaucoup sur celui-ci.**

**Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite mais en tout cas elle est déjà en cours d'écriture.**

**Voilà, tous à vos cliques.**

**Profiter bien du soleil et de vos familles.**

**Robisous.**

**Cindy**


End file.
